Second Chance
by pegasus5406
Summary: Bella is given a second chance at life. Will she use this time to make things better or will she make it worse, read and find out on Second Chance...JAKE/BELLA paring rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

 **Author: Peggy McDaniel McCombs**

 **Pairing: Jake and Bella**

 **Beta/advisor/proofreader: A heart filled thanks to 'madmamabear and JJ.' for Beta-ing the first few chapter of this story, and a special thanks to 'sassYNoles' for staying with me for the entirety of the story.**

 **Summary: Bella gets a second chance to change things in her life. Will she change the direction in her life or will she make the same mistakes? Join me to see how Bella handles her Second Chance.**

 **Rating: M Adult Language, Sexual Content, Violence.**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

 **Prologue**

I used to think when I was a child that life was so unfair, so boring. I mean most children do, don't they? They want to do things like ride their bicycles, play hopscotch with their friends or even play with their Barbie dolls, that's normal, right?

It wasn't so with me, from the time I was able to hold a pen in my hand or tall enough to reach the kitchen sink and stove, I was expected to take care of what most adults do in their everyday life such as pay their bills, do the dishes and cook their dinners. When I was old enough to ride a bike without training wheels I was expected to do the weekly grocery shopping plus go to school and keep up my grades.

Well I wasn't really expected to do those things; at least not at first. My grandmother did most of these things for us with my help, at least up until her death. It was then that I started doing these things alone, and it was then that my mother started to expect these things of me. I had to because if I hadn't we would have starved or the utilities would have been turned off.

I used my Dad's support money most times and let me tell you it wasn't easy to pay all those bills and make sure we ate on what little money he could afford to send.

It really wasn't my mother's fault, not really; she was so flighty at times and she would just forget I had to eat or have electricity to do my homework. She was raised by her mother who pretty much gave her anything she wanted, never gave her anything to worry about other than what new dress she would buy next, or how to fix her hair from day-to-day or, to put it in layman's terms, her mother spoilt her rotten. She could be so childish at times.

Her mother passed away when I was eight, and I remember how she used to cry on my shoulder and tell me how lonely she was. The only company she had left was me, and whatever deadbeat boyfriend she had found for the month who sat around our house, ate our food, watched our television and when I got older stared at me with those scary eyes.

Except for this last one she found who treated her much like her mother use to. He seemed different from the others. He babied my mother like she was the only one he saw, and he treated me with respect; something none of the others ever did. The others mostly had me waiting on them hand and foot and it got tiring after a while, but that was my life back then.

This new one even told my mother that he didn't think it was right that I had to take care of paying the bills or even cook their meals. After explaining this to her he jumped in and took over paying the bills, and every once in awhile when he would get home from work early, he'd jump in and cook dinner for the three of us.

Mom would tell him to let me do it, that it was what I did best, but he would come back with 'she's a child let her be one for a change', and she would finally agree not wanting to anger him to the point where he would leave.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and as I sit here on this sandy beach remembering those days, I wish now that I had stayed with my mother, Renée and my stepfather, Phil Dwyer.

I wish I had stayed in that life I thought so boring and unfair, or even if I did choose to leave my mom and Phil and moved in with Charlie, my dad, that I had taken a different road in life, chose a human life with my best friend Jacob Black, who begged me to stay with him, to love him, to choose him instead of Edward Cullen.

And in the end I did choose Jacob, which is why I am here now. If I had stayed away from the Cullen's, or Edward to be more specific, as Billy Black, Jake's father, had asked me to in the beginning this wouldn't be happening to me right now.

I remember those last days pondering on if I really wanted to be one of them, a vampire. Could I leave my father, my flighty mother and her new husband? Could I leave all my friends? It wasn't like I had many of those since I met Edward, who wanted me all to himself; and with me being so caught up in him, I watched as those friends drifted away. I should have realized then, that Edward wasn't good for me.

I remember Jake pleading with me day after day to choose him. I remember the look on his face as I turned him down constantly telling him that he was nothing to me but a best friend and what he asked of me wasn't fair.

A lie…a mistake I learned about too late. I did love Jacob Black more than I even realized. But when I finally figured out he was right, that I did love him just as much as he loved me, it was too late.

In the end, I faced Edward and told him I had made a terrible mistake, I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to be true to my own heart. I told Edward I loved Jake and wanted to live a human life with him, to have his children and raise them by his side. I thought he would understand for he told me time and time again he only wanted what was best for me, and he would step aside if I wanted to remain human.

I found out later by Edward own confession, that this was also a lie. I found out a lot in those last few minutes; like Edward didn't really love me, he only wanted me for the quietness of my mind for he was tired of everyone's thoughts drifting into his. That after we were married, he was going to take me away and use me as a human feeding bag at his leisure seeing that my blood sang to him.

Edward wasn't going to change me as he had promised once we were married, and after taking me away he would never let me go until I had grown old and he didn't need me any longer, that he would drain me and discard me as if I was nothing but an old rag.

Edward said he would tell his family I changed my mind about being changed and we would spend the rest of what was left of my life together away from the family. He said he would tell them he would end his life as well once I was dead…another lie as he continued explaining.

He said he would find another human and do the same thing to her. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't believe how naïve I was, how stupid, and to top off his deceit, Edward told me Alice knew what he had planned and offered to help him in any way she could, including deceiving their family.

I knew then that my life would come to an end that night. I knew he wouldn't drag me off against my will to be with him for fear I'd tell his family of what he'd planned, bringing down the wrath of his adoptive father, Carlisle.

I also thought I would never see my dad again or even the pack. Jacob, oh God, Jake would be devastated! He would track down Edward and kill him or be killed himself and it would be completely my fault. I told Edward I would fight him. I threatened to find a way to get away from him that he would have to kill me to stop me, and at that moment I knew he would.

'If only'…I sighed. If only I had a chance to change things, to live that part of my life over again. I'd never get the chance to meet the Cullen's because I would ignore Edward and Alice's advances. If I had that second chance I would choose Jacob and my life would be so different. But life didn't give second chances, did it?

After telling Edward I had chosen Jacob he went ballistic and after he told me what his plan was he forged toward me. I knew I couldn't run away but still I had to try. I ran to my bedroom door, but he beat me to it and grabbed me by the throat. At that moment, I saw the demon he truly was.

His dark eyes glowed evilly as he spat venom through his sharp, clamped teeth; telling me he would have what he desired. He tossed me across the room. I crashed into my desk causing it to topple over, my computer and other items smashing to the floor.

I tried to get to my feet, but I was too slow as Edward moved swiftly across the room and picked me up, tossing me again. This time I hit the wall, crashing through the drywall, banging my head on one of the two-by-fours in the process.

I slid to the floor, only barely conscious unable to get to my feet with no one to help me for Charlie was working the late shift that night; not that he could have done anything to help me, and at that moment I was glad he wasn't here because I knew he would die right alongside me and that was something I couldn't bear.

Edward flashed across the room once again and pulled my limp body upright, placing his arms around me holding me tightly to his chest. He moved my dark locks from my shoulder and lowered his head and it was then I felt the pinch of pain as he bit down into my jugular vein and began taking long pulls of my blood. I began to weaken seeing dark spots before my eyes. I was dying. Edward was draining me.

It was then I heard a noise. It sounded like it came from far away as I drifted closer to death. I heard a voice in the distance and it sounded so familiar to me…Sam?

I was dropped to the floor as he entered my room. I heard the sound of metal being torn and then the burning pain began, like hot lava coursing through my veins.

"No!" I screamed as I figured out what was happening to me. I was changing and I didn't want this! I'd rather die than to be one of them! It was then, I felt the warm arms of my savior as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Bella," he said in a sad voice. "He's dead Bella, he'll never hurt you again," he said softly.

"Sam, please," I begged.

"What is it, Bella? I can take you to the Cullen's, they can help you," he said with a broken voice. I knew he must be crying knowing what I was about to become. I shook my head and looked into his warm, sad eyes.

"Please, Sam…I don't want this. I don't want to become one of them…please, Sam…kill me," I begged.

Sam shook his head not wanting to do that.

"I…I can't! Bella, please don't ask me to do this, I can't," he pleaded.

"Sam, you know what I'm becoming and I don't want this, please…tell Jacob that I would have chosen him."

Sam looked down at my burning body as a single tear streaked down his cheek. Sam knew then what had happened, I had told Edward I had chosen Jacob and was killed for it.

I heard Sam choke on a sob just before he snapped my neck and darkness took over.

It was then, that woke up here on this sandy beach, not knowing where I was, as I sat up and took notice of my surroundings.

I looked to my left noticing a rocky hill, shaded in the color of silver, which towered to the sky with a waterfall pouring over its edges. The water was a brilliant shade of lavender glistening from the rainbow-colored sky. My senses were much sharper, the air perfumed with the smell of fresh lilacs.

I took a deep breath wondering where I was. I knew I was dead so, could this be Heaven? Because something this beautiful surely couldn't be hell. It was then I heard a voice coming from behind me. It sounded like Christmas bells softly ringing in my ears.

I turned my head slowly looking over my shoulder to find a beautiful creature hovering just a couple of feet off the ground. She smiled at me with her pink pouting lips. Her translucent veined wings fluttered behind her. Her eyes were the same shade as the glistening water, beautiful lavender. Her skin was shadowed in a leafy green which was lined with stems like veins that were thicker in places to hide her innocence.

'What was she?' I asked myself as she fluttered down and came to stand next to me. Once she was standing on her own tiny feet, her wings tightly folded onto her back, I noticed she couldn't be more than four feet tall and I felt like a giant towering over her with my five foot three inch self.

"My name is Fala, and you are in the In-Between," she said.

I looked at her in confusion and thought that I was surely losing my afterlife mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance**

 **Beta/advisor/proofreader: madmamabear and JJ. SassYNoles**

 **Chapter 1**

"What's the in between?" I asked.

"It is the place between Heaven and Hell and I was sent here to give you a second chance," she said, confusing me even further.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by a second chance?"

"A second chance at living again Bella; you will have the chance to change things that have happened in your former life. But you must choose better this time, for there will be no third chance," she warned.

"But why me? Why do I get a second chance at life?" I asked even more confused knowing there were probably more deserving people out there who needed a second chance at life.

"You are special, Bella. Your choices were taken away from you; yet, you were meant for greater things, only to be diverted by evil. The Creator doesn't like his choices being taken away either. That demon, Edward, who killed you disregarded an order given to him instructing him to leave you alone. He was dealt with; but there was another who disregarded this order as well. Alice is protected by others and if you return and live the life you were meant to live, she will finally be punished," the strange creature explained.

"I'm really confused now; just what was I meant to do?" I asked.

The fae smiled and shook her head. "That is for you to decide, but hear this Bella. The Creator will be making a new time line and I will be sending you back to just before the Cullen's arrive in Forks, which will be two years from what you now remember. In doing this, things will be a little different so take heed of what has changed, and do with it what you will, but be careful in your decisions. Yes, you will be able to change things, but there are things that you will not be able to change. You can not fight fate."

"What do you mean when you say making a new timeline," Bella asked, still a little confused.

"A timeline in this case is a parallel world that runs side by side with the same people living in it as they live their lives somewhat the same way. It will be almost a perfect match to the one you lived in, but there might be some changes, one being you will return and hopefully change the things that need changed without dying this time."

I sighed and nodded my head, somewhat understanding what this creature was telling me, but also making me a little afraid, and before I could utter another word, Fala spoke again.

"Choose well, Bella," she said with a wistful sigh; and as she snapped her fingers I fell once again into darkness.

When I awoke I found myself in my bed at my mother's house. I jumped to my feet and my body trembled as I tried to figure out what had happened to me. I looked out my window as the early morning sun rose and shone through the gauzy curtains.

Was it a dream? I asked myself this question as everything came rushing to the forefront of my mind. I walked over to my desk and looked at the calendar sitting there. I was astonished to notice it was two years earlier, just like Fala said it would be.

I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. I looked to be the same age I was when I died. I knew this because two years before I had worn braces on my teeth that Phil had paid for, but they were no longer in place.

So, I'm the same, even though it is now two years earlier. Uhm… I wonder what else is different this time around.

Yes, I was supposed to change my life, take it in another direction. If this was true and I did return from death, it would be a miracle in itself. But I was left with no concrete facts, nothing to go on. I realized I was meant for Jacob, and I should have ignored Edward, which was a no brainer and I definitely wouldn't choose that life again; but why was I the same age as I was when I died only to be put back two years earlier?

I needed answers and I knew I had to start with talking to my mother. I knew I could tell her what had happened to me for she was one of those futuristic, new-age believers, and would find it interesting. She would freak once she learned I had died and may even try to stop me from moving in with my dad; but I needed to know things only she could tell me, like what had taken place in the last two years, but Fala said this was a different timeline a lot could be different starting with the day I was born. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall and down the stairs calling out for my mother.

"Out here, sweetheart," she answered back. She was sitting on the patio leaning back in one of the lounge chairs with her eyes closed taking in the morning sun.

On my way out to the patio, I noticed a picture of me and some guy dressed to the nines in evening attire standing side by side and it looked as though it was taken at the school where I went before I left for Forks. My mom had used one of those punch things that stamp out letters on a piece of plastic and as I looked closer at it, it read, 'Bella and Junior at their Junior Prom'.

Junior? Prom? Me? I hated dancing for I had two left feet and dodged anything that had to do with dancing. And who was this 'Junior' guy? I had never seen him before in my life. I placed the picture back on the table thinking a lot of things had changed and I needed to know what all those changes meant.

"Mom, we need to talk," I told her.

She sat up and looked at me, excited that I wanted to talk. She was almost like a teenager when it came to gossip, and loved it when I wanted to have a chat with her.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, as she sipped on her cup of tea. I sat down in the lounger beside and faced her.

I began explaining what had happened to me and her eyes lit up like a beacon, but scowled when she heard the part about how I died and was sent back to fix the choices I'd made.

"What do you mean you died? Bella are you sure you didn't just dream this? I mean, yeah, the dream may mean something, and we'll figure out just what, but are you sure this really happened to you?"

I sighed knowing she would say this and assured her it had really happened. I also told her it didn't matter how I died, just that I did and I needed answers.

"Of course you do, honey, and I'll help you in any way I can…this is kind of exciting actually. If it wasn't a dream and it did happen to you, do you have any idea how special you have to be to get this second chance? And thank God you did! It would kill me to know that my only daughter had died," she rambled on. "Even in a dream...," she continued.

"I know Mom and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, but I need answers; like when did I get my braces off and who is Junior?"

"Oh honey, you've had those braces off for a couple of years now, and Junior is Phil's nephew. You asked him to the prom because you didn't want to ask someone from your school. You were afraid they would become too attached and you weren't ready for any kind of relationship like that with anyone. Just be glad that you weren't in Forks or Jacob would have wanted to take you to his prom, and being that you were here, he took someone else."

So that hadn't changed, and mom knew about it, I guess. I remember putting Jake off a lot before. He wanted more than friendship with me and I was so in love with Edward that I didn't give him a second thought. Wow, how could I have been so blind. I had the love of my life right at my finger tips and let him slip away...stupid, I was so stupid.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean he took someone else to prom? If I've went back in time that would only make him fourteen. He wasn't even a junior, how did he go to junior prom?" My mother looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"Bella honey, Jacob is eighteen, he just turned eighteen in January, he's only a few months younger than you," she told me as I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

 _Timeline, things might be different_ sprang to my mind as I remembered Fala's words. Could this mean, this timeline thing was put together to accommodate me, but why, what made me so special to render such a gift? I shook my head putting it in the back of my mind for now and continued my questions.

"So, I'm a Senior this year then?"

"Of course you are, honey. You'll graduate in about four months. You really don't remember any of this, Bella?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, I really don't, but I know I need to move to Forks as soon as possible."

Her eyes shot up, her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline with my announcement.

"Bella, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, you've only got four months left of school here. Can't you wait until you've graduated honey?"

She sounded a little sad at the thought of me leaving.

"I'm sorry Mom, but if I'm going to fix whatever it is that I've screwed up I have to go back to Forks to do it. I'll come back to visit once all this is set right," I promised.

She nodded her head and we sat and talked quietly about all that had changed with my return.

I realized at that moment I had both memories of my last life and this one, and as my mother told me stories on top of stories of my life with her and some she had learned from Charlie and myself after returning from my visits with my father my mind was slowly remembering more of this life.

It was almost like someone with amnesia who was slowly getting her memories back, but it was weird, because not only was I remembering what my mother revealed to me, but I also had memories of my last life as well. I knew I'd remember more after going to Forks and speaking to others there, but I knew it was important to not get the two intertwined even though some of what she told me was the same as my last life. I had to change things once I returned to Forks and I had to remember what it was I needed to change in this timeline. I also figured out that once everything was set in place...the way it should be, my memories would finally merge together and I would become whole once again, but until then I had to fix what I'd wronged.

I called my dad and asked him if I could move in with him and he agreed excitedly. I discovered I had visited him every summer since I was small; something else that had changed in this timeline, for in my last life I hadn't gone to Forks to visit my father since I was ten, and had moved to Forks when I was seventeen to continue my junior year. My mom told me Charlie was always heartbroken when I left to return to Florida and I could hear the hopeful excitement in his voice.

Mom also told me during those times I visited Forks, Charlie had started fishing with Billy Black even more than he usually did so he could spend time around me even as I spent most of the time with Jacob Black.

As my memories of this time continued to escalate I went to my room and packed my bags while Mom called the airlines to buy my ticket. Phil and Mom drove me to the airport and Phil gave me a black credit card in case I needed something Charlie couldn't afford; with strict instructions to keep that info to myself. I tried not to accept it, but Phil wasn't having it and neither was my mom; so I reluctantly took it and thanked him as I hugged them both and boarded my plane.

It was a long, tiring trip and as I got off the plane my dad was waiting for me with none other than Jacob Black. Jake smiled his brilliant sunny smile and I dropped my carryon backpack and ran; jumping into his arms as I screamed his name.

Jake chuckled, as did Charlie, at my antics. I extracted myself from Jacob's embrace to grab Charlie in a tight glad-to-see-you hug in an attempt to apologize for not even telling him hello before I attacked Jake and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Bells, I know how you feel about this kid," he said, throwing up a closed fist with his thumb pointing toward a still smiling Jake as I hugged him. Jake picked up my backpack and after getting my luggage from the carousel, the two most important guys in my life led me to Charlie's cruiser. I was surprised it didn't bother me one bit to be riding in his squad car when before I wouldn't be caught dead in it. No pun intended.

I climbed into the back seat with Jake to his excited surprise, and we talked, well he talked and I listened mostly as we laughed all the way to Charlie's house as my dad shook his head at the way Jake shared all that had happened in LaPush and Forks since we last saw one other last, or at least he thought he was. In reality he was giving me information to help me sort out all that had changed causing my memories to escalate even further.

Once we arrived home, both of them helped me with my bags taking them to my room.

Charlie apologized for the look of my room, but I only shook my head and dove onto my bed, laughing, happy to be back. The two of them laughed at my excitement over being 'home'.

"Well, I guess I'd better get home, Dad will be worry about me being gone so long," Jake said. I sat up on the bed and frowned.

"You have to go already?" I asked, sad he was leaving so soon. Jake smiled and walked over to me and kissed me on top of my head sending my heart into palpitations just by his touch.

"I'll see you later tonight, you and Charlie are coming over for dinner. You know your dad, he never stocks the kitchen with edible food," Jake joked.

"Hey, there's food in there; maybe just not the food Bells is used to eating is all," Charlie said. Jake laughed and I gave Dad a sweet smile.

"I'll go to the store tomorrow and stock up, Dad," I told him as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll see the both of you later. Bells get some rest, K? You'll need it, you're going to meet the rest of the gang," Jake said with a chuckle. I was happy to hear that. I needed to know about the wolves and with Fala's own words I returned before the Cullen's that would mean that the wolves hasn't phased yet.

I needed to talk to Billy soon, to tell him about the Cullen's soon return and that the pack would soon start to phase starting with Sam.

After Jake left, Charlie left me to unpack and clean up a bit. After a shower and some clean clothes I did lie down to rest for a bit, but not before making sure my window was locked and the curtains were closed. I knew the Cullen's hadn't return yet, but I still felt like I should take precaution, there was no way I was taking any chances. I was sure the Pixie had seen me in one of her visions, and if she did Edward would soon be hanging around again, and that thought scared the living hell out of way things had changed in this timeline, anything could be possible. and when he did, I certainly didn't want him climbing through my window to watch me sleep as he did before.

I had fallen asleep and was awakened by Charlie shaking my shoulder. I jumped at his touch being startled awake.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he asked worriedly. I nodded my head and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I sat up.

"Yeah, I must have had a nightmare," I lied. I was more afraid it might be one of them. God! Is this how it's going to be from here on out? I asked myself mentally.

"Want to talk about it? I find after having a nightmare if you talk about it, it won't return," Dad told me. I looked at him in shock…my dad was asking me if I wanted to talk about something? This was new. Charlie never wanted to talk about anything concerning feelings.

"No…, it's okay Dad, actually I don't remember what it was about now," I told him. Charlie nodded with a sober expression on his face. He may not have believed my side step at this point.

"Well, you better get up and get ready or we're going to be late." He walked out of the room and closed the door. My head was spinning with the way my dad had changed in this life. Not that I'm complaining, it was good to see this side of Charlie. I just hoped it stayed this way.

I got out of bed and combed my hair throwing it up into a high ponytail. I changed my clothes, grabbed my bag and skipped down the steps without falling, another new thing that I noticed. What a welcome revelation, I wasn't a klutz in this timeline.

Charlie was waiting by the door when I got to the bottom of the stairs. He smiled as I passed him, walking to his cruiser.

Within fifteen minutes we were pulling up in front of Jake and Billy's house. Jake pounced out of the door and yelled my name as if we hadn't just seen each other a few hours ago. He swung me into his arms and gave me one of his signature hugs before he put me back on my feet as I giggled.

"Hey, Jake," I gasped.

"Come on, Bells, I want you to meet the guys," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Charlie followed laughing.

"I guess I'm included as well huh, Jake?" Charlie said. Jake turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, hey Charlie, sorry, of course you are, come on," he said as we continued into the familiar faded red-paneled house.

Here was another difference. Previously, Jake hated being around Sam, Jared and Paul, before he phased. I guess none of them had as of yet.

The front room became quiet as we entered. I guess Jake had told them I was coming. It was then I wondered just what Jake had told them about me for them all to greet me in such a solemn, respectful way.

Jake had mentioned that I had met Embry and Quil in passing as we drove from the airport, but didn't think I would remember them. I just shrugged my shouIders pretty much telling him I didn't remember so he would continue on, but as he mentioned them my memories that were still escalating did remember them. They had yelled for Jake one afternoon, and he met them at his garage door and introduced them to me, but then shooed them away, but I remembered that time even if it was for a short two minutes.

"Bella these are the guys, guys this is my Bella," he introduced as my heart melted at how he introduced me as 'his Bella'. I smiled at him before turning to the room.

"Hello everyone," I said, giving them a little wave.

"Hey Bella," they said in unison.

Jake began from one corner to the next telling me all their names, which of course I already knew; but I played along until I could figure out what was going on. He ended the introductions with Sam who was sitting next to none other than Leah Clearwater. She was leaning tightly against him and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Jake here and my father, Harry. He fishes a lot with Billy and your dad; they're all best friends so we can't help but hear all about you from Charlie…he's really proud of you," Leah said sweetly.

Two things crossed my mind at that moment. First, Leah Clearwater was being sweet? I don't think I've ever seen her act sweet…ever! And second, Harry Clearwater…my heart dropped hearing the man's name. The man in my other life who died of a heart attack after watching his son AND daughter phase for the first time; leaving Charlie and Billy and of course Sue, Leah and Seth devastated.

I was in a conundrum now. If I warned someone of Harry's coming heart attack that might leave my dad all alone. Because after Harry died, Charlie became close to Sue and I was sure they would marry one day. What was I to do about these…choices? I wondered. What if I make the wrong one's again. Would I die again never to return? I asked myself these questions, not knowing what to do.

My head was spinning trying to think of what to do. I thought maybe Harry was meant to die; and in that case I guess I should let it happen. But at the same time I thought it was probably my fault Leah and Seth phased in the first place, and maybe in this timeline if I leave the Cullen's alone they may not phase at all. One can only hope.

Also if I hadn't been involved with the vampires, the incident with James, Victoria and Laurent wouldn't have happened. James wouldn't have come looking for me and gotten himself killed by the Cullen's; then Victoria wouldn't have been hunting me down and building a newborn army, causing more wolves to phase. It had been a vicious domino effect and now if I could stay far away from the Cullen's, none of those other consequences would happen.

God, a person could go crazy thinking of these things. How in the hell did Fala expect me to make a choice on who lives and who dies? I'm only human after all. This thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Bella, are you alright honey?"

The voice bringing me out of my thoughts was deep and soft. I looked down and saw it was Billy asking me the question. I gave him a smile and nodded my head.

"I'm fine, Billy," I said as I leaned down and gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Bella. How have you been, sweetheart?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I can't complain," he said then gave me a worrisome smile.

That was Billy though, always leading others to believe he hadn't a care in the world as he ran the Reservation from his wheelchair. I knew it couldn't have been easy for him, but he never lead on what a struggle it was for him. Billy was a wonderful person, and I always thought of him as another father or at least I did in my other timeline, and I don't think it's any different in this one.

"You sure you're okay, sweetie? It looked as though you were somewhere else when I interrupted some pretty deep contemplation."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking of something; old times I guess."

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. I did need to talk to him about what had happened and find out a few things for myself. I looked around the room to make sure no one was close to hear what I had to say. When I turned back to Billy, I found he too was looking around the room and I could tell he was wondering who I was looking for. He had a confused look on his face so to ease his concern I asked a question of my own.

"Um…actually there is something you could do for me if you wouldn't mind."

Billy nodded his head and his confused expression changed to a more serious, worried one.

"Anything; what is it, honey," he asked.

I looked around again to make sure no one was watching.

"Do you think I could take a few minutes of your time soon and sit down and ask you a few questions?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together and I could tell he was wondering what he could answer for me that Charlie couldn't. After thinking for a few seconds, he nodded his head.

"Sure, honey whenever you want."

"Thanks, Billy, how about tomorrow about noon?"

"That'll be fine. Is this something personal so I'll know not to speak to Jake about it?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes, it's personal…for now," I told him, letting him know that I would let others know if I thought they needed to know.

"Okay, sweetie, tomorrow it is. I look forward to finding out what's so important." He kissed my hand and rolled over to talk to Charlie.

"You okay, Bells?" Jake asked. "That talk with Dad looked to be intense."

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that, I was just telling him how much I missed him; and you, Jake."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I've…we've missed you too, Bells. Come on dinner's ready," he said as he pulled me toward the table.

A/N: Thanks for reading...To help you understand I must tell you that the creator, created another timeline just for Bella everything in it revolves around her, even though she stayed the same, everything and everyone will be different including the ages, leaving the pack close to Bella's age. When everything starts to iron out the two worlds will combine and become one once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chance**

 **Beta/advisor/proofreader: Madmamabear, JJ., SassYNoles**

 **Chapter 2**

The night went splendidly as we sat at the dining room table, talking and laughing as we ate. Billy and Charlie chuckled at the way the guys were cutting up and acting silly. I did notice Billy glancing at me from time to time and I was sure he was wondering what I needed to talk to him about.

When the night came to an end and everyone started to leave, the group made me promise to join them next weekend for the bonfire. I complained telling them it was still a little too cold for a bonfire, but Jake had to chime in with 'I'll keep you warm, Bells' which sent my heart into another bout of palpitations, causing my face to redden in a deep blush.

Jake chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug once again as we told the group good night and he walked me out to Charlie's cruiser. I wished Billy a good night and Charlie drove us home.

"You and Jake seem to be picking up where you left off Bells," Charlie mentioned with a hopeful smile.

I blushed once again and answered with a nod.

"Well, I'm glad. Jake's a good kid and I don't think you could do any better."

"Dad," I drawled, feeling embarrassed he was taking such an interest in my relationships. He chuckled before speaking again.

"Well, it's true Bells. You and Jake have been inseparable since you were barely old enough to walk. You've both been through alot in your young lives and I think if the two of you were together as boyfriend and girlfriend you would have every chance of living a happy life together. I don't have to tell you how Billy and I feel about this. We both think the two of you should have been together from the start."

"Dad…please," I begged, wanting him to stop. This was so unlike Charlie but I had to admit I loved the idea of what he was suggesting.

"What? It's true, Bells. That boy has loved you since you were babies. How many guys do you know would eat a mud pie for a girl?" Charlie snickered as he obviously recreated the picture in his mind's eye.

I thought back to those days as children; playing with Jake. I guess none of it had changed from my last life to this because I did remember making those mud pies and coercing Jake into tasting them. Dad was right; no one would have done that for me unless we were drawn to one another. I smiled as I remembered. Charlie noticed and barked one sharp laugh as he reached over and patted my hands as they lay in my lap.

When we arrived back at the house I hugged Charlie as I told him goodnight and retired to my room. I soon heard Charlie showering as I looked around my room wondering if the Cullen's were back and if Edward had been in my room while I was gone. It was possible that they could have returned while I was on the Reservation wasn't it? I shivered at the thought and began moving my furniture around.

I moved my computer desk in front of the window hoping to at least cause a noisy stumble for anyone climbing through. I checked to make sure the lock was still secured and pulled the curtains. I decided in the morning I would put nails in the frame to make it harder for anyone to enter the room.

It wouldn't stop a vampire but if he tried the noise would wake me and I could call out for Charlie to come and investigate. Yes, I knew Charlie couldn't stop a vampire, but the Cullen's wouldn't want to draw attention to themselves and would run away to avoid any suspicions or confrontations. A knock sounded at my door and I called for Charlie to come in.

"Bells, what's with all the floor scraping? What are you doing in here this time of night?" Charlie asked as he stood in his sweatpants and tee-shirt with his hair dripping wet.

"Oh sorry Dad, I thought I'd like my desk here in front of the window so I can look outside while I'm on the computer doing my homework."

He shook his head and grinned.

"Okay, well why don't you leave it until morning and try to get some sleep. Oh, by the way, one of my deputies called earlier this evening to let me know his wife had gone into labor and he won't be at work tomorrow so I'll have to fill in for him. I'll probably be gone when you wake up in the morning."

"Okay, Dad, stay safe," I told him as he gave me a smile and nodded his head.

"Always am," he said as he turned and left closing the door behind him.

I looked back at the window hoping it would be enough to keep unwanted guests from entering. I changed and slid under the blankets and soon I begun to dream. I was standing once more on the beach in the 'in-between' and gasped thinking I was dead again until I heard her voice.

"Fear not, Bella, you haven't returned. You are safe in your bed. There will be times when I come to you in your dreams and help you along the way if necessary or just for my own peace of mind to check to make sure you are okay in your quest to set things right," she said as I let out the breath I didn't know I held.

"Thank you, Fala. There is something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, how can I help you?" she asked. I began to ask about Harry Clearwater and if I should step in and try to prevent his heart attack. I explained the circumstances behind it. She smiled and nodded her head.

"My dear Bella, you can warn him of the dangers in his current heart condition; and I understand you think you were somewhat responsible, but you are not. The Cullen's will be here whether you're with them or not. That alone with cause the wolf gene to kick in and as far as warning Harry or not, if it was meant to be, it will be. Most of what you do in your world can be diverted; but keep in mind if it is intended by fate, karma, whatever you wish to call it, nothing you do will change what is meant to be."

This made me feel a little better, not that Harry could die, but if I warn Harry of the dangers of his condition, maybe he will do something to take care of it and he will live. Of course he may have it no matter what I say and will die. Sad but true.

"Thank you, Fala," I said as she smiled, knowing she had helped me.

"There is something else, um...As I go on learning things from day to day, I'm finding in learn things they are becoming memories as if I lived it already. How is that possible? I mean, I still have my memories from my last life as well as memories of this life," I asked a little worried.

"Yes, Bella because they are you memories and as you learn more about your past in this timeline they will keep becoming memories, but the things you are changing are from your last timeline and will fizzle out as they are set in the right status and become a memory of this timeline. So once you finish your goal, this timeline will become your true realm and you will live your life accordingly. The other timeline will be forgotten," she explained. I thought about that for a minute and nodded in understanding.

"There is another reason I've come to you, Bella and I hope this does not cause you stress; but when you start to change things that will come, remember that other things will likely change as well."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, Fala? What things will change?"

"What I mean is, when you change a circumstance in the world, it can change future events, like a domino effect. Once one falls it takes out the rest and likewise other events will change. Where someone plays baseball one day could change to another day…or place."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline in realization of her meaning.

"You're saying James and his coven could be diverted to another place, and the Cullen's would not play at all or play another day, or somewhere else," I said with understanding. That had me thinking, if it was meant for me to face James coven then it will happen anyway. Maybe not in the same circumstance. but it still could happen. I hoped that I could change that outcome, for there wasn't anyway I wanted the wolves to have to face them or at least Victoria. My thoughts were interrupted by Fala answering my question.

"Yes, but this works for all things. Once you've started changing the outcome of things you know will come, never expect what came after in your previous existence to be the same."

"Yes, I understand…thank you, Fala."

"You are most welcome. I will come again before this is finished. Be safe, Bella."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I awoke sitting straight up in my bed to the morning sunrise. I sat there thinking of what Fala had told me. Puzzling yes, but I did understand. Changing things that had been predestined to happen could trigger something else to change that would produce an undesirable outcome. Just that thought made me shiver. Just the thought of Harry having his heart attack anyway but changing it would make it worse, or Sam hurting Emily anyway, but how could that even be worse, unless he killed her. That was what she was talking about wasn't it? Oh God! Please don't let them be worse. I prayed. This had me wondering if it would be a good idea to warn Harry or Sam of their outcome, but I couldn't let even the lesser of it happen. I so didn't know what to do.

So, I had to be careful. I had to think of the consequences before I changed anything in this timeline. I sighed realizing this was not going to be easy. I didn't think talking to Billy about the wolves and the Cullen's would cause any changes in what would occur in this timeline anyway; only the Tribe, Council and future Pack would be warned before the fact.

The only thing that might change would be the way Leah would act in the future…or would it? We'd just have to wait and see. I also needed to decide what I should tell Billy.

I knew he and the Council felt that the wolves should remain in the dark when it came to letting them know the legends were true. Only after the protectors phased for the first time would they be told what they were and what they would be expected to do.

I didn't think that was fair and I intended to make certain that was one of the things I changed, whether Billy liked it or not. Should I inform him of my goal? I wasn't sure yet, but I wouldn't let him stand in my way if I did.

I knew that the Chief and the Council thought they were not only protecting their secret but also the lives of those who did know the truth. But they needed to know by keeping this a secret from their people they were putting the whole Tribe in danger and hurting those who would be protecting them.

Why would they do that to those boys? The children who put their lives on the line everyday to make sure their homes and people were safe. In my book, this was not fair to them and once I had taken care of letting the shifters know what they would face, I also planned on telling their parents.

The Elders thought it would be safer to keep the knowledge from the young saviors for fear the secret would get out; but these were their people, this was their heritage. Why in the world would the members of the Quileute Tribe tell their most sacred secrets? I found this ridiculous and they deserved to know. This would make things so much easier for the guys (and Leah) that would form the pack. So yes, they will all know.

What if the people came in contact with a Cold One and didn't know what it was? They could be killed because they didn't know how dangerous the creature was to them. This also brought to mind Charlie and what dangers he could be in.

So, I also decided I would tell Charlie. My dad deserved to know as well. Since I would be part of the tribe once Jake and I were together, and all the danger that could possibly lay in wait for me could put him in danger as well, he needed to know what the Cullen's were and be made to understand it must remain a secret for his own welfare.

Charlie was a peace keeper yes, but he needed to know he couldn't go charging in on someone who might be a vampire; and expect to live. Once he knew what to look for he would be able to make a reasonable decision and hopefully that decision would be to stay clear and call one of the protectors. Yes, Charlie would know.

After making up my mind about what to do first I let my mind drift back to what Fala had said before she sent me back to my new life. She said that I was 'special'…what exactly did that mean, 'special' how? I wondered. I decided to ask her the next time I saw her, but for now I'd put it on the back burner of my mind to worry about later.

I climbed out of bed and started my daily routine. Once finished, I checked my window to satisfy myself that it hadn't been tampered with then made my way downstairs. Charlie had already left for work so I rummaged through the drawers in search of a couple of nails and a hammer.

Armed with the proper tools and materials, I went back to my room and shoved the desk out of the way. As carefully as I could manage, I proceeded to hammer the nails into the frame just above the window to stop anyone from coming through the window or to at least make it difficult enough the commotion would alert me and maybe even avert their actions. Just for good measure I fetched some more nails and drove some through the bottom of the window frame into the sill. If they came in through THIS window, they'd have to be very determined.

After taking care of that, I moved the desk back to where I had placed it last night and closed the curtains. I cleaned my room a little and headed back downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

I kept busy for the remaining part of the morning by doing a little more cleaning. I knew I didn't have time to do a thorough job because I had to meet Billy by noon. I just hoped Jake would be out of the house once I arrived. I was sure Billy would try to make sure he was absent from the house by telling him it was a private matter.

I threw together a stew with whatever dad had in the cabinets and fridge and made some muffins to take to Billy's for our lunch. After they were finished I placed them in a basket I found under the sink and grabbed the keys to the truck that Charlie had bought me as a welcome home gift.

I grabbed the spare house key from Charlie's hiding place, under the flower pot on the porch, all the while thinking this didn't make sense. He was a cop for goodness' sake! The least he could do is keep a spare key hidden somewhere in his car if he really needed one. I shook my head and loaded the food into the seat next to me and climbed in and headed towards the Reservation.

After fifteen minutes, I found myself at Jake and Billy's house again. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into my front pocket. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed the basket with our lunch in it. As soon as my feet hit the front porch the door opened wide.

There sat Billy with a huge grin on his face. He welcomed me and ushered me into the living room. When he saw I had brought lunch he said I didn't have to do that, but I assured him I wanted to as I placed the food on the table in the kitchen and grabbed a couple bowls, spoons, and two bottles of water. I sat down at the table and dished out a fair serving into each bowl.

We ate quietly, the only sound was our low slurping and Billy saying the stew was delicious. When he finished Billy sighed and pushed his bowl away, leaning his arms on the table before speaking.

"So, you said you needed to ask me a few questions. How can I help you, Bella?"

I sat there a few seconds trying to work out what to say first. Once I had it sorted out in my mind I sighed and began.

"Okay, Billy I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to what I have to say before you respond because you'll think I've have lost my mind," I told him. He looked at me with a furrowed brow and began to slowly nod his head. I swallowed hard and continued.

"I have lived before, and not in a past life experience like 'I lived a hundred years ago' but as in I lived two years from now...in the future. I had made so many wrong choices in that time that it bit me in the arse. I was killed for those choices, and I awoke in a place called the 'In-between'. There I met,...I guess you'd call her a Fairy, or Fae. Her name was Fala and she told me I was special and I was to be sent back to atone for the mistakes I'd made, but in doing this the Creator had to make a different timeline, one that ran directly side by side with the timeline I was in before. She told me that things may be a little different and I'm finding that she was right and I'm still learning what those changes are.

He sat there and listened without saying a word as he promised.

"I know this sound outlandish; trust me I didn't believe it myself at first, but without too mucking about with details, she sent me back. I awoke at my mother's house in Florida, two years earlier than when I met Fala. I was the same age I'd been while I lived here before my death, but everything else had changed. Well not everything; but a lot of things changed which I am still trying to figure out. They are becoming my memories with each passing day."

Billy nodded his head, waiting to see if I was going to say anything else. When I didn't he spoke.

"And this wasn't some kind of dream?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, at first I thought it was, but I know too much of what is to happen for it to be some kind of dream.

"Billy paused before continuing. I was sure he was trying to let all I had said filter into his mind. Once he did he spoke.

"Like what and why are you telling me this and not your father?"

"I intend to tell Charlie, but I have to do this in the right order so I don't change certain things that shouldn't be changed, and yet DO change the things that need to be changed. As for what I need to change…well, in my other timeline as I said I made so many wrong decisions. One being, I dated Edward Cullen and in doing so it cost me my life."

Once he heard Edward Cullen's name he gasped and sat up straight and furrowed his brow.

"What do you know of the Cullen's? Did you meet them while living with your mother?" he asked me in a very low and worried voice. I shook my head.

"No, Billy I met them here."

After telling him all that had happened he was surprised to hear of the wolf gene being activated again and the Cullen's were coming back if they hadn't already. Fala didn't say when they would come back only that they would, and as far as I was concerned they could have showed up yesterday while Dad and I was here on the Reservation.

He sighed many times and buried his face in his hands as he shook his head from side to side. His actions gave me a sense of relief knowing the Cullen's hadn't yet returned.

This would give me time to change things that were about to happen and I was happy knowing this. But I knew they would be here soon; though I didn't know how much time I had to face Sam and Charlie before the return of the vampires.

A/N: More conversation with Billy tomorrow...a lot needs to be discussed including talking to Sam, now that will be a conversation well worth waiting for...lol. Thanks for reading...hugs


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chance**

 **Beta/advisor/proofreader: madmommabear, JJ, SassYNoles**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Billy's actions gave me a sense of relief knowing the Cullen's hadn't returned. This would give me time to change things that were about to happen and I was happy knowing this; but I knew they would be here soon, and I didn't know how much time I had to face Sam and Charlie before their return._

"Dear God, Bella do you have any idea what the Cullen's are?" Billy asked.

I figured he realized if I knew the Cullen's then I knew what they were so he didn't worry he was giving something away.

"Yes, I know what they are; as I know what will happen to the boys here on the Reservation."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline with my revelation, and I could tell he wondered if I truly knew or was just referring back to the stories he used to tell Jake and me as children. He swallowed hard and continued.

"Really! And what exactly is it you believe will happen to them?"

I responded but not with a short answer. I gave him more details so he would know it was from experience I knew these things and not from the stories he told.

"Their wolf gene will kick in and they will become the protectors of the tribe, although it won't be like Ephraim's pack, this pack will be bigger, even more than you think. First Sam Uley will phase, and because he phases first he will become Alpha, until Jake is ready to take his rightful place."

Billy closed his eyes and sighed as I continued.

"Then Jared Cameron will phase and become Beta of the pack. Then Paul Lahote." And there I was cut off.

"What? How is it Paul phases? Yes, he is in the direct bloodline of Taha Aki, but through his mother he shouldn't phase."

"Well, he does as does Embry Call," I told him and I was sure if he wasn't confined to his wheelchair he'd be on his feet from the shock of hearing this.

"No! He isn't even from this tribe..." this time I cut him off.

"Yes, I know his mother came from the Makah tribe, but his father was from your tribe. His father is Joshua Uley. Embry's mother wouldn't tell him who his father was; so we did a paternity test using Sam's DNA and found they were indeed brothers."

"Dear Spirits," Billy said lowering his head. After a few seconds he spoke again. "Is that all who will phase?" I shook my head and he sighed again. "Who else?" he asked.

"Jake is next," I told him and I could swear I heard a sob come from his throat as he buried his face in his hands. "Then Young Quil, and then the most unlikely to phase is…" I sighed and continued as Billy raised his head to look at me. It was then I told him who else. "Seth and Leah Clearwater," I said. Once again he gasped.

"A woman has never phased! There has never been a female Protector," he said as he covered his mouth. I could see the thoughts rampaging through his mind as his eyes danced around the room rapidly. I sat there quietly and waited for him to come to terms with all I had told him.

"There has to be a reason for so many of our children's protector gene to kick in?" I nodded. "What's coming, Bella?" he asked.

"First of all Billy, there were more that joined the pack in my last life. You must understand that as I change my path from that life, other things will start to change as well. Whether or not so many people from your tribe will phase, I don't know. There will be a few I'm sure will phase due to the Cullens' return, but because my choices have changed there may be only a few."

Billy nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess we should keep an eye on Sam once the Cullen's return," he said.

I shook my head. "No Billy, Sam will be told this time around."

"That's not possible! Bella if word got out..." I stopped him in his tracks.

"No, you don't understand Billy. Leah will be devastated by Sam's phasing. He will imprint on her cousin Emily and she will fight it because she doesn't want to hurt Leah, and in doing so Emily will be harmed. Sam will phase too close to her and she will wear the scars as proof."

Billy gasped once again.

"There are other reasons why the Pack needs to know what awaits them. If you don't tell them AND their parents; the pack will suffer, become divided. It will cause many of them to be harmed because they'll not be working together as one, as a Pack. I'm not saying we approach them all at once; we'll watch and if the symptoms start to show that's when we'll tell them. Their parents need to know because with their help we'll know when the boys and Leah are about to phase. There's also the fact their parents will fear they are running around late at night, sneaking out to do drugs and hanging out with a gang. Neither the young ones nor their parents deserve that anguish," I concluded.

"No, Bella you don't understand..." he said as I cut him off once again.

"Yes Billy, I do understand; even more than you do. I know what happens. I've seen it. Your tribe will be left vulnerable. Do you really want that?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't…but the Council will need to know of this. I'm not sure they will believe you; but I think it must be true for you to know so many details. I can't even begin to understand what has happened to you, but there's no other explanation for what you've told me. Will you explain it to the Council if they ask for your presence?"

"Of course I will. Oh and there's something else I want you to know." He looked at me with fear and I knew he thought I was going to add something else he would have to worry about.

"What's that, Bella?"

"I'm going to tell Charlie about the Pack; the wolves and the Cold Ones." Billy's eyes grew with my words.

"Why, what has Charlie to do with this?"

"He has many things that concern him with this. When I choose Jake I will be in just as much danger as the protectors and the simple fact that Edward will be drawn to my blood and the quietness of my mind will also put Charlie in danger. If he knows and comes in contact with one of the Cullen's or comes face to face with any other vampire he'll know not to approach them. He can call one of the protectors who will be able to deal with them."

He sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, fine. I guess you're right, but make it plain to him that it is not to be told to another living soul. Besides, once he hears I'm sure he'll come to talk to me about it and I can express my faith he will keep our secrets. Is there anything else I need to know, Bella?" He looked almost worn out from our meeting, and I'm sure he was. He'd just learned a lot he would have to worry about along with the running of the tribe.

"No, that's all for now. If I think of anything else you need to know I'll make sure you will be the first to know."

"Thank you, Bella," he said tiredly. I sighed before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I had to come and tell you what was about to happen, and in telling you this I had to tell you my story as well." He put his hand over mine, patted it softly and gave me a sorrowful smile.

"It's okay, Bella. I needed to know this. I'm just happy you changed the choice you made in your last life. Jacob loves you, I can see it every time someone speaks of you or when he looks at you. I'm happy to have you as part of my family sweetheart. Charlie and I hoped this day would come; when the two of you joined together as one. We only want what makes the two of you happy."

"Thanks Billy, that means so much to me," I told him as I stood to my feet and gathered up the dishes and cleaned up a bit. I put the rest of the stew in the fridge for Jake when he returned.

As I grabbed my bag and pulled my keys from my pocket I leaned down and kissed Billy on his cheek and thanked him for listening and believing what I had told him. Before I left I asked him if he would let me know when the Cullen's returned.

He agreed and told me to spend as much time down here on the Reservation as I could just to be safe. I agreed and left. As I drove home I wondered how I was going to stay away from Edward and Alice at school. I still had four months of school left and I just knew they would work together to get me alone.

Before he used to dazzle me by getting close enough to blow his sweet intoxicating breath into my face and with the soft ringing of his voice he could make me; or any human as far as that goes, do his bidding.

But I knew what vampires were capable of now, and I would make sure I had other people around me constantly and never let myself be alone with any of the Cullen's.

On the way home I stopped at the grocery store to buy some of the foods Charlie seemed to avoid. While shopping I literally ran into Angela. I knew who she was, but she of course didn't know me. Our carts clanged together as I ventured around to the next aisle and we both apologized for not paying any attention to where we were going.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," we said simultaneously as we both chuckled in doing so.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber," she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella," I took her hand and gave it a light shake. Her eyes grew large as he realized who I was.

"Oh yeah, you're Chief Swan's daughter. We heard you were coming."

"Yeah, that's me," I said blushing.

"Are you starting school tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm a senior this year."

"Me too, look I know how bad your first day can be so why don't you meet me at the front door of the school and I can take you on a short tour, maybe help you with your locker and stuff like that," she offered.

"That would be great Angela thanks."

"It's no problem. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then alright?" I agreed and finished my shopping. It felt so weird going through all the introductions of people I used to know that didn't know me. I'd have to grow accustomed to that twist of my new life.

It did surprise me that I hadn't run into any other people that knew me in this timeline, but with Charlie taking me to the Reservation during my time with him I guess it made sense, and Jacob used to keep me to himself without interruption from his friends while I was there or so I was told by Charlie and Billy anyway, so I guess it made some sense that I never met any of them, and if I did no one said anything yet.

I drove home and put the groceries away and fixed Charlie's favorite dinner; steak, baked potatoes and a green salad. I even made his favorite dessert: cherry pie. I had just set the table when I heard the door open.

"Bells you home?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen Dad!" I called back, and after a few seconds he appeared in the kitchen door.

"What smells so good?" he asked as he pulled a Vitamin R out of the fridge and sat down in front of his plate.

"Steak and potatoes, your favorite; I went to the store today and stocked up on full meals for us."

"That's great, honey, it smells delicious," he said as I filled his place. I filled mine and we sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying our meal.

"So…what's up?" he asked. I looked at him confused not knowing what he meant at first until he explained. "Well, you made my favorite meal, there must be something up. Is there something you want to tell me or ask me?" Well that hadn't changed; I thought to myself. He was the same intuitive Charlie as in my last life. Must have something to do with him being a cop.

"Well yeah, there is something I need to talk to you about, but I'm not sure how to start." He nodded.

"I suggest you start at the beginning Bells," he said.

So that's what I did. At first I stumbled through my words as I tried to explain what had happen to me. He sat there with his mouth hanging open in disbelief and when I finished he asked me the same thing mom had; which was 'are you sure you weren't dreaming?'. But after I explained how I knew things that were going to happen before they happened, he didn't know what to think or say.

I told him of my talk with Billy and told him he said I knew too much for it to be a coincidence. Billy didn't know what to think or do either, I told him. Charlie then asked why I went to Billy instead of talking to him first.

I told him I needed Billy to know about the possible regenerating of the protectors, before I told him about them; and I knew he'd want to talk to Billy and ask him about it. But Billy needed to know ahead of time that I was going to talk to dad too before he went to Billy with his own questions.

He asked what I meant by 'regenerating' and 'protectors' and I explained about the Cold Ones and the Wolf pack of La Push. He really thought I had lost my mind. He said he remembered those old wives' tales, and said surely I didn't believe in those old stories.

There weren't any shifters yet to prove my point; but I told him to go talk to Billy, he'd tell him the truth. I told him if I didn't change things in this timeline that I would die again. He gasped at hearing this and recognizing the frustration in my voice and said he'd talk to Billy about it.

He asked why I was telling him about all this if it was supposed to be a secret. I told him that I may at some time be in grave danger; and if he also had knowledge of vampires he would know not to approach them and to call one of the protectors to handle the situation since they are the only ones that can kill them. I offered the alternative; he could carry around a flamethrower on his back for the next couple of years.

He smirked at that and finally said he believed. He agreed if all this was true; the only safe place for me would be the Reservation, and suggested as Billy had that I should spend most of my time down there.

I told him I still had to go to school where the Cullen's would be and he suggested that one of the protectors should either switch schools to protect me or follow me to school and hang out in the wooded area behind the school. He told me not to worry about it that he would talk to Billy and see what could be done.

I explained there weren't any protectors yet and that Sam had already graduated. He didn't like to hear that, and told me to make sure I hung around with a lot of students and never let myself be alone, something I had already resolved to accomplish.

At least I had a plan and Charlie and Billy knew what was to come; so if Edward did dazzle me, dad and Billy could do something about it. Do what, I had no idea. But I would have to take my chances until one of the protectors phased.

When I got up to do the dishes; dad left to go talk to Billy. He was gone for some time and when he came back, I was sitting on the sofa not really paying much attention to some random movie I'd found. Charlie walked up to me and pulled me off the sofa and into his arms and held me for a few minutes before he spoke.

"My God, baby! We'll handle this somehow," was all he said and then he kissed the top of my head. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you're safe," he continued as he rocked us back and forth in place. We stood there for what seemed like forever, and I could feel he was afraid to let go of me, afraid of what would happen if he did.

A/N: I know I left out some of what happens, but it will come out a little at a time, mostly during the meeting with the Elders and some with speaking to Sam...Also Bella will let it slip about Edward sneaking in her room...lol...that will be a fun read...thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance

Beta/advisor/proofreader: madmommabear, SassYNoles

Chapter 4

 _"My God, baby! We'll handle this somehow," was all he said and then he kissed the top of my head. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure you're safe," he continued as he rocked us back and forth in place. We stood there for what seemed like forever, and I could feel he was afraid to let go of me, afraid of what would happen if he did._

The next morning I awoke to my alarm going off. I reached over and turned it off and slowly got out of bed and sat on the edge of the bed wiping the sleep out of my eyes with the heels of my hands as I yawned.

I then realized I had to go to school today and hated the thought of the possibility of the Cullen's being at the same school. I found myself praying that it would be a while before they returned to Forks. I wanted the chance to get used to the new school I would be attending; without interference.

Not that it was new to me, but I had enough to worry about with remembering that I wasn't supposed to know anyone, when in fact I probably knew them all. After all I did go there for almost a full two years in my last life.

After getting ready and grabbing a bite to eat I headed off to school. I looked around for the fancy cars that belonged to the Cullen's but didn't see them and let out the breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I walked up to the front entrance of the school and sure enough Angela met me where she said she would.

"Good morning, Bella. Welcome to Forks High School," she said with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Angela and thank you," I replied as she led me to the attendance office to get my schedule, locker number and code to open it. We found my locker and after a few minutes I had my locker open, placed my coat into it and closed it up.

After Angela looked over my schedule she found we had a lot of classes together and led me to my first class where she would be joining me. I handed my slip to the teacher so he could sign it and found a seat next to Angela.

We talked for a few minutes before class began and I couldn't believe my luck; that the Cullen's hadn't started school today…that is until the door opened and in walked none other than Jasper Hale, hand in hand with Alice Cullen.

I lowered my head and gasped forgetting that they would hear me. Thinking fast I shook my hand; feigning like I stabbed myself with the tip of my pen, and ignored them.

Angela looked at me and asked if I was alright and I told her I was as I watched the pair in my peripheral vision; trying not to be obvious about it and it must have worked for they continued to their seats and didn't look at me again; well, not much anyway.

I did see Alice look over at me a time or two, but she didn't do or say anything for the rest of the class.

Angela did though, she thought they were beautiful, and looked like the perfect couple. She did say once that she thought they belonged on the cover of GQ magazine, but nothing more.

The rest of the morning went well and at lunch I was reacquainted with Jessica, Lauren, Eric and of course Mike; who immediately started hitting on me only to find himself getting smacked on the back of his head by his girlfriend Jessica.

When the Cullen's walked in, the whole lunchroom got quiet as they watched them saunter across the floor; most of them hand in hand except Edward, who walked with his head lowered. I tried to ignore them, but the whole table was whispering about them and when I looked over at them I saw Alice whispering something to Edward causing him to look over at me.

His eyebrows furrowed and I knew then that he realized that he couldn't read my mind and that's how the whole thing started the last time. He was enchanted by the fact that he couldn't read my mind; and I knew Alice was telling him that she had seen me in one of her visions and that I would be his mate.

I continued to ignore them by staring at my tray of food that consisted of only a chef salad; and when the bell rang I hurried to get rid of my tray and move out of the lunchroom, to no avail. Alice caught up to me while I was at my locker exchanging my books when she tried to talk to me. She tried to tell me she just knew we would be the best of friends, but I shook my head and tried to ignore her further as I continued on my way to my next class.

I was saved, believe it or not, by Mike who came up from behind me and took my arm and led me to my next class…biology, as he tried to get me to go to Senior Prom with him, which I refused heartily.

But walking into the room I realized that this is where I first met Edward and it frightened me. As I walked into the room, I walked in front of a fan that blew my scent straight toward Edward. He covered his nose and mouth and held his breath.

The teacher told me to take a seat next to either Mike Newton or Edward Cullen and I thought I would rather sit and be hit on by Mike than to get too close to Edward so I took my seat next to Mike who smiled widely at my decision.

Edward sat stiff as a board during the entire class and when the bell rang, he ran out the door before anyone could get to their feet. I sighed in relief as I thought of my last life; knowing that he wouldn't be back for at least a week. This will give me time to talk to Sam and once he phases he can keep an eye out for me in the woods behind my house. I knew it would be difficult for him with all he had to do to prepare himself for the rest of his pack, but I couldn't take any chances knowing how conniving the Cullen's could be.

I was never so glad for the day to end. Once I returned the slip of paper that had all my teachers' signatures; I almost ran to my car with Alice close on my tail trying to get me to come home with her. Of course I refused and rudely slammed the truck door in her face; starting it and spinning my wheels as I tried to fly out of the parking lot.

When I got home I shut and locked the front door, knowing that it wouldn't stop a vampire, but I also knew the Cullen's wouldn't force themselves into my house. I flopped onto the sofa and let out the breath I had held pretty much the entire day. I wondered how I was going to get through these next four months.

I decided it was time to return to La Push and talk to Billy again and have him call Sam. It was time to let him know what was about to happen to him and I needed Billy to back me up. I took a quick shower and headed to the Reservation. Billy met me at the door, he wore a long face and I knew then that he knew they were back.

"You know don't you?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen called me this morning to let me know they were back. I guess you were right, Bella," he said with a sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to be, but it's time to call Sam, Billy. He needs to be told." He nodded his head and picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

Not long after Sam got the call he was standing on Billy's front porch confused at what was so important and why he had to come alone. Billy invited him in and when he saw me standing in the middle of the living room he became more confused.

"Have a seat, Sam. Bella and I have a few things to discuss with you and it won't be easy for you to hear, but please wait until we've explained everything before you comment, okay?"

Sam paused for a few seconds and then nodded cautiously.

Billy pulled his chair up in front of Sam and I sat in a chair facing him as Billy began to tell Sam about the legends; which I'm sure Sam had heard a thousand times. Once he finished; he told him that they were true, that it had been two generations since the last pack roamed the Reservation, but seeing that the Cullen's were back he was sure the wolf gene would kick back in again.

Sam was quiet for a while as he took in all that Billy had told him. He then looked at him and then to me and started to ask questions.

"Why do you think that I will shift first, if at all?"

"Well, because you are older than the rest of the ones in the direct bloodline and…," he paused and looked over at me before continuing, "Bella said you would phase first," he finished. Sam furrowed his brow and looked over at me.

"And what has a pale face to do with any of what goes on down here on the Reservation," he asked not trying to be mean, but he was confused with my position in all this. Billy once again looked over to me for the answer. I took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened to me; leaving out the part that it was the Alpha himself who ended my last life so I wouldn't turn into one of the Cold Ones. Sam gasped shaking his head.

"I don't understand…how can you believe that she has come back from the dead? It's just not possible, Billy." Billy sighed and lowered his head.

"Sam, I understand this is hard for you to believe, but everything Bella has told me up to now has been spot on and to top that fact, she knows things that it is impossible for her to know or even understand. You will phase first and we thought it would be easier for you to find out now before the event than to let you fend for yourself not knowing what was happening to you," Billy told him. Sam sighed heavily.

"Look, Sam, I wasn't there when you phased for the first time, but even though I wasn't there I do know it was horrible for you. You ran away and were gone for weeks until you showed yourself to Harry Clearwater; who knew what had happened and helped you through that rough time." Billy looked over at me with awe in his eye. "Amazing," he whispered, and I knew he was astounded at the knowledge I possessed.

"I just don't want you to go through that again, you were alone and confused about what was happening to you…and there's more you need to know."

Sam's head jerked up from where he was staring at his hands afraid of what else he would have to endure. I looked over at Billy who shrugged resignedly knowing I wanted him to tell Sam the worst of it.

"Sam, the Pack has a thing that happens to them called imprinting. It's when the wolf looks into that special someone's eyes, and the earth moves for both of them. It's not gravity holding them to the earth any longer it's the other person. They will complete you, keep you grounded, they're the one; your soul-mate…and I'm sorry Sam, but it's not, Leah," Billy told him, which brought Sam to his feet defiantly.

"What! That's impossible. I love her, and we were meant to be together, we're getting married for Christ's sake!" he yelled. I sighed knowing how he must feel. "Did she tell you this, because, if she was the one who told you this she has lied to you, Billy. There is no way in hell that Leah isn't my soul mate," he stated emphatically. I drew in a steadying breath and stood and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, we're not telling you this to hurt you, we just don't want anyone to have their heart shattered. If you wait to break it off with Leah after the fact you will destroy her, she will turn into a defiant angry bitch that no one will want to be around. She will be hurt so badly that she won't know how else to handle it. I'm sorry, truly I am; if I could make it better I would, but this is how it has to be. You will find your imprint and it will cause friction between the three of you and your imprint will be hurt…physically.

"What do you mean physically?" he asked worriedly.

"You will get into an argument with your imprint and you will become upset and phase too close to her. Your claws will rake down the side of her face and down her arm. She will survive but be permanently scarred. This will devastate you even further. You will stay by her side while she recovers and she will finally give you a chance, but this will also cause Leah even more devastation.

"Oh, God!" Sam said as he palmed his face and ran his hand up and through his hair, sitting back on the sofa looking defeated. "Who is this woman and why would it be more hurtful to Leah?" he asked. I looked to Billy again wanting him to continue and he complied.

"It's Emily, Sam. Emily Young will be your imprint. You can see why it will destroy Leah's happiness," Billy said as Sam's eyes rounded big as saucers.

"But I've met her before…I admit that I found her attractive, but I never thought of her as anything other than Leah's friend and cousin," he said as if he were begging us to understand that it couldn't be possible.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But it will happen. It's no different than Jared. He has gone to school with his imprint all of his life and never thought once about Kim until he phased and imprinted on her," I told Sam, getting ahead of myself in telling who else will phase. Sam gasped at hearing this and looked between me and Billy before replying.

"Jared Cameron, he's going to phase as well?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Bella, I think we should take this a little slower until he can grasp all we have told him so far. And to answer your question, Sam yes, he will phase right after you do," Billy said.

"I'm sorry Billy, you're right; I did get a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry, Sam, you really do need to grasp all this before we continue. Look the Cullen's are back and we know that it is their presence that causes the wolf gene to kick in." He sat back and looked around the room as all we told him sank in. He took a deep breath and asked his next question.

"You said the Cullen's are back and that's causing all this…why, what have they to do with it?" he asked.

"The Cullen's are the group of Cold Ones in the legend, Sam. They are different from normal vampires; they drink the blood of animals unlike the ones that drink from humans. Ephraim Black along with the Elders of his time signed a treaty that stated that the Cullen's are not allowed on tribal lands as the Pack is not allowed on their territory unless authorized. Of course you are allowed in Forks as long as you don't interfere with their activities." He huffed and laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes as he tried to put everything in order.

After a few minutes he raised his head and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready; tell me everything I need to know."

After Billy and I told him all he needed to know; mostly who would join the Pack and my circumstances of going to school with the Cullen's and how I would need protection from them considering they would be trying their best to get to me and why. Sam understood and said he'd try to find a way to protect me.

We also told him that all the future wolves would be kept in the dark until they started showing signs of phasing and then would be told, along with their parents, what was happening to them.

Sam wanted to tell Leah himself since she would also phase eventually, but we said no for now, until he brought up that it might help her to get over everything if she knew. Billy and I said we'd consider it.

After further consideration we agreed with Sam and we also felt it best to tell him about Harry's upcoming heart attack which he could talk to Sue, Harry and Leah about so they could take precautions in an attempt at preventing it. They would leave Seth out of the conversation for now and tell him what he would become when he began to show signs of phasing.

All in all Sam took it better than I thought he would. He was a devoted member of his Tribe and knew it would be an honor to serve as one of the protectors until Jake could step up and take control in due course.

Billy also told me that he had set up a meeting with the Council for later in the week and wanted me to join him so I could tell them my story so they would understand better with what was going on.

I agreed and after Sam left I did the same and drove home for some much needed rest. It had been a very draining day and I cooked Charlie's dinner distractedly as my mind churned with concerns about the future of the younger members of the Quileute Tribe. But my thoughts kept straying back to the Cullen's and I knew that Edward would try to sneak into my bedroom without my knowledge to watch me sleep as he did in my last life, and that scared me even more.

A/N: Coming up next...Bella faces off on Alice and Charlie, Billy and Bella go before the Council of Elders...hugs


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance

Beta: madmommabear, SassYNoles

Chapter 5

I had found out later in my relationship with Edward that he would sneak in and watch me sleep. Back then I initially thought it was a little creepy, but later allowed it when we became closer. But now I knew for sure it was more than a little creepy and I really was frightened he would do it again.

Once I got home I went around and made sure all the windows and doors were locked before I started dinner. I was lost in thought when Charlie came home and I jumped a foot off the ground when he quietly entered the kitchen and spoke my name. He was as startled as I was and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, sorry Dad, I was thinking of something when you came in and you kind of slipped up on me."

"I hear you have new classmates at school," he said nonchalantly, trying to get a read on my feelings about them being there. I nodded my head.

"Yeah and Alice has already tried to become my friend; but don't worry Dad, I ignored her, well, the best I could at least.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked concerned.

"It mean's she's very persistent, but I seemed to have taken myself off of her radar for now." He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm worried about this, Bella. I don't like you being around them if they're going to cause problems. If I have to I'll home school you or maybe I'll check on you getting your G.E.D. I'm worried about you being so close to them."

"It may come to that, Dad, but I want to hold out a little longer. Billy and I talked to Sam this afternoon and I don't think it will be long before he phases. I also have a meeting with Billy and the Council later in the week to let them know what's going on. I have to change things Dad; I just have to," I told him tiredly.

"I'll come with you to that meeting. You will have me and Billy to back you up. You're not alone in this, sweetheart," he vowed.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me. Now my only concern for the time being is keeping Edward out of my room," not meaning to say that aloud. I closed my eyes and grimaced that I said that to my own dad.

"Bells, what the hell are you talking about? Did he come in your room… before?" I sighed and slowly nodded my head.

"Yes, another one of my mistakes I need to put to right but in my defense; I didn't know he was there in the beginning and I've put nails in my window just in case he decides to try it again, which I'm sure he will."

"I see. Well, it won't happen again because tonight we're changing rooms and if that S.O.B. tries to get into that room he'll be filled with lead," he promised.

"Dad, he's a vampire. Bullets don't work on them," I reminded him.

"Well he'll… get a surprise either way if he tries."

That had me even more worried. I hated for Charlie to come face to face with a vampire even if it was one of the Cullen's. But I understood Charlie's reasoning; he was trying to protect me. I just hoped everything would work out okay.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, Charlie and I swapped rooms. Dad's windows were in the front of the house, whereas my room was in the back. So I did the same as I had to my old window. I put nails in the frame so no one could get in. At least I hoped no one would get in. At any rate, if they tried it would make one hell of a racket and the entire household would be awakened.

I noticed while helping my dad straighten his 'new' room that he got his pistol and placed it under his pillow. I shook my head hoping he wouldn't have to use it; not for the worry of anyone getting hurt, but knowing that it wouldn't work on vampires.

After we got our new accommodations sorted we both showered. Dad went first and then I followed. I laid in my bed worried that something was going to happen. I was just about to doze off when I heard the window in my new bedroom rattle. I opened my eyes and looked toward the window.

I had closed the curtains before going to bed and as the street light beamed onto the man who lurked outside my window and cast a shadow of his upper profile onto my curtains; I realized what I was seeing now. He was trying to open the window but stopped; probably because he heard my heartbeat speed up a few paces. He held completely still and after a few seconds his shadow disappeared. I let out the breath I was holding, glad he hadn't persisted, and I fervently hoped he wouldn't continue his pursuits, not just for that night but for any other night thereafter.

Afraid to go to sleep I got up and tiptoed to the window and peeked out through the crack dividing one curtain panel from the other. I didn't see anything other than what was supposed to be out there. I tiptoed across the room and opened my door slowly so as not to disturb Charlie, and crept down the stairs.

I knew I locked all the windows and doors earlier, but Charlie had come home since so I checked to make sure that the back and front doors were locked. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles of water from the refrigerator door and sat down at the table with the lights still off. I drank my water as I listened very carefully to make sure everything was quiet in the house.

After finishing my drink and satisfied all was well; I crept back to my new room and crawled back into bed and shortly after, fell fast asleep. As far as I knew everything stayed secure; but that's what I thought last time when Edward used to sneak into my room. I just hoped he hadn't been able to get in somehow since I had dozed off and spent a nice, quiet rest of the night sleeping.

The next morning to my surprise Charlie was still at home. He said he was on his way out and asked if I'd had any visitors the night before. I told him what had happened and he was furious. He vowed he was going to call on the good doctor and tell him to tell his son to stay away from our house. He said he wouldn't let on that he knew what they were; but he said he'd make it clear that if he caught the boy, the little snot would be picking buckshot out of his arse for a week.

I laughed at that but Charlie was serious. My father only wished Edward would have to pick the buckshot out of his arse when he got done with him. Dad knew he couldn't do anything and said he'd be glad once the wolves started phasing. He said he'd have 'one or all of 'em' tear Edward to shreds. But until then he'd tell Carlisle to keep his son away from me AND our home.

Charlie was listening when I told him that Carlisle was pretty much one of the decent ones of the bunch and thought if he told him that his son was creeping around our house he would put a stop to it; but I had my doubts.

I knew that Carlisle trusted Edward and he thought that Edward was off visiting the Denali clan in Alaska. And even if he asked Alice to check on Edward for him she would only lie and tell him that yes, he was still there. So there wasn't too much anyone could do for the time being.

Once Charlie had left for work I readied myself for school. Once there, Alice continued with her pursuits in following me and trying to get me to be her friend, which I continued to refuse. She even tried dazzling me; which I dodged just in time by stepping away from her and grabbing Angela, who just happened to be passing by and I proceeded to keep her with me.

Later in the week, I grew tired of Alice always being in my face and I confronted her.

"Look Alice, I appreciate you wanting to be my friend, but I'm graduating in four months and I see no reason to start something that will never amount to anything. So if you don't mind please leave me alone," I told her; but as I began to walk away Alice grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to face her. Thank God Angela was there to stop her from doing something we would both regret.

"No Bella, you don't understand. We'll be friends. We'll wind up going to the same college, go shopping together, just do all kinds of things together; and I'll tell you a little secret…my brother Edward has already got a little crush on you. I think with a little persuasion you both could be something special together," she said with a smirk on her face. I jerked my arm out of her grasp and let her see the fury on my face.

"I want nothing to do with your brother or you so please respect my wishes and leave me alone. Besides, I've already got a boyfriend and I wouldn't disrespect him by cheating on him, with your brother or anyone else!" I grabbed Angela and continued to our next class.

Between the next few classes Angela pulled me to the side and told me that Alice had asked her a bunch of questions about who I was seeing. She told me that she told Alice that she didn't know; that she hadn't known me for very long and didn't know those sorts of things about me.

She told me that Alice had asked her if she would find out and let her know, but Angela told her she wouldn't do that to me and if she wanted to know who I was seeing to ask me herself. She said that Alice huffed and marched out of the room very upset.

I shook my head not believing she was taking this as far as she was, but I guess I did know after all she would lie to protect Edward and let him do things that would finally cause my death without telling their family. I guess Alice was just as bad if not worse than Edward himself.

The next day was Saturday; the day Charlie, Billy and I were to meet with the Council. Charlie drove us to the Reservation and to Billy's to pick him up and we made our way to the Tribal Council Building. Sam met us at the door and he looked like he had grown more than a full foot in height since we'd last seen him. His body had enlarged in every direction to match his shot upward.

He told me that he had phased the day after we had our talk and apologized for not believing me during our meeting. He said that he had sat down with Leah, Sue and Harry Clearwater that same night and told them what had happened and most of what Billy and I had told him. He said they were shocked with what he revealed.

Leah was sad and argued for a bit, but with Harry and Sue's encouragement she finally understood. She said she would miss him and that she would love him for the rest of her life, but understood it was better knowing now than being dumped later.

They were also upset at hearing about Harry's upcoming heart attack and Sue immediately changed his diet and was going to make a doctor's appointment for him for the next day. Hopefully they would get him taken care of before something such as a heart attack combined with the shock of seeing his children phase could take his life.

Once they found out that Sam was going to imprint on Leah's cousin, the Clearwater's niece, they called Emily to set up a visit for later in the week.

He was meeting her tonight at dinner at the Clearwater's and he was chomping at the bit to attend. He couldn't wait to meet his imprint. One down and about a million to go I thought to myself, hoping I was still doing the right thing.

Sam led us into the building and helped wheel Billy to the middle of the room where the Chief faced a long table where there were seated six older men, including Harry Clearwater. Dad and I took a seat in the front row in one of the many metal chairs that were lined up behind us. Harry nodded at Charlie. Dad returned the gesture.

They had been friends and fishing buddies, along with Billy Black, since I could remember. I hoped that Sue would make sure he was taken care of so he could avoid the impending heart attack; but as Fala had said, "If it was meant to be, it will be." That saddened my heart and I hoped it wasn't meant to be, not only for his family but for Billy and Charlie as well. Billy's voice brought me out of my musings as he began to speak to the Elders.

"Thank you all for meeting with me this evening. What I have to tell you I think will amaze all of you. All of you have heard me speak the legend's many times. You all know the legend pertaining to the protectors and I am here today to tell you that the wolf gene has kicked in again and a new Pack has begun to form. There is only one of our Tribe's children that has shifted so far, but we expect more very soon. The first young man that has shifted is Samuel Uley. Unfortunately, he will be the first of many that we expect to shift and become the protectors of our tribe," he said as the group gasped in surprise. Once they contained their shock; the oldest one stood and looked over at Charlie and me.

"Billy, you say these things, exposing our secrets in front of these pale faces!?" he yelled out. Billy shook his head and put up his hand to stop the man from ranting further.

"It's not what it seems old friend, please take your seat until I can explain all of what I have to tell you," he pleaded. Old Quil sat back in his seat and glared at us. I had met Old Quil many times in my last life and I certainly knew who he was now. He was Jacob's friend Quil Ateara's Great-grandfather, a cantankerous old man who saw fault in everyone and everything. The only one who could get along with him was young Quil and even then the boy thought the old grandfather to be the funniest man he knew.

Billy began to tell them all he knew of what was going to happen, confusing the group of men about how he knew so much in such detail. That is when he told them what had happened to me and that was why I had joined him at this meeting. He told them of how I thought it best to let the parents know of what was happening to their children and to even tell the possible shifter when they started to show signs of their phasing.

Of course, chaos broke out in the hall as each and every one of them rose to their feet and screamed out their disagreements; all except Harry who sat and watched these adult men acting like disobedient children. After a few minutes, he rose to his feet and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Enough!"

The group looked over at Harry in shock. Harry had always been the quiet one of the bunch and had never spoke out against any of the Elders; until today and with shocked expressions on their faces they took their seats. It was then Harry looked over at me.

"Bella, would you join Billy and face this group of rabble rousers so we can ask you a few questions…please child," he said as he raised his hand and moved it to where Billy sat. I nodded my head and Dad patted me on the shoulder showing me he was there if I needed him. I smiled at him and walked over and stood next to Billy. Once there Billy grasped my hand that I had laid on his shoulder also showing me his support. Harry took his seat.

"Now, Bella," Harry began, "Sam came to me at the beginning of the week and told me a few things that you had shared with him that same day. I know that the things he told me must be true because Sam has indeed shifted into one of the protectors, and with our help has broken things off with Leah. Seeing that she isn't his imprint it was the best thing he could do to cause her less pain in the long run.

We've also put into motion a plan for him to meet his imprint. I thank you for the advance heads up about my impending heart attack. Hopefully Sue and I have acted in time and I am currently seeing a doctor. I tell you this because I am truly thankful for your help and I'm also telling you this because my doctor tells me that if I had not come to him when I did, I would probably be dead by now. There are still no guarantees that I will not have a heart attack, but the doc, Sue and I are working on that. Still I am grateful for you bringing this to our attention."

I nodded my head as the Elders looked back and forth between Harry and me as their mouths were hanging open.

"What's going on here?" Old Quil asked Harry in disbelief. "You believe all this malarkey?" he asked. Harry turned to old Quil and glared at him.

"Yes, I do believe this. She knows too much of what will happen not to believe and if you are smart you will listen and believe her as well since your grandson will join the pack as well," Harry told him. Old Quil gasped at his words, but then shook his head.

"That's a given. Quil is, as many of the young men of our tribe, in the direct bloodline. She can name off as many as she pleases and hit it right every time," he protested.

"Really, so how do you explain that she knows of the shifters in the first place?" Harry asked. Old Quil looked at him and then at me, and then pointed to Billy.

"His son, Jacob probably told her of the stories he's heard all his life," Old Quil said hatefully. Billy sat up straight in his chair at this accusation toward Jacob being involved in Bella knowing their secrets.

"That's enough! Quil, sit down!" Billy yelled and Old Quil took his seat not wanting to disrespect his Chief. "In the first place, I'm sure Bella and Jacob have spoken many times of our stories, but at the time it was just that…stories. And I can't dispute your words that that's how Bella knew of the shifters. But it does not explain other things she has told me. One being Harry's impending heart attack and the most important details that Sam would shift first, which has happened, and the report of the Cullens' return to Forks, which has also taken place."

"What! Why wasn't I told of this?!" Old Quil yelled standing once again to his feet.

"I told you to sit down!" Billy roared. "Nowhere in the treaty does it say, 'tell Old Quil when the Cullen's arrive'. What it does say is to tell the Chief; which at last check is me, and I am telling you now. They arrived Sunday evening which also proves Bella was right once again."

"She's probably in league with them. She's probably here to spy on us and tell the bloodsuckers what we are doing. She's not a vampire; so what are you girl? Are you a witch? That's it isn't it? You're a witch and that's how you know so much! You're trying to get us to believe that you're on our side to trick us into spilling our secrets about the world of vampires," Old Quil spat out. I stood with my mouth hanging open at the old man's raving. Charlie stood up then and yelled at him.

"Now just a damn minute! How dare you speak to my daughter in such a way! She comes here to help you all and this is how you thank her? I have been a part of this tribe for many, many years; I've helped you and kept many of your secrets including this one and this is how you repay me, by talking to my daughter as if she was nothing but dirt under your shoes!" Charlie defended me ably.

"Quil I told you to sit down and keep your mouth shut! If I hear one more word from you, you will be dismissed from this meeting have I made myself clear?" Billy ordered. Old Quil nodded his head crossed his arms over his chest and sat back and pouted like a two-year old. And then Billy turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, please, I'm sorry for Quil's remarks, but we have to get through this so the others can understand what's going on. Please be seated. Quil will not be permitted to speak again unless I say," Billy pleaded with Dad who finally sat down and also crossed his arms over his chest while issuing a loud huff, and I probably would have giggled if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Billy turned to the group of elders again and asked Harry, "Has Sam told you anything else besides what you've told us here today?" Harry shook his head no, so Billy continued.

"It is true what I said before; Bella was killed in her last life here by one of the Cullen's, but we cannot use it as an act of breaking the treaty since it was in another timeline.

"That's not completely true," I spoke boldly, as he and the rest of the Elders looked at me in confusion. The moment for the most radical blow-up was at hand.

A/N: Sam's about to find out who killed Bella in her last life. Will this devastated him or will he understand? We'll see in the next update. More of this meeting coming up next as well. huggs


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter6

" _That's not completely true," I told him as he and the rest of the Elders looked at her with confusion._

"What's not true, Bella? Have they broken the treaty? I mean… they just arrived didn't they?" Billy asked.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant. Yes, they have only just arrived. What I meant to say is that it wasn't one of the Cullen's that killed me, well, he would have killed me if Sam hadn't gotten there first and destroyed him, and I guess he did break the treaty after all he did bite me, but as you said it was a different life time sooo," Sam stepped forward with a worried look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Sam asked softly afraid of my next words. I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Edward bit me, Sam. I was turning, and I didn't want to become one of them. I wanted to live out the rest of my life with Jacob, but that would have been impossible…so, I asked you to end my suffering, I begged you to kill me so I wouldn't be one of them…and…you gave me what I asked for…you killed me Sam," I told him. Sam's face scrunched up as he looked at me. I saw tears forming in his eyes. He shook his head not wanting to believe he had done such a thing. He looked over at Billy and then back to me. He swallowed deeply, turned abruptly and ran out of the room.

"Sam!" I yelled as tears flowed down my cheek hating to see Sam so upset. I knew he hated himself for doing such a thing. I felt Billy squeeze my hand bringing my attention back to him. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, and then spoke.

"He'll be okay, you can go to him after we're finished here," he told me. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat as I wiped the tears from my face, and wanted nothing more than to get this over with and to go find Sam and comfort him, to tell him there was nothing that he could do for me in my last life, that if he didn't do what he did that I would have never got the chance to come back and set things right.

"So it was Sam who killed you in your last life?" Harry said softly. I nodded my head before answering him.

"Yes, he had no other choice," I said simply. Harry nodded in understanding.

"So you are trying to stay away from the Cullen's is this true?" I nodded again.

"Yes, but it is proving to be difficult," I told him. "Edward's sister Alice is pursuing me constantly, trying to make me her friend. I've told her time and time again that I don't want anything to do with her or her family, but she keeps taunting me, she even tried to dazzle me, but a friend of mine was close and I grabbed her and kept her next to me knowing that Alice wouldn't try anything as long as she was with me.

"This Edward guy tried to break into our house a few nights ago, but Bella nailed all the windows closed so he couldn't get in without waking us, so he took off. I talked to his "father" about this and he said that his son was not in town, that I must have been mistaken. When I told him I didn't make mistakes like that, and if I came to him about his son then I was sure it was his son. I told him if he didn't take control of his son that I would have no other choice but to protect my family in any way I saw fit. I guess he took the hint, and told me he would check to see if he son had come back from wherever in hell he was, and if he had, that he would take care of it, he then apologized profusely for his son's actions," Charlie explained after standing to his feet.

"Do you think he'll be back?" one of the other elders asked.

"I'm sure he will. You see Dr. Cullen's so-called daughter can see things, the future if you will, she can see how things will end up as long as the person she is seeing at the time doesn't change their minds. She is very close to her brother Edward and would do anything for him including lie for him. So if Dr. Cullen asks her to look into Edward future she will see that he was at our house last night, but tell Dr. Cullen that he was still in Alaska with their extended family," I told them. They all looked at me as they took in what I had said, and then one of them asked.

"You said that this girl, this vampire has the power to see the future…does any of the rest of them hold any powers?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Edward can read minds, but for some reason he can't read mine. The other is a vampire that carries the power of Empathy, he can not only feel what you feel but can manipulate them as well, forcefully if necessary," I told them. They looked at me with shock and then began speaking among one another in whispered tones.

Old Quil raised his hand and asked permission to speak. Billy allowed it only if he kept his tongue in a more agreeable tone. He agreed and was allowed to speak.

"Bella, is it very bad for you at the school you're attending…what I mean to say is if it is becoming too much for you to stay in that school, would you be opposed to attending and finishing your senior year here on the Reservation? I asked this because with Sam being the only shifter as of late it will be hard for him to protect you while you attend classes in Forks and defend the tribe at the same time. Not only will it be better for you, but for us as well if you agree to do this," he asked.

I turned to look at Dad and he shrugged his shoulder and gave me a smile. I knew he thought it would be best considering he had already offered to have me home schooled or even vowed to find out about me getting my G.E.D. so I guess it would be better for all concerned, plus I will be attending school with Jacob which was a plus. I turned back to Old Quil and nodded my head.

"Yes, I could do that," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Good, now we need to get back to the reason of this meeting. We need to inform you all of who is about to phase and what has been decided," he said as he began to tell the group of who was about to join the pack. When they got to Embry they went volatile again. After Billy informed them who his father was they settled down a bit and adjusted to the fact that he would become one of the shifter's.

They also went off about telling the parents and the wolves about what they were before the fact in which I stepped in.

"How can you expect these boys to protect you and your families after you disrespect them in such away?" I asked angrily. "These boys put or will be putting their lives on the line everyday to protect you while their families think that they are running with a group of ruffians. They think or will think that they're out there selling and doing drugs and causing havoc when in truth they are heroes, and you expect them to do their jobs without incident. It's not fair to them or their families," I began.

"And at the same time you refuse to tell these same boys what is happening to them before they phase. They are frightened when this happens to them. They don't know what's going on and then all of a sudden they're not on two feet any longer but padding around on four and most of the time they are alone until the rest of the pack can get to them to explain. Their confused, upset as the alpha tries to explain what has just happened to them and begins throwing orders of what is expected of them and what they can and cannot do. It's not fair to them or their families. I know I was there in my last life and I saw how bad it is for them. I'm telling you now that the La Push pack would be much more effective, and work together more as a team if you let their families and the guys in on what will happen before hand," I finished.

It was silent in the room for a long while as they digested all I had just said. They leaned in to discuss it among themselves before it became silent again and their attention came back to me.

"I understand what you are saying young one, but it is apparel that our secret stays just that…a secret. If we tell their parents whose to say they won't slip at some point and our secret will be revealed. We can't let that happen," Old Quil explained. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Do you have no trust in your people, sir? Billy here has spent many years telling stories of your secrets. He has made a point to make sure all knew that these stories were only for your tribes ears alone, and not once over the years has anyone other than myself and the imprints, and now Charlie were told of these stories and the truth behind them. But still you have no trust in your people?" I asked him.

"Look, I understand how you and Charlie came to know of our secrets, and I know that Charlie will keep our secret as I know that you will keep them or you wouldn't be here explaining all you have to us, but the imprints will be from this tribe. Their love for their mates will keep them silent," Old Quil returned. I huffed out a sigh and shook my head again.

"Well, you're right about a few things you've said, it's true that Charlie and myself will keep your secrets, and I have to agree with what you say about the imprints, and why they will keep your secrets, but I have to tell you that I know for a fact that at least two of the imprints will not be from this tribe, and that's not including me," I told them. They all perked up again at least all but Harry Clearwater who was told all this a few days ago and once again I had the rest of their attention.

"That can't be true. All the imprints must be from this tribe," one of the other elders said gruffly.

"And how do you know this? I'm guessing that you are going by what you have read in past journals. I suggest that you have the alpha of the pack keep one as well, for what you have read maybe true to an extent, but there is so much more to learn that aren't written in those journals of yours." I offered and continued.

"And I assure you that it is true. Sam will imprint on Elder Clearwater's niece who comes from another tribe," I began as Harry nodded his head letting the others know it was true, "which will probably happen this very evening at the dinner he and his wife have planned where Sam's imprint as well as Sam will be in attendance. The other one is a younger imprint and before I tell you who she is I must explain to you what was written by Ephraim Black himself in one of his journals, and I'm sure that Sam will confirm once he imprints," I began.

"It is written that once a shifter imprints that his world spins off his axis's. When he sees her nothing else matters… he would do anything, " **Be"** anything she asks of him, brother, friend or lover. It's not gravity holding him to the ground but her. Now with that in mind hear this…one of your shifter will imprint on a small child," I told them as gasps erupted around the room, I ignored them and continued.

"She will also come from another tribe, and will be here visiting Sam's imprint who is also the girl's niece. The shifter will be like an older brother to her, keeping her safe until she comes of age," I told them. Once again they gathered among themselves to discuss this, but this time when they separated they stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"We believe all you have told us here today Miss Swan, and we are sorry that you had to go through all you have. We are happy that the gods has seen fit to give you this second chance to set things right and to give us some insight of what is to come. But we must take time to discuss this between ourselves and decide what is best for our tribe. Thank you for coming and if you remember anything else that we need to know please feel free to contact us at any time," Old Quil said. I looked at each of men in front of me and wondered what there was to discuss. I looked at Harry who was shaking his head in disbelief, and then looked at Billy who looked as though he was ready to blow his top and then he erupted.

"There is nothing to discuss!" he shouted. Isabella has come and explained all she knows thus far and all you can do is brush her aside? This is not to be born!" he raved and continued.

"I am Chief of this tribe, and I will make this decision. All who will shift will be warned ahead of time, but only after they show signs of doing so. With Isabella's insight we will know about who and when they will start this phase and then they will be told along with their parents. We owe our lives to these boys and we will treat them with the respect they deserve. They will not be disrespected in such away. They are our protectors and will be honored as such."

"Wait just a minute, Billy!" Old Quil huffed.

"No, you wait Quil. This is not your decision to make. They will be told. I thank you for your concern for Isabella and offering her a place at the tribal school, but it won't be you doing this I will see to her placement at the school," he said and turned to me. "Isabella you will report to me of any changes or things that I need to know, and if it's alright with Charlie I would like for you to move into my house while attending school. Not just for your safety at Forks high school, but for your safety as a whole. If that leech is trying to get to you in your own house I see no other option," he said looking over at Charlie who looked a little upset about the idea, and then continued.

"Charlie you are more than welcome to join her. I know how you enjoy your privacy and if you refuse to live down here with your daughter I just want you to know that you are still more than welcome to join us at any time, but I think it would be best if you spend as much time down here as possible for your own safety as well," he offered.

Charlie just looked at Billy for a few seconds and nodded his head after I'm sure he realized that what Billy said was true. He couldn't fight against a vampire and with only one shifter available it might be best if Bella stays down here and he would probably be down here a lot as well.

"Good it is settled," he said and then looked back at the table of Elders in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I had to overrule you all, but this is too important to go by what little we know about the shifters. Yes, we have the journals, but as Isabella explained this is a new pack and there will be differences in them than what the last pack experienced. It will also be a much bigger pack than the last time which we all know means something is coming. What? We don't know as of yet, he said and then continued.

"I believe that Isabella's life ended before that could be revealed in her last life. We must take precaution and in doing so we must hear all of what Isabella has to say and try to figure it out for ourselves. We; meaning the elder's, the pack, and Isabella will join together as a team and work together as one. But be advised even though we will listen to your ideas and take them into advisement the decision will be Sam's and mine. Thank you for joining us today you are excused,"

Billy said as he dismissed the Elders to their dismay of disrespect that Billy had shown them.

But in Billy's defense they were doing the same to him as well as to Charlie and myself so they deserved what they got. My mind went back to Sam feeling sad for what he must be going through and I needed to get to him to show him some kind of comfort and help him understand that what he did helped me to come back and right a wrong. I looked at Billy and told him that I must find Sam.

"Before you go Bella I don't want you to go back to that school Monday. Charlie can take you back to your house and get some things and I want you back here before the sun sets tonight, okay?"

"Sure, sure, Billy."

"We need to talk as well, Bells. I'll be waiting for you at Billy's when you're done talking to Sam. We'll talk on our way to the house," Charlie said. I nodded and took off in search of Sam.

I walked out of the council building and walked towards the beach. I didn't have a clue where to look for Sam. Even though I did know him in my last life and spent time with him and Emily, I still didn't know him well enough to know where he would go in a state of crises.

As I approached the beach I happened to look up at the cliffs and saw a figure sitting at its edge. It was too far up to see who it was, but I could tell it was a figure of a man, and I'd guessed it was Sam. So instead of going towards the beach I began my climb up the steep path that led to the top of the cliff.

A/N: Coming up next. Bella talks with Sam. Charlie and Bella have a talk on their way to their house, but will they get there and out without interference? We'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading...huggs.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 7

When I finally reached the top of the cliff I saw it was indeed, Sam. I walked over and sat down next to him and looked out over the water.

"It's beautiful up here," I said.

Sam answered with a nod of his head. I looked over at him and noticed the look of despair on his face. I knew when I told the Elders and him it was he who took my life in my last life it would be hard for Sam to hear, but it had to be told for them to understand what I was saying was true. I didn't mean for him to feel so bad about it. I took his hand in mine causing him to look down at me with those big beautiful brown sad eyes. I had to make him see it had to happen the way it did.

"I can't believe I killed you Bella. From what you said you were friends with me and Emily. How could I so blatantly killed you without remorse?" he asked sadly shaking his head.

"Sam, please don't be sad, and who said it was without remorse? It had to be done Sam, and it just so happened to be you, and besides I'm here now, and none of this would be put right if you hadn't done what you did. I begged you to end my life, Sam. You only did what you were born to do. I would have become one of them and if I had I wouldn't be here now. I would be living as one of the undead in a life I would have hated for eternity."

"The last thing I remember was the tears, you cried for me and my situation. I know it was hard for you to do and you fought me on it for a few minutes not wanting to do it, but I kept begging telling you I didn't want that kind of life. I gave you no option, Sam. I'm not sorry I asked this of you, and you shouldn't feel bad for doing it. You gave me a chance to come back, to fix all the wrong that was so mixed up the last time," I told him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then nodded his head. "I am sorry it was me who ended your life, Bella, but I understand what you're saying. I must have been on patrol when he attacked you and came to you defense. That's the only thing I could come up with as I sat here and thought of the circumstances behind it. From what you've told me we didn't know each other all that well, so it's the only thing I can think of for my presence at your house," he said.

"It was meant to be; it had to be you, Sam. None of the others would have been able to do it I know that now," I told him.

He looked over at me and once again he nodded his head.

"Sam, this happened in another timeline. It won't happen again because I know I have to stay clear of the Cullen's, and as long as I'm down here on the Reservation they won't be able to get to me. Billy offered for me to stay with him and go to the tribal school seeing you are the only one who has shifted so far and is needed down here to protect the tribe," I told him.

He looked at me and gave me a half-smile. "That's good Bella, I'm glad," he answered and continued on to a new subject.

"Um…I'm also worried about Emily…what if I hurt her…again?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That won't happen now. You broke it off with Leah, who by the way understands now that she knows everything. The only reason it happened in the first place was because she was fighting the imprint due to your engagement to Leah. She'll feel the pull and with Leah and you both explaining things to her she will or should accept the imprint. My only advice is that you keep yourself in control of your anger if that crisis arises again, but I don't really see that happening. So are we over the sadness of you killing me now I'm sitting here in front of you?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back at me and nodded his head. "Yes, as long as I'm not put in that position again," he claimed with a chuckle.

"We should be okay now, Sam," I said with my own chuckle. "Don't you have a dinner to get ready for?" I asked him slyly.

He smiled wide and jumped to his feet. "I do indeed. Thanks Bella."

"You are most welcome, Sam…Thank you for making it possible for my return," I told him.

He smiled but shook his head not even wanting to go there again. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek before turning and taking off at a steady run to ready himself to meet his imprint.

I walked slowly back to Billy's as my mind wandered to all that was about to happen in the near future. Jared was about to phase next as I tried to figure out when that would be. I wasn't around for his phase, but then again I wasn't around for Sam's either. The only reason I knew of Sam's was because Jake had told me the circumstances behind what had happened to Emily and the reason behind Leah's pain, and the fact that he disappeared for some time trying to figure out what was happening to him, but Jared was something else.

I didn't know too much about Jared, the only thing I could think of to find out when he would phase is for Billy and me to go see him and his family. If he showed signs of phasing then we could sit down and explain to them what was about to happen. But how was I going to explain my part in all of this to them. Maybe it would be best if Billy and Sam went to see them instead of me. Then after he phases he can learn my position in all of this. Yes, that would be best I think. After bringing myself from my thoughts, I found I was standing front of the Black's house.

I hadn't even gotten to the front steps before Jake bounced out of the house and wrapped his strong warm arms around me. He swung me around as he called out my name.

Wait…why is Jake so warm? He's not supposed to phase for a while yet. This worried me and had me more confused than ever. Please don't let the phasing be out of context it will throw everything out of whack if it does. I need to talk to Billy about this, I thought as Jake lowered me to my feet.

"I hear you're going to be staying with us for the rest of the school year. So did you finally figure out we're cooler than those Forks brats?" Jake asked still smiling that warm beautiful smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, so it seems," I said in jest to his question.

"I knew you'd finally figure it out, Bells. Hey maybe will have some of the same classes together, and maybe I'll be able to talk you into doing some of my homework," he said with a wink.

"I don't think so, Jacob. You'll be doing your own homework thank you very much besides how are you going to learn anything if someone else does your homework for you?" I said sternly.

"I was just joking, Bells no need to get so defensive, but I do expect to do our homework together, that is if you want to," he said shyly.

"Of course, Jake, I'd love to do homework together," I told him with a chuckle. We walked inside to find Billy and Charlie deep in conversation which stopped as soon as Jake and I entered.

"You ready to go, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I nodded my head.

"Hey, I thought you were staying here?" Jake questioned.

"I am Jake, but I have to get my things. I can't go to school wearing the same thing I have on now can I?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, sure. Can I ride along maybe help you carry some of your things?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I think Charlie wants to have a talk with, Bella, and they can't do that with you up their butts now can they?" Billy asked.

"Oh sure, sure, but I promise, Charlie I'll be on my best behavior while she's here," Jake said.

"I'll hold you to that, Jake, but I trust my daughter. We'll be back soon," Charlie announced as we exited the house and jumped into the cruiser. We were halfway to the house before dad said anything.

"Bells, I know Jake will eventually be your mate, but I can trust you to be around him right?" he asked.

"Dad!"

"Well, I think I can trust the two of you to be on your best behavior, but I'm still a father and I can't help but be a little frightened at the fact you both will be sharing the same house. I also understand you are both of age and can make your own decisions, but please, Bells I'm not ready to become a grandfather just yet," he said meaningfully.

"Don't worry, Dad we'll behave," is all I said.

Charlie sighed and nodded his head knowing there wasn't anything else he could say on the subject and continued on to the next matter of business.

"Bells, please be careful about making decisions, I mean with you changing things there could be consequence and I don't want to see you hurt in the process," he said worriedly.

"I know, Dad. I've already been told about the consequences of changing things I shouldn't." It stayed quiet once again for a few more miles and then he spoke again.

"I didn't know it was Sam…well you know," Charlie said quietly. I could see the sadness in his eyes at the mention of my past life's demise.

"Yeah, I was turning into one of them, and I guess I didn't really give him much of a choice in the matter, but if he hadn't I wouldn't be here now," I told him. I didn't want Charlie to think badly of Sam because it was him who did the deed that ended my life. He stayed silent again for a few seconds.

"I'm glad he did it," Charlie said so low I almost didn't hear him. I looked over at him confused wondering what he was thinking about.

"It's not that I wanted you to die, Bells, it's just if he hadn't…" is all he said and left it there. I knew what he meant. He understood if Sam hadn't taken my life I wouldn't be here today.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Me too, Dad…me too," I said as Charlie reached across the front seat and took my hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze.

We arrived at the house and pulled into the driveway noticing another car parked out in front across the street. I knew immediately whose it was and told Charlie that it was one of the Cullen's in particular, Edward Cullen.

I whispered as low as I could reminding, Dad Edward could read his mind, and told him to not think of him as a vampire and they had super hearing and could hear us to keep his voice down. He nodded and stepped out of the car and stared at the car, and after a few minutes the car took off down the road.

In the meantime I had gotten out of the car and headed to the house watching my dad to make sure he was alright, not that I could do anything if Edward did try something. Finally dad followed me and assured me that he only thought of a guy who was stalking his daughter.

I packed a bag with what clothes I would need and picked up my backpack and filled it with all the school supplies I would need and carried them down stairs

Charlie was going to Forks High early Monday morning to empty out my locker and get what I needed for the new school.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed another bag sitting next to the front door. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie putting a six-pack of beer into a large bag along with some other things from the refrigerator and cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused with Charlie's actions.

"I'm coming with you," he said before continuing. "Look Bell's I know you will be safe down on the Reservation, but I'll feel better if I'm down there with you. I'm not saying Sam can't protect you, but it will make me feel better at least for a while. I'm also going to take a few days off work. I've got a lot of vacation days that has stacked up so this is a good time as ever to take them. Maybe Billy and I can catch up on some fishing while you at school.

"Sounds good, Dad, I'm glad you're going to be down there as well. I would just be sitting around worrying about you the whole time I was there, so I'm glad you're coming with me," I told him with a smile.

"Me too, Bell's, let's go," he said as he grabbed the bag of food and his bag of clothes and headed back to the car. After locking the house up and securing the bags in the car we were on our way back to the Black's house.

After getting back at Billy's we had to do a little arranging. Dad and Jake would be sharing a room that used to belong to Jake's twin sisters that also shared a room before they left for brighter and bigger things such as college, and I would take his room which enlightened me immensely. I knew I would sleep much better with just the thought of smelling Jake's outdoorsy scent, which made me think of Jake becoming one of the shifter's which led me to think I needed to talk to Billy about the warmth I felt coming from him earlier.

I knew Jake was in the house and I knew I needed to speak to Billy alone about this. Jake had cleaned out one of his drawers for me to put what clothes I had brought with me. I was putting things away when Jake entered the room.

"Is that enough room to put your things in Bells?" he asked as he sat on the bed watching.

Sure, sure, Jake this is fine," I told him with a smile. After a few minutes he spoke again. He had a worried look on his face and was fiddling with his fingers.

"Bells, what's going on? I mean I'm glad you're here and all, but I'm not stupid, I know something's going on." he said looking over at me as I hung some of my close in his closet.

I looked over at Jake seeing confusion on his face. I smiled and walked over to him and stood between his legs. I placed my hand on each sides of his face and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips that made him smile that beautiful smile I loved so much. He pulled me to him and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the hug. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked Jake in the eyes as I thought of what to tell him without lying to him.

"Jake, I've been having some problems at the school in Forks, and Billy offered to bring me down here and attend the tribal school seeing that we only had a few months before we graduate, we faced the Elders to talk about this situation and they agreed to allow it, so here I am," I told him. Not a lie presay even though it was Old Quil who mentioned it, but Billy was the one that said he'd take care of it. I couldn't tell him about the Wolves at least not yet.

"Now, why don't you get out of here before dad comes in here and has a fit seeing us like this I said. Jake smiled and stood up and pulled me to him again and kissed my lips softly this time and with a huge smile left the room. I sighed upset that I couldn't tell him what was going on, but I knew it wouldn't be long before we told him, so after finishing putting my things away I went in to start dinner hoping I'd find a few minutes to talk to Billy.

As I approached the kitchen I found Billy talking on the phone and from what I could make out he was talking to someone about getting me into school. When he hung up he told me I was all set and then wheeled himself over to the kitchen table. I bit my bottom lip and looked at him.

"What is it Isabella?" he asked seeing something was on my mind. I looked around to make sure Jake wasn't anywhere within hearing distance and proceeded to tell him what I felt from Jake. He squeezed his eyebrows together and looked at me confused.

"I know, Billy he's not supposed to phase for a while yet, but I don't know how long it takes for someone to shift. Should we tell him now or wait?" I asked. He sat and thought about it for a minute he sighed, and then spoke.

"I think that maybe we should tell him. With you being in the house he is bound to hear something and want answers. He is going to phase we know that, he's the chief's son after all there's no way he won't phase so we might as well get it over with," he replied. I nodded in agreement. I knew he'd find out sooner or later and I too thought this best.

Jake walked in and smiled at me and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"You too look serious, what are we talking about that can make you two look like someone ran over your dog?" he asked as Billy and I burst out in laughter at the context of his wording.

"What?" Jake asked laughing with us with no idea why.

"Sit down Jacob, we need to talk, Son," Billy said. Jake looked between the two of us and saw the seriousness of the conversation we needed to have with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat and stared between the two of us waiting for someone to speak. I could see how worried he was and what he was about to be told.

A/N: Next time, we see how Jake takes turning into a wolf and a little more of Bella and Jake time...thanks for reading...hugs


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Beta:SassYNoles

Chapter8

"Jake, you've heard me tell the story of our tribe for many years, of how a chosen few would transform into wolves to protect our tribe?" Billy asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders while nodding his head in reply.

"Well, Son…all those story you've heard me tell… are true," he said and waited for Jake to reply. Jake furrowed his brow and thought for a few minutes and then smiled.

"Dad…I thought you were serious there for a minute," he laughed. "No really what's going on?" he asked with a chuckle. Billy and I kept a straight, but sorrowful face hoping he'd catch on that Billy was telling him the truth.

"I'm not kidding, Jacob, and the only reason I'm telling you this is because Bella noticed how warm you're becoming and she's worried that you might shift before we had a chance to tell you about all this," he told him. Jake furrowed his brow again and looked between the two of us. I knew he was trying to find something in our expressions that would tell him we were just joking with him, but alas none came. Jake shook his head.

"No…that's impossible, it's a fable, a story someone made up years ago to tell the kids to keep them in line. There's no way that's possible," he said and I knew he was trying to talk his way out of believing such a story.

"I'm sorry, Son, but it is all true," Billy continued. He started to tell Jake all he could about what was about to happen to him. He told him about the vampires that lived not far from where they lived, about the treaty his great-grandfather made with them explaining what the treaty entailed and told him that he had to keep all of this to himself until the others started phasing. Jake sat there and stared at the wall in front of him even long after his father finished explaining all he needed to know silently.

"Jacob…are you alright?" Billy asked. Jake slowly moved his head to look at his father and stood up quickly knocking his chair to the floor.

"Hell no I'm not alright. You think I'd be okay with all this? I don't want any of this how could you let this happen? Fuck this, Fuck all of this!" he screamed and took off out the back door. I jumped to my feet to follow him, but Billy grabbed my arm. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes at how upset this had made Jake.

"Bella, tell him about what has happened to you, maybe it will help him get through all this," Billy pleaded. I could see the hurt on his face. This had to be just as hard on him as well, Jake was his only son and there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

I ran out of the house and followed Jake the best I could. I knew he'd run to the beach, that was where he always went in my last life. It was where Jake and I shared our first kiss, but this was a different life would he go there in this life as well? I didn't know for sure, but I was about to find out.

When I approached the beach I saw him and sure enough that's where I found him on our piece of driftwood from my last life. I slowly walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and when I saw how dreadful he looked I almost fell to my knees.

"Bells," he said as he pulled me down next to him and held me tightly in his strong warm arms. He buried his face in my hair leaning on my shoulder with his nose against my neck.

"Jake, it's going to be okay," I said trying to comfort him.

"How will it be okay, Bells? It will never be okay," he said keeping me in his tight hold.

"Billy wants me to tell you about what happened to me," I told him. He didn't move for a few minutes, but then moved slowly until his face was only inches from his. His expression was still sad, but now contained a look of confusion and worry.

"What happened to you, Bells? Did one of those bloodsuckers hurt you? Because if they did as soon as I shift I'll rip them apart," he growled. I smiled and placed my hands on both of his cheeks and leaned in and softly kissed his soft lips. It surprised him so much that his expression completely changed to one of shock and then jubilation. He leaned in and this time he placed a soft kiss on my lips only holding the kiss a few second longer. "Bells," he whispered as he kissed me once again more passionately. He softly ran his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance which I gave as our tongue fought for dominance.

I moaned and shivered at our closeness. He wrapped his fingers into hair and pressed his lips even closer than before. The kiss seemed to go on forever and I couldn't bring myself to care. When the kiss finally ended it was only because of our need for air; Jake pulled me into his lap and held me close as he took in my scent and I took in his. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Bells, tell me what happened to you," he asked. I sighed hating to lose the sweet moment we just shared, because I knew we would once the truth was out. I cleared my throat and begin to explain all that had happened to me in my last life.

Jake was quiet after hearing my explanation of what had happened to me and how I knew so much about their sacred secret and what was to happen in the near future. His hold on me tightened even further at the thought of losing me even if it was another lifetime ago.

He promised to protect me with his dying breath, but seemed content when he realized that this is what I had to meet with the Elders about and I'd be staying down here on the Reservation and attending school there as well.

He told me he hated the idea of shifting into a wolf, but seemed content with the idea of Sam being Alpha for he wanted no part of that aspect of the transformation. He would do what needed to be done for no other reason than to protect me, but needed time to process what was needed of him for the tribe's sake.

I thought that a good idea for now. I knew Jake well enough to know his compassion for other people especially those of his tribe. I knew he'd come to terms with this in time and with him not shifting as of yet that would give him time to accept what was to come.

After talking for what seemed like hours not counting the make out session we had we returned to his house walking in hand in hand to find Billy and Charlie deep in their own discussion. I could only guess they were discussing the ordeal we had at our house shortly before we came down here.

They both quieted as we enter and noticed our intertwined hands bringing a smile to both of their faces. This was something both of them has always wanted for Jake and I to become more than just best friends. They both knew from my explanation of my last life that I had chosen Jacob which caused my death, and was one of the reasons I was sent back, to right all the wrongs of that life.

"Are you okay, Son?" Billy asked as his expression went from a grin to worry. Jake nodded. It had made a difference to him that his dad told him of what was to come than to keep it quiet until the fur burst from his skin before being told of what was happening.  
I explained to Jacob of the way it was before I came back to make things right. One of them being that the new shifter would be told before-hand so they would know what to expect before it happened, but only after they began to show signs of their appending phase.

It gave them time to think on it, and knew that they wouldn't be alone in this. At least it did for Jake and he was the worst of all that would phase in accepting it in my last life. I knew then that I had made the right choice in demanding that they be told beforehand.

Jake and I joined our fathers at the table and discussed more of Jacob's appending phase, which brought up my worry about Jared. I explained that I wasn't around when he shifted and that I thought that it might be a good idea if Sam and he meaning Billy went to see the Cameron's to check on Jared to see if he was showing signs of the phase.

Billy agreed and called Sam to set up a time to meet with the Cameron's. If he showed signs of the phase they would explain it there and then, but if not it would be just a visit from the chief of their tribe showing his respect.

Billy also told Sam that Jake was showing signs of the phase, which brought up his concerns of what I had told Sam that Jake wouldn't phase for quite some time. Billy told him it was my concern as well and hoped things didn't fall out of context at what I had predicted, but told Sam his thoughts on what might be happening.

He felt because Jake was supposed to be the true Alpha that it may take him longer to shift still putting him in his rightful place as I had foreseen, at least he hoped that was the case. I hoped he was right as well. If I was wrong this could send everything spiraling out of control, and I wouldn't know what would happen next.

After a long day of discussion I fixed dinner with Jake's help and afterwards while Dad and Billy caught the game that was on that night he helped me clean up the dishes. I then showered, and Jake followed shortly after and with a kiss goodnight I headed to his room as he went to the room he was to share with Charlie for some much needed sleep.

The next day Jake and I mostly hung out in his garage while Jake worked on his car with a little make out session between Jake changing out his spark plugs and doing a much needed oil change. Later that day we walked hand in hand on the beach and talk a lot about what we both did while we were apart as well as how some of things were different in this life than it was in my last.

I also told him how I had to be careful about what I changed because it could upset the balance of future happenings which I tried to explain but it was as difficult explaining it to him as it was difficult for me to understand.

After returning home and fixing dinner we ate and Jake helped me clean the kitchen while Billy and Dad watched a day of baseball games and soon we all headed to bed.

The next morning I awoke early and fixed all of us breakfast before Dad headed out to work to make plans to take off for a few days while Jake and I headed to school. I was nervous starting a new school, but Billy had made it possible for Jake and I to share every class together which I was grateful for.

We walked into the school hand in hand. I noticed a few girls glaring at me and if looks could kill I would have been ash long before I got to the attendance office to get my schedule and locker number.

Jake gave my hand a soft squeeze letting me know he was there for me as we entered the office. We walked up to the secretary and she smiled at Jake and looked at me with that same smile.

"Good morning Jacob," she said and then turned to me. "You must be Isabella; Chief Black said you would be starting here today. Welcome to the tribal school. If you need anything please let me know and I will see to it if possible. I'm sure Jacob here will make sure what's left of your last year here with us will be an enjoyable one," she said as she handed me my schedule and a card with the number of my locker and code to enter said locker. "Have a wonderful day," she said as she went about her work disregarding us all together. Jake rolled his eyes and gave me a wide smile as we left the office and headed to my assigned locker.

While I figured out how to open my locker Jake took my schedule to make sure our schedules matched. After finding that they did he handed it back to me and led us both to our first class.

The day went as good as could be expected for a first day with only a little disturbance at lunch time. Jake and I were standing in line to get our lunch when a girl walked up and barreled her way between Jake and I causing Jake's hand to separate from mine.

"Hi, Jake," she said seductively as she ran one of her finger up his chest and stood very close to him as she continued. "The prom's coming up next month and I still don't have a date for it," she cooed. She couldn't have been more subtle if she tried.

"Hey Vi," Jake said as he pushed her away from him and continued. "Sorry, but I'm taking Bella to prom," he told her as he grabbed my hand again and brought me to his side. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder bringing me into a tight hold up against him. The girl roared with anger and stomped away.

Jake chuckled and kissed the side of my head as we ignored the irate girl and continued through the line. It was funny in a way. The girl reminded me so much of Lauren from my last school in Forks always throwing herself at men making her look cheap, and definitely not someone a guy would take home to meet his mother.

I also got reacquainted with Embry and Quil my first day at the Tribal School. Yes, like the rest I knew them from before we had grown pretty close in my last life. With them being Jake's best friends they were always around, but now like the others we had to start all over again and as far as they were concerned they didn't know anything about me in this life, so I was glad to make their acquaintance again as the two of them childishly teased Jake about me being his girlfriend.

After school Jake and I returned to his house and sat at the dining room table and started our homework. Not long after we started Sam came in pushing Billy's wheelchair into the house. Jake gave Sam a glare and I was sure the reason was that he still didn't trust him.

I elbowed him in his ribs which brought Jake's attention to me with an expression of confusion for why I did what I did.

"What did you do that for?" Jake asked.

"Because this isn't his fault, he's trying to get through this as much as you are, so stop being an ass Jacob Black!" I demanded. Jake's demeanor changed to one of understanding and nodded his head.

"Sorry, Sam," Jake apologized.

"It's okay, Jake, I completely understand," he replied. Jake looked at him finally realizing that Sam didn't want this either, but had no choice in the matter anymore than he did.

Billy rolled his wheelchair up to the table as Sam took a seat across from us at the same table. Billy began to tell us that they had just came for the Cameron house and as expected Jared was indeed showing signs of phasing.

He explained that he and Sam sat with Jared's parents and with Jared himself and explained what was happening to him. After hearing them out and some much needed explanation to make them believe Sam finally took them out back and into the wooded area behind their house and phased to show them they were not nut jobs as Mr. Cameron had earlier called them.

They were all understandably upset with this revelation, but finally gave into the belief that their son was one of the protectors of the tribe. Billy had told them that this wasn't an exact science that he could tell them exactly when this transformation would take place, but Sam would be keeping an eye on him, and if something happens when Sam wasn't around to call him immediately.

He also added to keep their distance from him if they thought he might phase, and what the consequences would be if they didn't. This frightened them even more than the idea of their son being one of the protectors and promised to be careful, which made Billy immensely happy.

The one thing that worried him more than anything after hearing my story of what happened to Emily during my last life was for one of the packs family to be near the one phasing and causing them harm if not death.

Now the only one to worry about was Paul. Once again I wasn't around when he phased and didn't know when his phase would occur. So Sam and Billy decided to pay him a visit as well.

The one thing I had learned about Paul Lahote was that he lived alone. His father was an alcoholic who beat his wife on a regular bases. When Paul got older he tired of seeing this and beat his father half to death and sent him on his way.

Paul's mother worked her ass off to make ends meet and died at an early age as a result. Paul felt that her death was his fault for sending his father away when he did and wished he would have just beat the crap out of him and made him work as he should have and took better care of his family.

But Paul never saw what the rest of us saw, that it wouldn't have mattered if he was there or not his mother still would have had to work harder to not only take care of her son, but his father as well which would have been even harder for her and probably would have caused her death to come sooner than it already had especially when his father would have taken her hard working money and spent it on booze.

So as a result Paul took out his anger on everyone around him. He drank too much and screwed any woman that would have him, and with Paul's looks he could have his pick of the litter.

Sam knew Paul very well; they were friends to a point. They had hung out from time to time until Sam couldn't stand to be around him which most times ended with the two of them in a fist fight.

Sam was dreading this conversation with Paul, he knew it wouldn't end well, not that Paul could hurt him now if anything Sam could put him through a wall with one punch, but he didn't want to do it that way. He wanted Paul to understand this was his destiny and whether he wanted it or not it was going to happen.

He'd have to make him see that none of the guys wanted this, but they would accept their part in all of this and do what was expected of them. Something he knew Paul wouldn't do which meant he'd have to alpha order him to obey the rules and do what he said, and this was what bothered Sam the most.

He was new at this alpha thing and hated making the guys do what they didn't want to do, but it was his job to make sure they were the best they could be to protect their tribe…like it or not, Sam would have to use his alpha timber on Paul he just knew it.

I could see the confliction in Sam's eyes after he shared his views on how Paul was going to take it, but I had to admire Sam. His exception of all this and his loyalties to his tribe was admirable. Emily was a very lucky woman to have Sam as a mate I surmised, and told him as much as for the first time in this life or the last I saw a blush tint his cheeks.

A/N: Next up Jared phases and Prom is coming up. Emily takes Bella shopping for a new dress with Sam in attendance and they run into someone unexpected, will they give them trouble? And some else unexpected happens...thanks for reading, huggs


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 9

Weeks passed and school was quickly coming to a close. Prom night approached and I was dreading it, but Charlie wanted me to go. He said even though I didn't want to attend that as I grew older that I would regret not attending my senior prom. So I gave in and decide to go, with Jake's complete excitement.

The weekend before the prom I had finally met Emily, again, and enjoyed our time together. She had offered to take me shopping for the dress I would wear to Jake and my prom. Sam insisted that he go with us encase we ran into one of the Cullen's which we did. Alice and Rosalie were shopping for their own apparel to the prom at Forks High.

When Alice saw me she ran to intercept me only to find Sam darting out in front of me and growling deep from his chest warning her to keep away. She growled back calling Sam a dog and told him to get out of her way, but Sam didn't budge and pretty much told her the same thing, but added a little more to spice it up a bit.

He told her to stay away from me, and added, or else he would see it as an act of war and the treaty would be forfeit. He continued to tell her that he didn't think Dr. Cullen would appreciate her breaking the treaty and they would have to leave or die. She didn't like it much and showed it as she huffed and walked away to join her sister in venom in their shopping. Sam handled it very well.

Once back on the Reservation Sam met with Billy and told him what had happen. Billy thought this very strange. He could understand that this female vampire would try to help out her brother in venom thinking Bella was his mate, but this leeches actions just didn't add up to him somehow.

She was being too adamant about the whole thing. He couldn't help but think there was something else going on, something more than a sister helping her brother with his mate, which Billy knew he wasn't, and he suspected that she knew it as well. Billy was not going to stop until he figured out what that something was, and he expressed as much to me.

Billy analogy had me thinking. He was right of course all this didn't make sense. Alice was indeed trying too hard to get Edward and me together. What was she up too I wondered. It had been a while since I had talked to Fala and hoped she would visit my dreams soon so I could put the questions that were building up to her hoping she would tell her what exactly was going on.

The night before the prom I was lying in bed trying my best to relax, but my hopes of sleep came to no avail. It was then I heard a howl echoing out of the woods and appeared to be not far off. I sat up straight in my bed wondering if Jared had finally phased. At that same time a knock came to the door, I called for whoever it was to come in and found not only Jake, but Billy entering my room.

"Did you hear that?" I asked knowing that they did and was the reason they were there.

"Do you think?" is all Jake got out as he walked over and sat next to me on the bed as Billy answered his unfinished question.

"Yes, I believe Jared has phased, but don't worry Sam will be with him," Billy said nodding his head. I could see that not only was he hoping that he was right, but I could also see the worry that shadowed his face as well. He sighed before turning his chair around and started out of the room.

"You kids better get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," he said as he rolled his wheelchair out of the room and back to his own bedroom. Jake jumped up and started to follow him when I grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me with a worried expression across his face.

"Stay with me…please, Jake," I asked. He looked at me and could see my worries as well. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head. He got between the sheets with me and pulled me next to him. I rested my head on his warm chest and sighed feeling so much better being so close to him. He kissed the top of my head as we both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning we found a note on the kitchen table telling us that Billy had left to check on Sam. He wanted to see if Jared had indeed phased the night before. On his return we found out that yes, Jared did phase and he was told that Paul too was now showing signs of phasing. Sam was not alone as one of the protectors any longer.

That night Jake and I attended the prom. Jake looked good enough to eat in that white tux. He had grown at least six inches in the span of a month, and had gained just as much in his muscular physique. He looked like a Greek God standing before me, and when he moved his muscle bulged not only in his chest, but in his muscular arms as well.

He was also starting to look older. His youthful round baby face was taking on a more square jawed mature look as if he was in his mid-twenties instead of an eighteen year old boy I was used to seeing. Not that I was complaining I might add, but god this boy/man was excruciatingly beautiful.

I guess my lavender sequined gown and matching shoes rounded off the look of Billy's obsessive picture taking and his sheik pun of the king and queen attending the ball, but this was the prom and I was definitely no queen, although Jake did look like a King, well my King anyway.

We had a wonderful time at prom. Of course I tried to ignore the hateful glares I got from most of the girls as the green eyed monster reared its ugly head at Jake and I being together, and that's not even mentioning the guys who also glared hatefully at Jake because their dates were paying more attention to him than to their own dates, but I don't think Jake even noticed as he spun me around the dance floor keeping us both in our little bubble enjoying our time together.

That is until Jonas Whitefeather reared his spiteful head as he stood not two feet in front of us and spat out.

"It really is a shame seeing our future Chief spending time with this paleface trash. You'd think his father would put a stop to this kind of public debauchery. What do you say, Jake, our kind not good enough for you these days?" he hatefully asked with a smirk on his face as his friends stood around him chuckling at his bold attempt to get Jake's goat so to speak.

In an instant Jake was on his feet and Embry and Quil was standing next to him keeping his back. Jake stood there with fists clasped to his side and was shaking as he grinded his teeth trying everything not to pounce on the boy standing in front of us now. I thought for a minute that he was going to phase right then and there he was so mad.

But it was also then that I saw Embry shaking even more so than Jake was and that had me worried. I knew that Embry would phase soon after Paul, but as far as I knew Paul hadn't phased as of yet and if he had it had to be recent as recent as of tonight, because as of this morning he hadn't only Jared had.

It was then that I saw Sam entered the room and walk up to the guys, Jared was with him. They both wore cut offs and wife beaters and had flip flops on their feet. Sam approached Jake and gave Jonas a fearful glare. He turned slowly to Jake, Embry and Quil and told them that it was time to go.

"Billy needs you at home, something has come up," he told the guys. Jake relaxed and pulled me tightly to his side. He nodded and we headed out the door. Sam turned and walked up to Jonas standing inches from his face.

"Don't you have anything else to do but cause pain to others?" Jonas smirked out a huff and shook his head as he turned and looked at his posse so to speak and then turned back to Sam.

"Who are you the Rez. Police?" he smirked. Sam grabbed Jonas by his shirt and pulled him up closer to his body his feet leaving the floor. Jonas's nose touching Sam's as he spoke in his soft but meaningful baritone voice.

"That's exactly who I am, and if I hear of you starting any more trouble here on the Rez. I won't arrest you and take you in; I'll take you to the cliffs and throw you over the edge and watch as the current takes you off to your watery grave," Sam hissed as he dropped Jonas to the floor and gave his boys a look telling them all that he meant business as they all took a step backwards in fear of what Sam may do next. Jonas crabbed walked backwards to get away from Sam's towering structure as Jared stood smirking behind him. They both turned and stormed out of the building.

After Sam and Jared left the building they called Jake and I over to them telling Embry and Quil to stay where they were. Sam sighed shaking his head. I could tell he was stressed out.

"Things are happening just as you said they would Bella. Paul just phased this evening and is at the house with Billy, I explained what was happening to him and it took a while to calm him down, but he's calm, well as calm as Paul can be. The thing is it's happening quicker than we expected and seeing Embry and Quil here this evening; I'm afraid they will phase before we get a chance to talk to them and their parents so here's what I suggest. I think we should call a meeting, it probably would be best if we do it at your house Jacob get the remaining families together and tell them what's going on. We didn't even get a chance to explain to Paul what was about to happen and now I see what you were talking about Bella about how hard it is for them when they don't know what's happening to them. Hell, I had to chase Paul almost clear to Canada before I got him to stop. We have to tell the others before they phase," he explained.

"I agree Sam. It sounds like a good plan. We'll head home and have Billy call the families and I'll make some kind of dessert to serve, maybe it will calm down the remaining families so Billy and you can explain what's happening," I told him. He nodded and he and Jared took off.

"What's going on?" Embry asked seemingly upset that he was being left out of the conversation. Jake looked at him and sighed. Knowing he would be the next to phase.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow afternoon Em, just try and stay calm until then…please," Jake replied sadly, knowing what was to come. Embry didn't like it any more than Quil did, but both agreed and took off for home. Jake and I jumped into his car and did the same.

Once there we saw Sam and Jared leaving with a very upset Paul. When we told Billy what had happened he said Sam had told him and that he had already set up a meeting with the remaining families, that being Tiffany Call, Embry's mother and Quil's mother and great-grandfather, Joy and Old Quil. Of course Old Quil knew of what was going to happen, but offered to come to help calm Joy and Tiffany.

Sue and Harry would be there as well both also knowing what was to come as did Leah, but Seth…not so much, but they would be there to help him get through it all.

Quil had lost his father in a boating accident when he was young leaving only his mother and Old Quil to raise him. Tiffany was also a single mother and raised Embry the best way she could. She never told Embry who his father was, but little did she know that I knew who he was and decided to speak to her about it.

Embry deserved to know who his father is and I planned to let him know exactly who that someone was. It's not like Joshua was around to dispute it, and Embry would have Sam, his half-brother to help him get through anything that might come along.

The next afternoon the families started to join us wondering what this meeting was about. I had made three apple pies, Jake's favorite to serve along with large pot of coffee. After everyone was served and was settled waiting for the reason they were there, Sam, Jared and Paul entered and stood behind Billy as he began the meeting.

"Thank you all for joining us this afternoon. I know some of you are wondering why I called you all here this afternoon and I will explain it all to you. I only ask that you hold your questions until I have finished," Billy said and waited for them all to comply with his wishes which they did.

"Okay, what I'm about to explain will seem a little unbelievable I guess you can say, but believe me it is true and there is a reason why this is happening. Not just for what you are about to hear, but the reason behind it," he continued.

"You all have heard me and Old Quil," he said motioning to Old Quil as he spoke, "talk about and tell the stories of old. The stories of Taha Aki and the spirit wolves, the protectors of our tribe…well they are not just stories…they are very true. The protectors have started transforming and three of them stand before you now," he told them as he motioned to the three guys standing behind him.

The room gasped in hearing this and Sue, Harry, and Old Quil helped calm them as Billy continued.

"Please, please calm down and let me finish," Billy pleaded, once they all calmed down a bit he continued.

"We know which of the boys carry the gene and will phase next and that's why we have called this meeting. It seems it is happening faster than we thought it would. We tried to visit each family once the signs began to start, but it seems we weren't quick enough. Paul here shifted before we could explain what was happening to him and it causing him great confusion and sadness and we don't want that to happen again so we decided to call you all here to tell you that it will happen to your sons, and of course to you Leah as well," he said as Leah nodded her head knowing this already.

"Now, there hasn't been a pack since my grandfather Ephraim Black was alpha and chief of this tribe, and the reason for that is because we haven't had a threat until now. That threat comes from a coven of Cold One's/ Vampires that has recently come back to town and resides not far from our Reservation," Billy said.

"The Cullen's?" Joy said as a matter of fact. It wasn't unusual for Joy to think that her family had been in the middle of a lot of supernatural happening seeing that her grandfather in law was once in the pack during Ephraim's rein, he still shifts from time to time and is why he was still living among us. It seems that as long as you shift that you live a longer and fruitful life.

"Yes," is all Billy said.

"We are all going to transform into wolves?" Seth asked as his mother patted his leg to comfort him.

"Yes sweetheart, but it will be okay, we all will be there for you," Sue comforted.

"I don't understand…why me? I'm not even from your tribe, why would I shift into a wolf?" Embry asked. Jake pulled me to him and held me close knowing I would have to explain why Embry will become one of the pack. Billy looked at me as if to ask if I wanted to explain or if I wanted him to do it. I nodded my head for him to go ahead and tell them all what had happened to me and how I knew who Embry's father was. Billy nodded and turned back to the group.

"Embry, son to answer your question I have to tell you another story one that involves Bella here," he began.

"You see, Bella comes back to us from another life she lived before. It was this life, but was sent back to right a wrong. You see vampires have what we call an ability to dazzle their prey. It pulls a human to them so they can feed from them. Bella got caught up with the Cullen coven in her last life with just that ability. The Cullen's used said ability to trap her into their web and in doing so cost her, her life," Billy explained.

"They broke the treaty! If that is so you need to send them on their way. If they're not here maybe it will stop the gene from kicking in!" Joy implored. Billy shook his head.

"No, Joy, it was another lifetime ago, and it wasn't the Cullen's that killed her…well not directly," he replied.

"What, what are you talking about he either killed her or he didn't, which is it?" she demanded.

"I killed her," Sam spoke up loud and clear. She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"You killed her…why?" she asked confused. I stood up and walked over to Billy knowing it was my turn to explain.

"Because, I asked him to. You see Edward Cullen trapped me into a relationship with him. Vampires have these pheromones that when they set them off onto a human it draw said human to them. Edward did this to me, but after a while I started having feelings for Jacob and in time the effect started wearing off. I learned to fight off these pheromones and found that he was just using me to get to my blood," I told her and sighed hating to remember that time in my life. I knew Sam hated hearing this again. He had a hard enough time when I told him about it the first time.

"You see, I was what his kind calls his singer. My blood calls to him more than a normal human and it is almost impossible for them to resist, but he did and wanted to take me away to use me as a feeding bag in the ruse of making me think I was the love of his life and wanted to marry me and make me one of them, but as I said after realizing that I wanted to be with Jacob things kind of went south. He tried to drain me there and then, but Sam was patrolling near the house and heard my screams and rushed to help me. He killed Edward, but not before Edward bit me and I was beginning to change. I didn't want to live the life of a vampire and I begged Sam to kill me. I knew it was the hardest thing that Sam had or would ever face, but I would become what he had fought so diligently against since his transformation so he did as I asked," I told them. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes so I continued.

"After my soul left my body I found myself in the place called the in-between, it was beautiful, so beautiful there are no words to describe it to you, anyway, there was this fae there her name was Fala and she told me that I was given a second chance to return and right a wrong, so here I am. She sent me here two years earlier to do just that and in doing that I'm setting things right, beginning with letting the pack and their families know of their impending phase," I told them.

Sue smiled as did Harry for which I am sure had to do with his impending heart attack that still hasn't happened thank god and for making it easier for them to accept their children's phase.

"That being said it leads me to why Embry will phase," I said as Tiffany stood and yelled.

"No! You will not go on. If I wanted him to know who his father was I would have told him years ago. I will not stand here and let you ruin his life!" she demanded loudly.

"Mom, I have every right to know who my father is. I'm sorry you had to go through what you have to raise me, but Mom I need to know I'm eighteen and I still don't know who he is and it's kind of obvious that he's one of the selected few that carries the wolf gene. Mom, please…" Embry pleaded. Tiffany sat down in her chair in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the group that set around them. Embry looked back at me.

"You know who he is from your last life here don't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Is he still here, still alive I mean?" he asked. I nodded.

"He is still alive or I think he is, but no he doesn't live on the Reservation any longer. Sam looked at me and then Embry and then dropped his arms that were crossed over his chest and stepped forward.

"The only one who carries the gene that doesn't live here any longer is Joshua, my father," Sam offered. I looked at Sam and gave him a smile and a nod from my head.

"Joshua is his father?" Sam asked Tiffany who huffed and bowed her head and then slowly nodded. Sam's face rose to meet Embry's shocked at what he had just learned.

"You're my brother," Sam said nonchalantly still shocked at this revelation, but shortly a smile began to form on his face. He walked over to Embry and pulled him into his arms and gave him a manly hug. "My brother," he said proudly as Embry returned his smile. Embry stood proudly next to his brother as the meeting continued.

"Okay, we can return to the family reunion later, but we need to get to any questions that needs to be asked," Billy said.

"Who will be the next to transform?" Joy asked. All in the know looked over at Embry whose mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Me?" Embry asked stunned at what he heard.

"Yes, son you will be next and then Jacob," Billy said as he stared at Jake as I hugged Jake tighter as he smiled down at me.

"Then Quil, Leah, and finally Seth," Billy continued.

"I didn't think women could phase," Joy said.

"We didn't either daughter, and it still remains to be seen, but if Isabella is right then so be it," Old Quil said. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"There may be two more that will phase, but that won't be for a while," I told them which brought everyone's eyes to me. I had never told them about the other two, or their names anyway because it wasn't really certain that it would happen.

"What do you mean, Bella, I thought that was all the pack?" Billy asked. I had mentioned it to him before, but because I had never said any names and only stopped with Seth, not continuing on with the twins I guess they figured that would be the only ones who would shift.

"Well, I'm not really certain that it will happen, and if it does it might not be for quite some time before it does," I told him.

"Who?" is all he said.

"Colin and Brady Whitefeather," I told him.

"But their only twelve years old?" Sue gasped. I nodded.

"They will be thirteen when it happens…if it happens, and seeing that I don't know what's coming I can't be for sure if they will phase," I told them. Billy nodded as did the others.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens, but in the meantime we'll keep an eye on them," Billy said as he looked over at Sam, who also nodded in understanding.

"So we don't know what's coming?" Tiffany asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but that still remains to be seen. This meeting is manly to let you all know what is happening with your children. We hoped by telling you all this that they will have not only the support of the pack and tribe, but your support as well. They are very special young men and women and need our praise for what they are about to become, that being the legendary protectors of our tribe. It will still be our secret and no outsiders should ever hear of them. There are a selective few that know, but that's it. Only Bella, her father and the imprints," he said.

"Imprints?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, their soul mates. The Great Spirit pairs them with their other halves. Lead's them to one another. They will complete them and keep them grounded, and focused on what they are doing. It is a great gift, and Sam has already found his," Billy offered as the group looked over at Sam who was smiling brightly along with Sue and Harry.

"Will all of them find their imprints?" she asked. Billy nodded.

"They should…Isabella will be Jacob's once he's phased, but we only know this because Bella has seen it in her last life," Billy told her as Jake smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of my head. For me that was something that remained to be seen. Fala was the one who told me this and I saw no need to disagree with her, she's not led me wrong yet.

"Is there any more questions?" Billy asked. The group turned and looked at one another as they tried to think of what to ask, but Leah was the one to say something, something I found hard to believe that no one else mentioned.

"Will it hurt, I mean when we shift into wolf form…will it hurt?" she asked softly. Billy turned to Sam, Paul and Jared, but Paul's the one who answered.

"Like a bitch," he said plain and simple drawing a cringe from the guys left to phase yet.

"It does hurt the first time, but it gets easier the more you do it. Don't worry, I'll help you with it," Sam offered, trying to calm the still to come newbie wolves. She nodded as did Embry, Quil, and Seth knowing there was nothing they could do about it anyway.

I looked up at Jake and saw he was concentrating on what was said. I could tell he was worried about what was to come.

"So, Sam you're our Alpha?" Seth asked. Sam nodded and turned to look at Jacob.

"I'm standing in as Alpha, the true Alpha will be Jacob after he phases and learns how to handle the pack," he replied. Jake furrowed his brow hating the thought of being the head of anything, but what did they expect. He was young and hated having his choices taken from him. I think the only thing that was keeping him going was that I was in his life and would be there for and with him for the rest of his life.

The others seemed to understand and left it at that, and after a few more questions the meeting broke up and Jake helped me clean up.

Embry left with Sam so he could keep a better eye on him because we all knew he was about to phase at any minute.

Jake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest while I was doing the dishes.

"You're going to be my imprint huh?" he whispered as he kissed my jaw continuing down to my shoulders causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"So it seems I giggled lowering my head to my shoulders trying to stop Jake's manipulations because it tickled. He chuckled as he swung me around to face him. My soapy hand lay against his now wet tee shirt. He leaned down and kissed me oh so softly in a passionate kiss. I moaned as I felt a tingle run from my head clean down to my toes. When we came up for air I moaned once again loved being held by this man, this god among gods.

"I love you, honey," he whispered as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you to, baby," I replied as he kissed me again. We were broken apart by the voice from none other than my father.

"Alright you two break it up, father in the room," he said with a chuckle as he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room to watch the game with Billy.

Charlie had returned to his own house, but spent as much time as he could down here. I worried for him when he was at the house, but he was adamant about being at home most of the time and Dad was as stubborn as I was, hell that's where I got it, so we let him do what he wanted. He did however promise Sam that if anything happened that he'd be the first he would call.

I just hoped if anything did happen that Sam could get to him fast enough. My one consideration was that the pack was growing faster than we anticipated so at least they could patrol around the house in Forks, and that made me feel a little better.

A few days later Jake and I were sitting at the kitchen table studying for finals when we heard another howl coming from the woods. We looked at one another wondering what was happening now.

A/N: **Fate,** were about to see what Fala warned Bella about. Everyone has joined the pack leaving Leah and Seth, which will in the next chapter. Enjoy...Thanks for reading, hugs


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 10

Jake and I were sitting at the kitchen table studying for finals when we heard another howl coming from the woods. We looked at one another wondering what was happening now. Had Embry phased or were they on the hunt for a vampire that may be trying to come onto the Reservation?

We couldn't tell what was going on and probably wouldn't until what was happening was over seeing Jake hadn't phased as of yet so he couldn't phase and see what was happening. It's not as though Sam or the others could stop to answer their cell phones so all we could do is wait.

It has been two hours and still no word of what was going on and to say we were sitting on pins and needles would be a huge understatement. Billy had called Harry to see if he knew anything, but he hadn't heard anything either. We tried phoning Sam's house phone hoping that Emily had moved in, but no one answered so the question of whether Emily had moved in was answered seeing she didn't answer the phone.

About four hours later the phone rang causing the three of us to jump. Jake jumped up to answer and to our surprise it was Charlie. He was very upset and Jake said it sounded like he was almost in tears and told us to meet him at the tribal hospital that there had been an accident.

My stomach rolled in anticipation wondering what had happened. I had a few ideas, but hoped none of what I was thinking would be a possibility. One being that Harry had had the heart attack that I predicted, but that couldn't be could it? I mean, Billy talked to him not more than a few hours ago, so what else could it be?

Nothing like this happened in my last life and was grating badly on my nerves. Even Jake and Billy asked if I knew, but there was nothing I could tell them for I didn't know. Once at the hospital I found out what was going on and I realized what Fala had told me about if something was supposed to happen it would eventually finding another way if I diverted it from happening in the first place, and she was so right.

It seemed that Sam and Emily had gotten into an argument about her moving in with him. She wanted to be close to her parents that were sickly and needed her help. Sam suggested that a nurse be hired so they could be together. He had tried to explain to her that he was miserable without her being near him, but she wasn't having any of it and the argument continued and Sam lost control and phased to close to her and the inevitable happened. Just like before but under different circumstances.

I knew that Emily would be okay and Dad already knew what the excuse was going to be from hearing the story from me, that a bear attacked her while walking in the woods. He asked me how this had happened when we took such care in planning everything out. I told him what Fala had told me about if it was meant to be fate would find a way to make it happen no matter how hard we tried to stop it. He seemed to understand it, but it still didn't calm the devastation that, Sam and we were going through. It also had me wondering what else would find a way of happening that we couldn't stop.

But it seemed that it didn't happen quite in the same way as it did before, thank God! Sam, even through his anger remembered what I had told him and took a step back away from Emily. With him doing so Emily too step back, and even taking the right precautions it wasn't enough. As Sam's front paws fell to the ground, his claws skimming down Emily's leg cleaving the right leg almost in two from her thigh to her calf. I'd hate to see what would have happened if he was any closer, and was glad that Sam and Emily at least listened to what I had told them it could have been much worse.

Emily did get better leaving her with only a large scar and a limp. Emily did forgive Sam as I knew she would as Sam spent every waking hour by her side until she was able to leave the hospital leaving Jared as his second in command to watch over the pack and their land until he was able to take up his place as Alpha once again.

Embry did phase during that time, and Jake was even closer to phasing himself. He was getting more agitated and snapped at Billy and me for the smallest of reasons. He had grown a full foot in the span of a few weeks and was eating like there was no tomorrow, and that's not saying how much his body temperature had risen. We knew it wouldn't be long now.

It was right after graduation that Jake phased. Billy had called Sam and told him that Jake had started shaking, almost vibrating out of his clothes. When Sam arrived he had Jared, Paul and Embry with him, and as soon as Sam walked into the house he knew it was time. He grabbed Jake and between the four of them shuffled Jake out of the house. To say Billy and I were nervous would be an understatement.

It wasn't long before we heard a sorrowful howl coming from where Jake and the others had disappeared. I buried my head into Billy's shoulder and we both cried and comforted one another. I knew from what Jake had told me in my last life how painful it was for their first phase and Billy and I both hated for him or any of them to have to go through that.

We hadn't seen Jake for the better part of two weeks following his phase. After the mishap with Emily, Sam wasn't taking any chances for it to happen again, so he took Jake out into the woods for that time period, and between the four of the wolves made sure he was in control of his temper before allowing him to come back.

Once Jake walked through the door and our eyes met I found what I had heard so many times in my last life about gravity not holding you to the ground once the wolf imprints was true. I don't know why it hadn't happened that way in my last life, but it sure as hell did this time.

Maybe it was due to how connected to Edward and his family I was or how upset Jake was at finding out what the Cullen's were or the fact that I was dating one of them, I don't know, but I felt the earth move this time and I couldn't be happier.

Jake strolled across the floor and pulled me into his arms and held me there as he buried his head into my hair taking in my scent as I took in his as I buried my face into his chest. Mmm…pine, and spiced apples, and in that moment became my favorite scent. We heard Billy chuckling in the background as I pulled away to look at him and gave him a bashful smile.

"She your Alpha female, Jake," Billy offered causing Jake furrowed his eyebrows.

"How can that be when Sam is still Alpha?" he asked confused.

"You are the true Alpha, Jake, whether you take up that roll or not, Bella is still the Alpha female," Billy explained. Jake looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders and then gave me that brilliant smile of his before kissing me deeply, neither of us caring that Jake's dad was only a few feet away.

So the pack was starting to find their imprints the ones who would ground them keep them calm and centered and no one was doing that better than Jake. It made me wonder if it wasn't my fault that Jake let Sam continue being the Alpha in my last life. I mean, would Jake have taking up the Alpha roll if I had chosen him instead of Edward? Because looking at things the way they are now it seems that the imprints are truly what guided these guys, their wolves.

I mean, look at Embry and Quil they still run around acting like children sometimes and Paul still fucks anything with boobs, but when you look at Sam, Jared and Jake their nothing like that, their more settled in tuned to life especially Jacob.

With him it was almost like watching pieces of a puzzle coming together. Each piece fitting perfectly and as you kept putting them together the picture was starting to take form, and that's what Jake was doing putting himself together one piece at a time and you could see the Alpha in him starting to form.

His concentration became sharper like he was studying everything and everyone around him. He stood taller as his confidence grew. The childish games he used to play with Embry and Quil stopped. Instead his lifelong friends started respecting him more without even realizing they were doing it.

When they began their childish antics around him he just looked at them with a furrowed brow not having to say a word and the two guys cleared their throat, shook their heads with a "never mind man," which Jake forgot and moved on without even thinking about it. Yes, Jake was becoming the Alpha of the La Push pack and didn't even realize he was doing it… " **Fate"**

Emily was getting better at getting around and Sam spent all the time he could with her. Emily had finally given in and moved in with Sam when her cousin from her dad's side moved in with Emily's parents after Emily's accident and decided to stay and help out. The girl needed a place to stay after her last living parent passed away a few weeks before taking care of both Emily and her problem. " **Fate** always finds a way," I thought out loud not realizing I was doing so. Sam looked at me and smiled nodding his head.

"She certainly does," he said as he pulled Emily into his arms and kissed her causing Emily to giggle.

Jared had finally imprinted on Kim before all that happened with Sam and Emily, and he was amazed that he hadn't even thought about the girl the whole time they were in school together. Four years they had shared a class together and he hadn't noticed her, but after he phased boom…there she was his whole reason for living… **Fate** once again.

Quil had phased a week before and loved every minute of it. He said he was meant for this and ran around chasing his tail often which caused the guys to chuckle at how inmmature he was.

It was a few nights later when Jake and I were sitting out on the porch enjoying the evening stars together when we heard howling coming from the woods not far off. Jake sat up and kissed my cheek and told me he had to go.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded.

"I think Leah finally phased. Don't worry I let you know something soon," he said as he ran around back and phased and disappeared into the wooded area behind the house. Billy rolled his wheelchair out and asked if everything was alright.

"Jake thinks Leah may have phased…he went to check," I told him he nodded his head with a sigh and went back inside. A few minutes later he rolled back onto the porch and threw my bag at me.

"Come on let's go to the Clearwater's if Leah did phase they'll need our support," he said as he rolled out to the truck and pushed himself into the truck and leaned down grabbing his chair and throwing it in the back of the truck before closing the door and handing me his keys with a smile. I shook my head at how self-sufficient Billy could be at times.

We pulled up in front of the Clearwater's house. I jumped out and got Billy's chair from the back and placed it by the door as he pulled himself out and we approached the house. Sue ran out of the house with tears streaming down her cheek and tried to explain what was happening.

"It's Leah, Billy she phasing as we speak. Harry and Seth are out there in case they need help, but I don't see what either of them could do," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, Sue they'll be alright come on help me inside and we'll stay with you until we learn what's happening," Billy said as we entered their house. I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee while Billy calmed Sue down. Afterwards I went into the living room and asked Sue where Leah's room was.

"Upstairs, the first door on the left, why?" she answered confused with my question.

"Because, I bet not one of those guys out there realized that once Leah phases back that she will be naked…she'll need some clothes to put on," I told her. She gasped realizing the same thing and rushed ahead of me to find something for Leah to wear.

"Oh dear spirits, I didn't think of that either," she said as she rushed up the stairs. "What should I get her?" she asked.

"Probably something light a sundress maybe, something she can slide into easily," I told her. She nodded in understanding and handed me a green sundress with yellow flowers on it. I just knew Leah was going to kill me for bringing this dress for her to wear because it was hideous. Poor thing I thought as I made my way down the stairs and found my way out back and through the wooded area. I listened to the sounds of growls and whispers to guide my way.

When I finally got to where the others were I could see they were trying to talk Leah into phasing back. Harry turned when he saw me approach and I could see the pained expression on his face from having to watch his precious daughter go through all this.

I touched his arm in hopes of comforting him and he gave me a small smile.

"I brought Leah something to put on after she phases back," I told him he gasped after realizing that he hadn't thought of it either.

"I never even thought of that, thank you Bella," I smiled and looked over at Seth who was standing close to Harry and noticed he was vibrating so bad you could hardly see him. I gasped and grabbed Harry and pulled him farther away from Seth.

"Jake!" I screamed as Jake still in his wolf form swung his large head around surprised in seeing me there, but saw me pointing to Seth. He turned a saw what I had just saw and howled long and loud. I heard more growls and Jake and Paul ran to Seth's side just as he burst into a ball of fur himself.

At the same time Harry groaned and hit the ground on his knees and held his chest as he took short gasps of air into his lungs. He grasped his shirt like this was causing him pain.

"Noooo! Harry no, don't do this to me now, I didn't go through all this to lose you so you fight Harry Clearwater you fight for your life, for your family. Do you hear me?!" I yelled.

"Sam!" I yelled as I held Harry in my arms as tears flowed down my face. Sam looked over at me and even in wolf form I could see his face fall.

It wasn't long before I felt Jared next to me in his human form. He took Harry from my arms and carried him back to the house. When Sue saw us she screamed and phoned for emergency services at the same time she ran to Harry as Jared laid him on the sofa. Billy grabbed me and held me in his arms as I cried into his chest.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen," I kept saying over and over again. "I warned him he was taking precautions…why?" I cried.

"Something's are just meant to be sweetheart. Now don't you fret, he's not dead yet," he said rubbing soft circles on my back and shushing me telling me it will be alright.

In no time the paramedics came and rushed Harry to the emergency room in Forks. The Quileutes hated going to Forks for the medical treatments and didn't if they could help it, but the tribal clinic wasn't set up to take care of heart attack victims so Harry was sent to Forks General.

Sue went with him as Billy and I waited for the pack to finish with Leah and Seth. We called Charlie and told him what had happened and that we wouldn't be there until things wound down here and he agreed to go sit with Sue while we finished here. When the pack finally did come back, Jake came straight to me and took me from his dad arms and held me close to his chest.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what happened, Jake, it wasn't supposed to happen," I told him. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault honey, you don't control the fates. You tried to warn him, he was just too far gone evidently," he said.

"But what's the point of warning everyone of what's going to happen if it just going to happen anyway? It just not fair, Jake, it's not fair."

"Look, you tried to help it's no one's fault, Bells." I shook my head not feeling like I did anyone any good, I just couldn't see the point in my warning anyone when they were just going to get hurt or die anyway I thought. I sighed as I leaned against Jake as he led me and his dad to the truck and we made our way to the hospital in Forks.

We arrived at the hospital and found Dad trying to comfort poor Sue. Leah took his place as he came over to me and Jake.

"Bells, I know you and know what you're thinking…it is not your fault."

"Dad, I just don't understand any of this. It wasn't supposed to happen, I warned him, just as I warned Sam and neither of the warnings did any good. What good was it for me to come back and fix what's wrong if it doesn't work anyway?" I said almost defeated.

"You've done a lot of good, Bells. You've got the tribal council to listen to you and now the pack knows what to expect before they phased. You've got the council to let the packs family know what going on instead of their families thinking that they were running around causing trouble. All you've done has made the pack stronger, and Emily wasn't hurt as badly as she was the last time, right?" he said truthfully.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, yeah, you're right when you speak of things like that, but two people are still hurt, and I couldn't help them. I wanted so badly to help them Dad," I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"You help sweetheart, more than you know," he said as he wiped the stray tear from my face. "It was meant to happen, honey. Didn't you tell me yourself that that fairy or whatever she was told you that if it was meant to be that fate would find away? Well it did and it isn't your fault," he said.

I thought of what he said and he was right that's exactly what Fala had told me Fate would find a way no matter what I did to try and stop it. There was no way around it if it was meant to be. I guess I just wanted it all to be okay. Emily, so beautiful not that she wasn't, but I wanted her without the scars whether it be on her leg and not her face. And I wanted Harry to live and be with his family, he was a good man. His family didn't deserve to lose him.

Dad had walked to the back of the emergency room to find out what was going on and I was leaning into Jake and listening to the whispers around the room. I heard Leah ask her mom if it was her and Seth phasing that caused her Dad's heart attack. Sue put her arm around Leah and held her close.

"Of course not sweetheart, you know your Dad has a history of heart trouble. He was probably sneaking around eating things he shouldn't have been again," Sue said kissing the top of her daughter's head. Leah pulled away and looked at her mom confused.

"What? Dad wouldn't do that would he? Especially when he knew what could happen."

"You know how you father is fixated with Twinkies. I bet if we go and look right now there will probably be a full box of them under his car seat as we speak," Sue said.

"There is," Seth said. I found them earlier when I went out to get that flashlight out of the glove-box. I ate a couple of them before I came back into the house," he continued.

"Damn him," Leah spouted. Knowing that was the reason of his heart attack, he wouldn't eat the right kinds of food and it finally killed him.

"See, it wasn't your fault," Jake whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head. I cuddled up closer to him as we all waited for some news about Harry.

A/N: A pack meeting, a walk, and then something else happens, Fate strikes again, we'll see in the next update...enjoy, huggs.


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 11

" _See, it wasn't your fault," Jake whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head. I cuddled up closer to him as we all waited for some news about Harry._

It had been a few hours of pure agony waiting to see what Harry's outcome would be. Finally a doctor dressed in green scrubs carrying a medical folder walked out looking around the waiting room.

"The family of Harry Clearwater?" he called out as Sue jumped to her feet along with Leah and Seth who stepped to her side.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, Harry is my husband," she said shakily. He walked over and motioned for her to take a seat as he sat down next to her. Sue turned waiting for the Doctor to tell her how Harry was doing as Leah sat next to her and Seth stooped down in front of his mother all looking at the Doctor, as we all were.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Doctor Meraz. I've been treating your husband, and I'm afraid your husband has had a heart attack. Now it's not as bad as it could have been, and he's doing fine at the moment, he's stable and is being constantly watch to make sure he stays that way," he explained as Sue, Leah and Seth all let out a breath they had been holding waiting for word on Harry's condition.

"I see by his chart he has seen a physician for his condition, and that he has been explained too about taking care of himself and his diet. I can't implore enough how important it is that Mr. Clearwater watch what he eats and get enough exercise to keep his heart strong so this doesn't happen again," he continued.

"We would like to keep him overnight and monitor him to make sure his condition doesn't change. I'm also going to have the nutritionist come out and talk to you about Mr. Clearwater's diet and what he should or shouldn't be eating. Now I know in some cases and I'm not criticizing your way of life. It's just I've met many families that live on a fixed budget and find it hard to buy the right type of food to sustain their families. This dietitian specializes in just that sort of thing, she's very good at her job and I'd advise you listen to her…she can help."

"Thank you Doctor. We've tried to change our diet especially after finding out about my husband's condition. I'd be happy to meet this dietitian, I'm sure she will be helpful," Sue told him. He nodded.

"I'll send her to you. In the meantime if you'd like to sit with your husband that would be fine, and if not leave a number where you can be reached. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Clearwater," he said as he stood nodding his head to Leah and Seth.

"Thank you again Doctor," Sue said as the doctor turned and disappeared behind the emergency room door.

As soon as the doctor left the emergency doors opened again and another doctor walked out. I knew right away who it was, but I also knew he didn't know me, or at least I didn't think he did. He walked up to Sue and gave her a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Doctor Cullen and I hear that Harry will be spending the night with us."

"You stay away from him Leech!" Paul roared. Sam stood up and put his hand on Paul's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Paul, calm down…Now!" he ordered trying to keep the piece and not showing the humans what they truly were. All the wolves were on their feet and shaking, but were keeping their wits about them, including Paul, but only because Sam Alpha ordered him. Paul was the most volatile of the wolves. He was always ready for a fight, and he was probably like that due to his upbringing. Carlisle smiled and ignored the wolves as he looked back at Sue then continued to speak to her.

"Please don't worry we'll take good care of him for you," he said and I knew he was being completely honest with her, but he still made me a little nervous. As he turned he looked at me and smiled and nodded once in my direction. "Miss Swan," he said as he walked away. Jake growled softly and tightened his hold on me as we watched Carlisle disappear behind the doors. I let out a disappointing sigh and buried my face in Jake's chest.

It was then that a nurse came over and led Sue to Harry's room. Leah stood up worried about her mother.

"Mom, you want me to come with you?" Leah asked nervously. Sue turned to look at her daughter and smiled.

"No dear, take Seth home and try to get some rest. You've both been through enough tonight," she said as she followed the nurse.

"Embry, follow Sue and keep watch from the hall. I don't trust that bloodsucker," Sam ordered.

"Alright, Sam, I'm on it," Em said as he too disappeared behind the doubled doors.

Once we made sure Sue and Harry was safe we headed home with Sam telling us there will be a pack meeting in the morning at his place and he wanted me to attend. I nodded and we left the hospital.

I was still upset with the outcome of the night, but remembered Charlie's words and knew he was right. I had changed a lot of things and Harry was still alive. Because I had warned him about the upending heart attack he did take precautions and is probably why he was still alive. If he had been eating the way he should he probably wouldn't be here now. So my warning did help.

The next day we met at Sam's. After kissing Jake on the cheek I went immediately into the kitchen to help Emily cook breakfast. The first thing I smelled was her muffins, and as I walked into the kitchen she was pulling them out of the oven.

While I fried the bacon and sausage, Emily rolled out and cut the biscuits and placed them in the already heated oven just as Kim walked in and asked if she could help. We put her to work on cracking eggs into a bowl and as soon as the meat was finished frying we cooked the eggs.

Once breakfast was cooked and placed on the table, Emily, Kim and I made our plates and the guys dug in. Even if everything changed between the two worlds I've lived in the one thing I knew for sure would never change, that being the wolves, they would always stay the same at least with their appetites, they were always hungry.

After eating and cleaning up we made our way to the living room. The pack filled the house with their broad bodies and I wondered how they all fit, but they did sitting and filling up every inch of the living space. As for the ladies, we sat on our perspective mens lap as Sam began the meeting.

"Bella, I'm worried about the way Dr. Cullen said 'we will watch over him' at the hospital last night. Do you think he meant it in another way or was he being sincere?" I shrugged my shoulders as I answered his question.

"To tell the truth I don't really know. I mean in my last life I would say that he was being sincere, but in this one I can't really be sure. He sounded sincere, but…I have to say that I think you did the right thing by leaving Embry there to protect them just in case." Sam nodded and sighed and I could see his mind working.

"I thought he was being sincere too, but I had to keep my bases covered. I sent Quil to relieve Embry; he should be here soon. I don't think anything happened or Em would have called me if it had." I nodded my head in agreement.

"So everything you predicted has came true so far, including the incidence that you've warned us about, and due to your warnings they have been minimal, they could have been a lot worse. And I thank god for your insight. Now your predictions about the ones that would phase have come true including in the right order, can you tell me now that this is all that will shift?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I know of two more, but as I said before I'm not sure they will at this point. And if they do it won't be for a while."

"You speak of Brady and Colin?" I nodded.

"Yes, but as I told you I died before I found out what was coming and I really can't tell you if more than the twins phase at this point," I explained. Sam nodded his head.

"You've told me about certain things that happened in your last life and we know that because you've changed the outcome of certain events that they can still come into fruition, but will be changed in some way. We know this because of Harry and Emily and how it could have been worse. Do you think these chains of events will still come to light or do you think it will just dwindle away and we can continue on with our lives?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. Fala said that with changing these events that they could disappear completely or move to another place and time. I just can't be sure. We'll just have to proceed cautiously and see what happens.

"Okay, I guess that's what we'll have to do for the time being," Sam said as he looked around the room at some of the confused wolves. So he explained.

"Look, I know that you all know what happened to Bella and most of why she was sent back or at least as much as she or I know anyway, and that is to change a wrong decision she made, and she has done that, but we still don't know why it was so important that she do this, and hopefully we'll learn that reason soon," Sam explained and then continued.

"What you guys don't know is what happened to her during her last life. Because she was intertwined with the Cullen's Bella has had many close calls with our enemy. What Bella is telling us is that her spirit guide informed her that because she hasn't been around the Cullen's in this life it is unknown if she will meet up with these fates again, hence changing her fate for the better if they do not."

Listening to Sam's explanation I realized that I had never thought of Fala being my spirit guide, but I guess she was wasn't she? I thought to myself as Sam continued.

"But because she has changed so many events in this life and if these bad events do happen, the events themselves could change to a different place and time. It is important that we keep a close eye on our borders. Bella explained that there will be a coven of three bloodsuckers passing through the area soon, the red eyed kind.

This is why it is of great importance we keep our borders well protected," he said as the wolves all agreed.

"There is more to this event, but you will learn more of it at a later time. Paul I want you to take Seth with you, you and he are on the next rotation. Teach him what he needs to know and make sure he learns the scents of the Cullen's so he will be able to tell if he picks up a scent that doesn't belong to one of them," Sam ordered.

"Will do boss. Come on pup you're going to learn from the best," Paul said causing the entire room to roll their eye and me to giggle. Sam assigned the rest of the patrols and then walked over to me.

"Bella, I want you to stay on the Reservation. I don't want you off our land for any reason, understood," he said. I nodded as he turned to Jake.

"You watch and make sure she stays put and when it's your turn to patrol, bring her here so Emily and I can keep a watchful eye on her," he continued.

"Right, Sam. Thanks," Jake told him as he hugged me tight against his chest. Sam nodded and pointed towards the door.

"Get out of here, take her for a walk or something, just make sure it's on the Rez. He said as he turned a pulled Emily into a hug burying his face into her hair causing her to giggle. Jake chuckled and pulled me out the door.

Jake and I walked for a while and wound up at the top of the cliffs where the guys go cliff diving. It was beautiful up here looking down on the ocean below us and as far as we could see. Jake turned me to him and kissed me passionately.

"I want to show you this place I love going to. I think you'll love it as much as I do," he said as he grasped my hand and led me into the woods. We had walked for some time until we heard some rustling deeper into the wood. Jake stopped and listened to see what was ahead and soon learned it was Paul and Seth running patrol. Paul ran behind one of the trees and phased back to human and walked out to greet us.

"What are you guys doing out here?" he asked while walking towards us.

"Just taking Bella for a walk, I thought you were supposed to be running patrol," Jake asked draping his arm over my shoulder.

"We are dick wad, I'm showing Seth how to ascertain the difference between the Cullen's odors," he said a little irritated.

"Shit, I hadn't noticed we were this far out. Sorry Bells we should head back," he said saluting to Paul, but as we turned to head back I heard a crack. At first I thought it was thunder, but as I listened closer I realized it wasn't thunder at all. I looked up at Jake and then to Paul, I know they saw the terror in my eyes.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled me close stroking my hair with his hands as Paul walked back over to us showing concern of his own.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked. Jake shook his head and looked down at me.

"Jake don't you hear that?" I asked softly but with panic in my voice. He and Paul pulled their heads up and listened as the crack came again. "Don't you hear that?" I asked them both again.

"Bells, it's just thunder," he said as Paul and he chuckled. I grabbed his shirt and jerked on it making him see I meant what I was about to say.

"Baseball, Jake. The Cullens are playing baseball. That's not thunder it them hitting a hard ball," I growled. Jake looked at me with a furrowed brow and then looked at Paul before grabbed my hand and almost pulled me in the direction of home.

"Paul, call for our brothers, I'm taking Bella home and then I'll join you," Jake said with a voice of authority. I heard the howl of a wolf knowing it was Paul calling for help.

It was then that I heard a whirling like noise, and just as I was going to ask Jake what that noise was I heard a crack and then a loud thud. I turned to see Seth lying on the ground.

"Jake!" I screamed turning back and running towards Seth. I sat on the ground and pulled his huge head in my lap. "What happened to him?" I asked just as Jake bent over a picked up the object that hit Seth off the ground. Jake turned toward Paul.

"Why are they playing baseball so close to the treaty line?" Jake asked confused. Paul shook his head not able to answer him in his wolf form.

"Come on Bells. I need to get you out of here," Jake said.

"I'm not leaving Seth until I know he's alright," I told Jake seriously as Seth phased back to his human form, still unconscious.

"He'll be fine, honey, he's a wolf," Jake replied with a chuckle.

Jake hearing another noise swung around to find Quil and Embry in wolf form.

They were the first to show up. They ran behind a tree to change from wolf form to human and walked towards us.

"Hey who's watching Sue and Harry?" Jake asked after seeing Quil with Embry.

"Oh, yeah. Charlie showed up and told me he'd stay with them for a while," Quil said as he looked down at Seth laying in Bella's lap.

"What happened to him?" Quil asked as he stooped down just as Seth was coming too.

"Ouch, what hit me? Seth asked as shook his head trying to relieve himself from the fogginess he was feeling.

"You got hit in the head with a baseball. Normally that wouldn't hurt if it was a human doing the hitting, but seeing as it was a vampire that's a complete different story," Jake told him. Seth growled as Quil burst out laughing.

"Shit, what's the odds in that?" he said just as another ball came flying through the air and smacking Quil upside his head. Quil too hit the ground with an oompf. Causing, Embry to double over in laughter. Jake and Paul stood still contemplating why the Cullen's were playing so close to the treaty line completely ignoring Quil, while I moved over to comfort Quil.

"Don't worry about him Bella he's got a thick skull," Embry said still laughing. "Even if he loses a few marbles it won't make any difference he never had that many to begin with," he continued laughing.

Jake looked down where Quil head laid on my lap and shook his head while rolling his eyes. He stooped down and listened to Quil breathing to see if he was faking it or not. Jake growled at Quil and stood up.

"Get up!" he yelled while he nudged Quil hard in his side with the toe of his shoe. Quil opened his eyes and shook his head asking the same thing Seth asked moments ago.

"What the hell hit me?" he asked knowing what had hit him, but not moving from my lap.

"What do you think you're doing man? Get away from my imprint!" Jake yelled. Quil smiled and looked up at me and then back to Jake.

"You don't think I'd let Seth get all the attention do ya?" he asked

"Get up you idiot!" Jake yelled again.

"Oh come on Jake, bro's before hoes, remember." Jake growled.

"Are you calling my imprint a hoe, man?"

"No, but we're bff's man, we share everything," Quil tried. Jake walked over to Quil and pulled him off my lap, balled up his fist and punched him square in the jaw.

"I don't share…especially Bella stay the hell away from her," he ordered. Quil stood there wiping the blood from his lip as Embry stood behind Jake snickering.

As the guys were acting like idiots my mind was lost in memories, trying to figure out why the Cullen's were playing baseball so close to the treaty line. Surely they know the wolves would be watching. I knew this went off completely different in my last life, and I knew it would be played differently in this one. I tried to think as they would think or at least how Edward and Alice would think. And then it hit me. Oh God! I ran to Jake.

"Jake get me out of here, get me out of here, Now!" I yelled he grabbed my hand and began to walk with me out of the woods, but I stopped shaking my head.

"Phase, Jake let me ride you we don't have much time!" I screamed. Jake phased without even taking off his shorts and knelt down. I climbed onto his back and he took off like a flash as I held on tightly to his fur.

As we ran I had Jake relay my message back to the pack.

A/N: What does Bella know that the others don't yet, Will they be okay? We'll find out in the next update...enjoy...thanks for reading, huggs


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 12

" _Phase, Jake let me ride you we don't have much time!" I screamed. Jake phased without even taking off his shorts and knelt down. I climbed onto his back and he took off like a flash as I held on tightly to his fur._

 _As we ran I had Jake relay my message back to the pack._

"There are three nomads coming through here in a matter of a few seconds. One has dark skin with dread locks his name is Laurent. The other two are mated. The male is tall with scraggly blond hair tied up in a ponytail. His name is James he has a gift as a tracker, he enjoys tracking humans and vampires alike just to play with them before he drains the humans and kills his prey. The female, Victoria she is tall and has fiery red hair she also has a gift of evasion, her you have to watch out for. She's a slippery one she is and she's as evil as they come. And yes, Sam these are the ones I told you about. The Cullen's are playing baseball close to the treaty line they know the nomads will come across your land. They want them to find me or at least get a chance to smell my scent. They think I'll come to them for help. That's why I'm having Jake get me out of there. Be careful guys."

Sam's P.O.V.

Myself, and the rest of the pack had just got to the treaty line finding Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry. Jake had just left to take Bella out of the way of danger when we arrived.

We could hear Bella explaining what was coming and why they were headed this way…those damn Cullen's. If they think they'll get their hands on Bella they had another thing coming.

"Alright you guys listen up. You heard Bella, spread out Paul you take Quil and Embry north, keep out of the way and wait for the nomads to get in sight and then come in from behind them. Jared you take Leah and head south and do the same thing. Seth will stay with me, and remember what Bella said about the female leech. Don't let her slip away…got that?" Sam asked as the pack answered in unison.

"Yes sir."

"Pay attention and stay safe, if you need help yell." Sam said as they stood ready for battle.

I could hear Bella telling Jake as he ran that if we kill the blonde tracker that we'd have to make sure to get the redhead or she'd come after Bella. A mate for a mate she said, but I didn't get that considering Jake wasn't even here to fight, not yet anyway.

"I can smell them, Sam." Paul informed them.

"Alright keep your minds open and let's take them out!" Sam ordered.

After a few seconds I could see them through Paul's eyes. They were being cautious, maybe they have picked up our scent, or Bella's. God I hope not.

I watched as they moved slowly. They passed Paul's group and I could see him quietly maneuvering around them taking up position behind them. Leah and Jared were doing the same thing, we had them surrounded now.

As they came into eyesight they slowed almost to a complete stop. The blonde male smirked as he slowly approached us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" James asked confidently, but I could still smell his fear. "Have you ever seen wolves this big before, Vicky?" he ask the red head.

"Nope, or smelled anything so disgusting," she said as she held her nose and shook her head causing her red locks to bounce all over her head. James and Laurent chuckled. She too held some fear, but neither one of them held as much fear as the male with the dreadlocks. He eyes us in disbelief.

"I think we should move on James," Laurent said fearfully.

Sam phased to human form not caring that he stood before these creatures bare as the day he was born, causing the redhead to chuckle once again.

"You are on our land. Leeches are not welcome on Quileute land." Sam told them causing the mated pair to laugh loudly.

"Your land huh? Well, I really don't care whose land I'm standing on and you my overly sized wolf are no threat to any of us. So if you would kindly get out of our way we'll be on our way. But before we go, pray tell us what that amazing aroma is?" he asked Sam only to be ignored.

"You smell that, Vicky?"

"Yeah, smells like there's a snack nearby, maybe we should find it before we head out. I am feeling a little peckish that fisherman we found on that boat a while back did little to nothing for me," she said with a smirk.

Paul, Embry and Quil were closing in behind the creatures as were Jared and Leah. Seth stood at my side as the pack waited for my order to attack.

"Certainly darling, but first let me take care of this creatures before we hunt down that snack for you he said as James crouch down and dove for Sam.

"Now!" Sam yelled as he dove forward changing in mid jump and clamping down on James neck ripping his head from his shoulders. Seth dove in as well and helped Sam rip James apart and then started a fire and began throwing body parts into the flames.

Laurent seeing what was happening took off to the south where Jared and Leah jumped him and tore him apart before he could get away.

Victoria screamed "NO!" seeing James her mate being torn apart and dove for Sam to stop him, Paul got to her first, but he didn't get a good hold on her and she slipped away throwing him into a near-by tree.

Just then Jake arrived, phased back to human and dove for the tree where Victoria had tried to escape, skimming up it. He grabbed the red head by the ankle before she could run not expecting the wolves to climb a tree. Jake brutally pulled her from the tree. She fell to the ground as he dove from the tree and in mid-fall phased back into wolf form, landing on her at the same time Paul did and they ripped her apart as well.

Sam looked over at Jake and was impressed at what he had just seen. He had never seen any of the others do what Jake had just done.

"What?" Jake asked noticing Sam staring at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "You heard Bella, she would have gone after her if we didn't kill her, and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen," Jake explained. Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"Good job, Jake. Good job all of you, good pulling together and getting the job done." he said as the pack threw the rest of the body parts into the fire.

What the guys didn't see was Edward and Alice hiding among the bushes close to the treaty line steaming that their little plan hadn't worked.

Alice heard Jake tell Sam what Bella had told them and she wondered how in the world Bella knew about how, when one mate is killed that the other seeks revenge?

She'd have to think about that. Maybe their little Bella wasn't as naïve as they believed, she thought. She grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him quietly away from the sight they had just witnessed.

Jake had left Bella with Emily before joining his brothers. Bella knew how dangerous Victoria was and she only prayed that the pack would destroy her. The last thing she wanted to do was be worried about another vampire coming after her. The Cullen's were enough to worry about much less a sadistic bitch like Victoria.

To keep their minds off things Bella and Emily began cooking up a storm if they knew anything, they knew that their guys would be hungry when they returned.

They had just finished when the guys stormed through the door. Bella flung herself at Jake as Emily did the same with Sam. Jared walked in a few minutes later with his arm slung across Kim's shoulder. Kim was safe enough with her parents while all this was going on.

Quil came in asking where is Claire-bear was, Emily told him she was taking a nap in her and Sam's room. Quil ran to the bedroom to check on her.

Quil had imprinted on the small child when he came to Sam's for a Pack meeting the week before. Claire is Emily's niece, her sister's child from the Makah Reservation. Everyone was shocked to find what had happened, but Bella explained to them all that he would be what Claire needed, that being at the moment a big brother. The non-imprinted wolves didn't understand it and thought it was weird, but the imprinted wolves did understand, so they just let it be for the time being. After all Quil was nothing more than a big kid himself so they thought nothing of it.

It wasn't too much longer that Charlie came in pushing Billy into the living room. He looked haggard and upset. He sat in one of the arm chairs with Billy by his side. Bella noticed Billy was patting his arm and Bella began to worry.

She walked over to Charlie and sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at her father.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked over at Billy then back to her dad.

"We got a call that a body was found at the wharf in one of the boats. So, myself and a couple of deputies drove out there to see what was going on. It was Henry, Bells," Charlie said with a crack in his voice the sorrow pouring off of him.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry." Bella said grabbing his hand and rubbing small circles over the top of his knuckles. Henry was one of Charlie's friends. They weren't as close as Billy and Harry, but they were close enough and Charlie had grew up with him and attended Forks High School together.

"He was drained of his blood," he said as he looked over at Sam with sad eyes. "You have to find that creature that did this to him Sam," Charlie pleaded.

"Already done, Chief," Sam told him as he explained what had happened not even half an hour ago. Charlie seemed relieved, but hearing how it would have turned out if they hadn't ended these creatures gave Charlie a start and pulled Bella on his lap and hugged her close to him.

"We have to figure out what's going on, Isabella. I have to see you safe. I won't be able to rest until I know you're safe, Bells," Charlie said feeling the stress start to build.

"Charlie, I think you should move back down here. You're in danger being up there on your own. I know you spend most of your time down here anyway, but I'm still concerned with you being up there with the Cullen's acting all crazy and shit," Billy said.

"Billy I'm not living the rest of my life with you in the tiny little house. What if the twins return home then what will happen?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you don't have to live with me…I know of a little cottage not far from my house that you could live in. You can sell the house in Forks and use the money you get from it and buy it. I think with a little bit of coercion I can get the council to let you buy it. It sits right on the river where you can fish everyday if you'd like. Maybe you can talk me into joining you every now and again," Billy said with a chuckle.

"I can't fish every day, Billy I do have a job you know," Charlie said sarcastically.

"You know I heard my dad the other day talking to someone on the council. He said that Chief Manny is getting ready to retire here in a few weeks. Maybe you can take the job here on the Rez. Chief," Jared said. Charlie chuckled.

"You want me to change my job as well?" he asked humorously.

"Well, it's less time consuming and you can get more fishing in, and you'd be down here with us and Bella," Jared continued. Charlie sat looking at the boy as the thoughts of what he said sunk in.

"You know I just might do that son, let me think about it. Billy why don't you talk to the council and see if I can get that cottage…cheap," Charlie said as both Billy and Charlie chuckled.

"Alright guys dinner's ready, come and eat. Charlie you and Billy grab a plate as well, but you'd better hurry before these bottomless pits get there before you," Emily said in jest. Everyone knew that the humans ate before the wolves…Always.

 ***Over in enemy territory***

Alice and Edward walked into the living room at the Cullen house causing Rose to look up at the couple.

"Where have you to been?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Were just getting back from our game," Alice said.

"Just getting back? We've been back for ages, what took you so long?" Rose continued.

"We just took our time. I needed some advice and Edward was kind enough to listen and tell me what he thought," Alice replied.

"Advice about what, Alice? What shoes you should wear shopping?" Emmett said with a chuckle. Alice rolled her eyes ignoring his comment.

"It's none of your business, if I wanted your advice I'd ask you," she continued as she snubbed her nose up at him and walked over to the back door and looked out towards the wooded area behind their house.

"You don't need to be so snobbish, Alice he was only joking," Rose told her. Alice ignored them and turned to Edward.

"Come on Edward we know when we're not wanted," she said sounding irritated.

"Where are you going now?" Rose asked even more suspicious.

"Hunting if it any of your business," Alice replied hatefully.

"Why didn't you go on your way back from the ball game?" Rose asked.

"I…,"Alice stumbled not knowing how to answer. Emmett looked over at Alice giving her a curious look just as Jasper descended from the stairs and stopped when he felt a nervousness coming from both Edward and Alice. Jasper furrowed his brow worried that something was going on that he didn't know about and asked.

"Alice what has you and Edward so nervous." Alice looked over her shoulder finding her husband standing there and straightens herself up and blocked her senses from Jasper. She had got rather good at doing that, but Jasper noticed and it made him even more suspicious.

"It's not like you to hunt with Edward. You usually hunt with Jasper and have for the last fifty years. What are the two of you up too, Alice?" Rose asked.

"Why does something have to up? All I want to do is hunt and Edward offered to go with me," Alice said and then looked over at Jasper.

"If you want to hunt with us you're more than welcome to join us Jasper unless you think something is going on as well, but I thought we had trust between us, and if we don't maybe we should adjust our relationship in some way is that what you want Jasper?" Alice said in an irritated voice.

"Of course not, Alice, it's just that you've been acting a little strange lately and Rose and I are a little worried that's all, you don't have to get all defensive!" Jasper said.

"Well then there's nothing to worry about then, I'm just fine. Are you coming or are you staying here?" she asked Jasper. Jasper stared at her for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"No thanks, Alice I went this morning," he said.

"Good, we'll be back in a little while. You ready, Edward?" Edward smiled down at her as they both bolted from the house. Rose looked at Jasper questionably, both knowing that something was up between Edward and Alice, but left it alone for now. Jasper moved to the floor to challenge Emmett to a game of call to arms while Rose continued reading the fashion magazine she still held in her hand.

Edward and Alice had just stepped into the woods when Edward spoke.

"Alice we're going to have to be more careful if we're going to pull this off."

"Shh…be quiet, Edward until we're away from the house. We're still in hearing distance," she told him as they took off deeper into the woods.

A/N: more with Edward and Alice coming up next, and Billy goes looking for answers, will he find them? We'll see in the next update...thanks for reading...hugs


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 13

 _Edward and Alice had just stepped into the woods when Edward spoke._

" _Alice we're going to have to be more careful if we're going to pull this off."_

" _Shh…be quiet, Edward until we're away from the house. We're still in hearing distance," she told him as they took off deeper into the woods._

Once they got far enough away Alice slowed down and stopped and listened to make sure no one was around. Once she was sure she sighed and spoke.

"Those damn nomads. I should have known they would screw everything up, but I thought for sure that with their gifts they would get around the wolves and grab Bella for us," Alice complained.

"So what do we do now, Alice?" Edward reiterated. Alice looked at him and sighed while shaking her head. She had to make Edward believe that Bella was meant for him, but she knew the real reason she needed to get to Bella, but she couldn't let Edward in on that secret not yet anyway.

"I'll think of something Edward don't worry," she said as she patted him on the shoulder. "Let's hunt it will help me think," she continued, as they ran deeper into the woods to feed.

xXx

Billy's P.O.V.

It was a few days later that Billy found himself in the hall of records going through numerous scrolls from the accent files. From the first time he had listened to all that Bella had to say about how she had come back from the grave he thought it was ridiculous, but as he listen to more and found that all she had predicted had come or was coming true it made him think.

For some reason all that he had heard had slowly started to sound so familiar to him, but why he couldn't figure out. It nagged at him constantly until he finally decided to go the hall of records in hopes he'd stumble across something that would jar his memory. He searched for hours until finally he pulled out a file he hadn't seen in ages. As he opened it and began to read a few words he gasped as he realized what he had found. It literally blew his mind as he kept reading.

"Sweet spirits," he whispered as he rolled the file up and shoved it into his jacket pocket after making a copy for himself.

He knew he had to show this scroll to Old Quil…he knew that the old codger would give him trouble, but he had to reveal his findings to him for it was directed directly to him to do the honors of helping Bella get through the rough times she would face before everything in the scroll came into fruition.

He took the scroll with him as he made his way to Old Quil's house and climbed out of the truck that Jake had set up for him so he could get around by himself which he was glad for. He pushed the button that caused a door to slide out from the side of the truck that housed his wheel chair and grabbed it and set it so he could climb into it as the door slid back into place as he pulled himself into the chair and make his way to Old Quil front door.

Before he got there Old Quil opened the door allowing Billy to roll himself into his house.

"Billy, what brings you here?" he asked as he followed Billy to the kitchen and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"I found something Quil, something that explains all that has been happening and why Bella was brought back from the dead," Billy told him excitedly.

"Really, and what might that be?" he asked.

"Ever since Bella came to me and explained what had happened to her something has been nudging in the back of my mind…I figured it has to be something ancient because I pretty much remember everything that has happened or will happen in the last few years so I went to the hall of records and dug through the files until I found this," he said throwing the scroll on the table in front of Quil.

Old Quil gave Billy a curious look before he picked up the scroll and opened it and began to read. The more he read the more his face turned a light shade of green. He dropped the scroll and looked up at Billy with a raging fire in his eyes.

"This is hog wash Billy and you know it. This is a dead scroll none of it is true, it's just something the elders of old wrote to scare the kids and you know it," he said throwing the scroll back at Billy. Billy picked it up and scowled at the old man.

"Did you stop reading after the part where it said that a paleface would rise from the dead and fulfill her rightful place as the, Woodwitch!" Billy yelled back.

"NO…Well yes, but it proves what I've been saying all along that she's a witch and is how she knows so much about our secrets. She's dangerous Billy and I want her gone…off this Reservation and away from our people, away from the pack. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't placed a spell on Jake to make him think she's his imprint as well.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Quil. She's done no such thing," Billy scowled.

"I'm not kidding, Billy. Either she leaves this Reservation or I'm calling Johnny H. he'll do more than send her away he'll end her miserable life and you know it. Now do as I say!" Old Quil demanded. Billy chuckled and waved the scroll he held in his hand in front of Quil's face.

"You forget whose chief of this tribe old man and who heads the elders. You would do well to watch your tongue, and you can do what you wish. Call Johnny H. but he'll just laugh in your face you old fool. Especially after he reads this scroll. It proves what I've said all along that Bella is special and will be the savior of this land as well as all the guardian's. So go ahead do your worse," Billy said as he threw the scroll on the table in front of Old Quil.

Old Quil picked up the scroll as he opened and closed his mouth a few time but nothing came out not knowing what to say. Billy swirled his chair and rolled out of his house. Billy was heading home to share his findings with the others. He wished his old legs would work because he wanted nothing more than to jump up and down with excitement. He had to get home and call Sam to set up a meeting at his house so he could share his good news…he picked up the copy of the scroll he made and kissed it as he drove towards his house.

Old Quil opened the scroll once again and read it through. He didn't know what to think of this development. If Billy was right this would be amazing especially to his family for the legends of old; of the Woodwitch began with the Ateara family and is why he was named the shaman of his tribe. There hadn't been a Woodwitch since Taha Aki's time only shamans.

If Billy was right, Bella would be part of his family and it would be his place to train her in the way of the shaman until her powers kicked in, but how could he be sure. What if this is a bad omen, she could bring evil to our tribe, devastation to our people, but if that's so why was this scroll in our archives? He didn't know, but he couldn't take any chances so he walked over to the phone and called someone who would know for sure…He called Johnny H…he would surely know.

After dialing the number it rang twice before a female voice answered.

"Hello."

"Marge,"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"It's Quil Ateara from the Quileute tribe."

"Oh, yes, Quil what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I need to get a hold of Johnny H. would that be possible?"

"Of course, is it important?"

"Well, yes and no. You see we found this scroll and we need to find out if it's legit or not. If it isn't then it may bring evil to our tribe, but if it is real then…"

"I see, as a matter of fact Johnny is sitting here having coffee with me…hold on,"

"Thank you Marge," Quil said thinking how lucky he was that Johnny H. was there. It usually took a few days for him to get back to him because of how busy he was.

"Hello my old friend how are you this fine day?" Johnny H. asked.

"I am doing well Johnny, thank you."

"I hear you found an old scroll…what does it refer to?"

"Well, actually Billy Black found it, but I'm a bit leery of it. It tells of the return of the Woodwitch, and Billy thinks she has returned to take her place as so," Quil said. He waited for a few seconds and all he heard was silence.

"Are you still there Johnny?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes, old friend I am still here. What makes Billy think she has returned?" he asked softly.

"Well, there's this girl and she claims a vampire killed her and she was sent back to right a wrong, but she claims that she doesn't know what danger is heading our way, but she has been right so far, for the pack has been restored and they were restored in the same manner as she claimed they would be, but I believe that she's just a witch who cast a spell on Billy's son and claims she is his imprint, but I can't be sure and I need you to investigate this incase I'm wrong," Old Quil explained.

"Yes, I see…give me a couple of days and I will come to take a look at this scroll and talk to this girl. Thank you Quil for calling me on this it's very important that we know the truth, for if she is the one legend spoken of, you have much work to do as will she," he told him.

"Thank you Johnny, we will see you soon, good-bye," he said and hung up. Old Quil let out a breath of relief. "Now we will see," he said nodding his head smiling.

When Billy got back to his house he rolled himself into his home and to the phone that hung on the wall and dialed Sam's number. It rang a few times before Emily answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Emily is Sam around?"

"Yes, they just got back hold on a sec." Billy heard the wolves in the background playing around as Sam's deep voice rang through the receiver.

"Hey Billy what's up? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I've been rummaging through the old scrolls in the archives at the hall of records and I think I've found something that you and the pack will be anxious to hear concerning Isabella. I was wondering if you could come to my house this evening. You're more than welcome to bring Emily with you.

"Of course it sounds important."

"It is Sam very important and may prove why Bella has returned to us," Billy said. Sam quieted for a few second trying to let what Billy had said seep into his mind and then smiled.

"Sure Billy we'll be there within the hour," he said and hung up.

"What is it Sam?" Jake asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"That was your dad he wants to meet with the pack and imprints. He believes he may have found why Bella has returned to us," he told Jake as Jake's eye widened in surprise.

"What's wrong Jake," Bella asked.

"Dad thinks he's found the reason for your return," Jake said in a surprised but happy voice as he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Listen guys," Sam said and whistled when they didn't calm down. After finally calming down Sam told the group that we are to meet at Billy's in an hour and the imprints will go as well," he looked over at Charlie who was sitting watching some game with the guys or was trying to anyways. It was hard to keep up on what was going on with the game with the guy's rough housing around. Sam told him he should come to.

Of course he agreed, for it had to do with Bella. This was his daughter they would be talking about and he hoped that he would finally find out what was going on. So within the hour they along with the elders, minus Old Quil found themselves sitting at Billy's while Bella handed out drink to everyone before sitting on Jake's lap and waited for Billy to begin telling them what he found.

Old Quil told Billy earlier he wouldn't be there and warned him that he should wait to say anything to anyone until Johnny H. had a chance to look over the scroll. He called Billy a superstitious old fool who hadn't a brain in his head and he couldn't for the life of him understand why the spirits thought he was intelligent enough to run a tribe even one a small as this one and slammed the phone down in his ear.

Billy only shook his head knowing that the only reason Old Quil gave him and everyone else in the tribe so much grief is because he thought he should be chief of this tribe and hated everyone that thought otherwise. Billy sighed and continued to make his phone calls to the other elders of the tribe.

 **A/N: Coming up next, a meeting with the pack, and Billy tells a story which may explain why Bella was brought back from death, and a new character appears...enjoy...thanks for reading...huggs**


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chance

This is more of an introduction for Johnny H. I got Johnny from one of my favorite authors airedalegirl1 I love her work and absolutely love her Johnny H. It's short but explains how he knows so much of what is going on...enjoy...huggs

When Johnny H hung up the phone he stood and thought for a minute deciphering what Old Quil had reported to him. Johnny H. was the leader of the shifters almost like the king among all shifters so he had to know about each and everyone of the tribes housing the guardians, and Marge was his assistant, the keeper of all the prophecies, scrolls and scripts and had been for years.

After a while he turned to Marge, "Marge will you pull up the prophecy concerning the Woodwitch from the Quileute Tribe?"

"Of course Johnny, is everything alright concerning the Quileutes?" she asked as she turned and made her way to the other side of the room where they kept the file's on every shifting tribe in the United States.

"That's what I need to find out, so if you please Marge, the file please," he asked.

"Of course...sorry," she said.

As she walked over to the wall of file cabinets she thought back to a time before electronic's came into the picture where Johnny and his shifters worked together to build a cabin, the one they were standing in right now that used to hold box on top of boxes labeled for each tribe that held all their, prophecy's, scripts and scrolls. It was a mess back then and hard to pick through them all, but when computers came into the picture it became much better.

Johnny picked her and a few of her sisters from their tribe to go through each box and compile them all into the new computers and download them all onto disks and file them away into the new file cabins Johnny had purchased. They were all surprised at how all those boxes fit into the cabinets lined against one wall. There was so much room after accomplishing this task that he allowed Marge to live in the small cabin and made her responsible for the safe keeping of the files, and she loved it.

Marge walked to the cabinet marked from 'O' to 'Q' and slid the drawer open and searched for the Quileute file which were many, but Marge had marked them in different categories such as prophecy's, Scripts and scrolls. When she found the one she needed she pulled it out and walked back to her computer and inserted the disk into the drive and waited for it to come up on the screen, which it did quickly. She scanned for the title marked Woodwitch Prophecy and clicked on it. When it came up she moved from her seat and called Johnny to sit.

"All ready for you, Johnny."

"Thank you Marge," he said as he sat and read what intelled on the Woodwitch. "Huh," he said when he finished still staring at the computer.

"What?" Marge asked as she got up from her kitchen table and walked over to where Johnny sat.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just wonder why Quil would think this a fantasy. I mean yeah, I understand that some of their tribe would think this, but why would Quil?" he said deep in thought.

"I don't understand...what are you getting at?" Marge asked confused, knowing it was mostly him thinking out loud, but she still wanted to know.

"Oh sorry Marge...it's just that this prophecy is hundreds of years old, and it says that there would not be another witch of her caliber for many years and said that when the true Woodwitch appears her kin will know, take her in, and train her, for when she does appear a great evil will soon follow," he explained.

"Okay...so, are you saying that the prophecy has come true? Wouldn't her own people trust that she is who she says she is, and that the true Woodwitch has come forth, doesn't the prophecy say that her own people will know?" Marge asked. Johnny H. looked over at Marge and smiled.

"That's the thing, Marge...Quil is the descendant.

"And he doesn't believe she is who she says she is?" Marge asked the same question as before only for different reason.

"I don't think Quil is really denying that she is who she says she is, and by the way it's not her that says she's the true Woodwitch, its Billy Black. He's the one who dug up the prophecy and took the idea to Quil, and I think Quil is more afraid of what will follow if he admits it's true, and as far as if it's true...we're about to find out. Marge will you print me a copy of this prophecy and call Mark and Leo and tell them to pack a few things and meet me at my house?"

"Of course Johnny. So you're going to Washington then?" she asked.

"Yes, Marge I'm going to La Push to meet this so called Witch. If that prophecy is real and she has arrived, they're going to need all the help they can get.

Marge printed out the page Johnny had ask her for, placed it in a manila envelope and handed it to Johnny as he walked from her house and to his own to pack and wait for his men to arrive so they could leave for La Push. He was excited to meet this girl and see if the prophecy was true.


	16. Chapter 16

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 14

The story you will read in this update is the product of my own imagination nothing more...thanks for reading, huggs.

 _Sam looked over at Charlie who was sitting watching some game with the guys or trying to when Sam told him he should come too._

 _Of course he agreed, for it had to do with Bella. He hoped that he would finally find out what was going on. So within the hour they all found themselves sitting at Billy's while Bella handed out drink to everyone before sitting on Jake's lap and waited for Billy to begin telling them what he found._

"Thanks you all for coming. Before I get into what I think is happening, I must tell you a story of what happened many, many years ago. This was the time of Taha Aki and while the lives of Taha Aki and his family played out, there was also another happening that played out right along side of their lives, and although no one remembers this story it has a lot to do with the vampires who turned Taha's life upside down at the time. As I said, no one truly remembers, but it was written down and placed in the hall of records and with time was pushed away to the ancient archives and forgotten, but it is what I'm about to reveal to you right now."

"As you know Taha Aki faced the first vampire or at least the first time our tribe learned of the species of Cold Ones/vampires, and in doing so he lost his son and his wife, before heading out and living his life alone. But during this time there was a woman, her name was Lana she was in love with one of the spirit warriors of our tribe his name was Ari. They met when she went to gather water from one of the watering holes where the tribe got their water."

"They talked many times and soon they began to go on long walks together and after a while declared their love for one another. When Ari greeted her father whose name was Piko, the leader of the warriors, to ask for Lana's hand he refused him and sent Ari away, telling him to never see his daughter again. Although it devastated him as well as Lana, Ari had to follow his orders and stayed away, but hoped he'd find her at the watering hole, but Piko wasn't stupid and knew this would happen and sent his wife to gather the water from then on."

"To make sure the two never saw each other again Piko moved his family deep into the woods, not telling anyone where they were, and when Lana's parents did go out they locked her in their home. They also took different paths on their journey back to their home to confuse those who might be following them. One day Lana's father returned home after a meeting with Chief Taha Aki, he learned that Ari was one of the ones sent with the Chiefs sons to find the missing girls that had disappeared from a neighboring tribe as was told in the story of Taha Aki. He learned that Ari was one of the four killed when they met a cold one leaving only the Chief's son alive after killing the cold one."

"He told his wife and daughter of what had happened. Lana grieved heavily for the loss of her love and blamed her father for what had happened and never spoke to him again. Years would pass and Lana still grieved for her loved one, but she was at least eating again and moving around the house doing chores and what not."

One day while Piko and his family sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner the door burst open slamming against the wall. Piko jumped from his chair yelling at the intruder. When Piko grabbed his spear to attack the intruder the spear shattered into splinters when he jabbed the spear into the intruders chest. The intruder laughed and grabbed Piko and with a flick of his wrist he broke Piko's neck and leaned down and sank his teeth into his neck and drained him dry. Lana's mother screamed, but Lana only stood there and watched not showing any kind of emotions. After finishing off Piko the intruder moved faster than anyone could see and did the same to Lana's mother, still Lana showed no emotions not even fear.

When the intruder looked over at Lana he smiled and began to come over to her, but before he could get close a tiny little woman with wings popped with a stream of light in front of him and started chanting something while holding her hand out in front of her, she then squeezed her hand into a fist and the intruder fell to his knees holding his chest screaming at the top of his lungs, before long the pixie little creature whispered more words that Lana didn't understand and the intruder burst into flames and burnt to ash before her. The pixie look like creature turned to Lana and smiled at her."

"I am sorry for you loss young one, but this had to happen so you could be free to follow your destiny," the pixy said.

"I don't understand, what destiny?" Lana asked. Once again the tiny creature smiled at her.

"Let me explain. The Lord of the underworld is very displeased with the way these cold ones are acting and needs someone to watch over the guardians of this land. Your Chief is gone and his son rules in his stead, and even though they are capable of ending these cold ones the cold ones are replenishing at a high rate and needs someone who can separate them from the humans or kill them so they will do little to no harm, to keep the balance in this world so to speak and he has chosen you,"

"Me, what can I do? I am no warrior," Lana replied.

"No, but you will become the Woodwitch and once you have heightened your powers no one will be able to challenge you."

"How will I get these power, and why me?" Lana asked.

"You are special little one and you have a gentle heart, a fair heart, and as how you will get your powers you have them now only you do not know how to use them. Don't fear little one I will teach you."

Lana agreed and within a few months she was very powerful and proved it many times when the cold ones came to do harm to her tribe and any other adjoining tribes that needed her help. Afterwards the tiny little creature that help Lana learn how to use her powers left with a huge smile on her face for as soon as the pixie left a man walked down the path to greet Lana and to her great delight it was Ari. The spirits had sent him back so Lana would not be alone any longer. They married soon after and became Mr. and Mrs. Ari Ateara."

"Ateara!" Sam bellowed out, "as in Quil's ancestor?" he asked as young Quil sat there with his mouth hanging open too shocked to say a word.

Billy laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, the Woodwitch was an Ateara and there has been no other Woodwitch since she returned to the spirits only shamans have taken her place, until now," Billy said as he turned and looked at Bella.

"What?" Bella asked feeling funny at the way Billy was looking at her.

"It's not me...I'm not even an Ateara," Bella said pushing herself into Jake.

"But you are Isabella. You see old Quil married a woman named Molly many years ago and they together had two sons. The oldest son was named after Old Quil and the Quil's before him, and as you know they've kept to this trait for many years. The second son was named Jeremiah. Jeremiah ventured off and married a white woman and they too had a son who they called Charles, and that son is your father so you see Bella, the Ateara blood runs in your veins. Charlie's father, Jeremiah was Old Quil and Molly's son."

"You mean Old Quil is my great grandfather?" Bella asked surprised by this. "Why hadn't Charlie told me this?" she asked mostly to herself as she turned to her dad with a questionable look.

Charlie nodded, "He is my grandfather Bells, I don't know why it never came up...he's an old codger and never seemed to want me around so I just stayed away from him and I never thought to tell you about him, or what he was to us anyway," Charlie explained.

"You are the first girl to be born to the Ateara line since the last Woodwitch," Billy told her.

"But, I can't be this Woodwitch your speaking of. I don't know anything about being a witch," Bella said worriedly.

"The original Woodwitch knew nothing of being a witch either, she had to be trained as do you," Billy said.

"But…" Bella started only to be cut off by Billy once again.

"There's no need to worry child. Old Quil has sent for Johnny H. once he gets here he will figure out what is going on and then he will wish to speak to you. If it is declared that you are the one prophesied in this scroll then Old Quil will train you with Johnny H's help," Billy said and handed her the scroll to read.

After reading it with Jake leaning over her shoulder reading it as well, she turned to Jake her eyes telling him to say something. He smiled at her before speaking.

"It explains why you were brought back from the dead honey, and I think you'd make an awesome Woodwitch he said while smiling broadly.

The scroll made sense to her and with what she had went through so far it could be possible she guessed, but her being a witch...the Woodwitch just bogled her mind.

"When will Johnny H. be here?" Sam asked.

"He should be here no later than tomorrow. If Old Quil did what he said he did, and I'm pretty sure he did. I don't think he believes it's true or wishes it isn't anyway, but I also think he know the truth down deep inside he just fears if it is that we're in trouble that something evil is headed our way for the Woodwitch to make an appearance.

"And is he right?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but it says in the scroll that the Woodwitch will return when the tribe is soon to be attacked by a great evil. We'll just have to see.

"Does that mean my daughter will be in danger?" Charlie asked worried for Bella's safety.

"No...if she is to be the Woodwitch she will be trained and able to face anything with no harm to her what's so ever. She will be very powerful, Charlie, no need to worry.

"I hope so for all you sake," Charlie said seriously.

Bella looked at Jake and smiled knowing Charlie wouldn't do any harm to anyone here.

"Hey, Bella, we're related!" Quil said with a huge smile just now realizing what had been said. The group laughed as Embry punched him in his arm.

"You're such an idiot, Quil," as the group laughed again.

I guess we'll break for now. If the Elders want to stick around to discuss this more you're more than welcome, and Sam you'll be needed when Johnny H. talks to Bella tomorrow so keep yourself open for that, okay?" Billy suggested.

"Sure, Billy."

As the group broke up and the pack left, Bella and Jake went to her room to talk as the Elders followed Billy to the kitchen table and Charlie moved to a more comfortable chair and switched on the television to catch the latest news on the sports scene.

Billy looked over his shoulder at Charlie and smiled realizing that Charlie was starting to get used to all this supernatural stuff happening around him, before he joined the Elders in the kitchen.

A/N: What did you think of my little story? lol. Coming up next Johnny arrives and calls a meeting, and we learn why Old Quil has acted the way has for so many years. Enjoy...huggs


	17. Chapter 17

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 15

Old Quil had just finished breakfast and was cleaning up when a knock came to his door. He knew he was expecting Johnny H. today, but he thought it would be later in the day. Thinking this he wonder who else would be knocking at this hour of the morning. As he made his way to the door and opened it he saw that he was right in the first place as he saw a large Indian with long dark hair and broad shoulders standing there with two of his companions behind him.

"Johnny, I didn't expect you this early, please come in," Quil said as he moved opening the door wider for his company to enter his dwelling.

"Please excuse the earliness of the day my friend, but our plane was early and I saw no reason to procure a hotel room just for a few hours. I hope you were up and around, for if I remember correctly from our previous meetings you are an early riser.

"Oh no, think nothing of it I've been up for hours. Please follow me to the kitchen where we can meet around a steeping hot cup of coffee," Old Quil advised as the three men walked in and he closed the door and walked to his kitchen. Johnny nodded his head and followed Quil to his kitchen and took as seat with his men finding a seat next to him. Quil opened the cabinet and pulled out three more cups and sat them on the table and grabbed the coffee pot and poured the contents into the cups and then put two containers full of sugar and cream on the table along with spoons to stir whatever they chose into each cup.

Old Quil sat in his chair across from Johnny and his men and sipped the coffee from the cup he had placed there before Johnny arrived.

"Now tell me old friend what of this document you found that has you in such an uproar?" Johnny asked as he too siped his coffee waiting for Quil to give him an update.

Quil turned in his chair and reached over to the counter that was right behind him grabbed the scroll and laid it in front of Johnny.

Johnny looked at Quil and nodded and picked it up and read the scroll then pulled out his copy from his inner pocket to compare the two. Afterwards he handed Quil his copy back and asked simply.

"You do not believe this document to be true?"

Old Quil shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to believe to be honest. I hoped that you could shed a little light to the subject."

"What of this woman, this girl, does she believe she might be the instrument of this document?" Johnny asked.

Once again Quil shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not sure she even knows of this prophecy. As of last night Billy was to hold a meeting with the elders and the pack to explain to them what he thought. I told him to wait until you arrived before spreading any kind of false hope, but...well, I'm sure he did it anyway. As for me...I'm not sure what to believe. I mean, yes she knows things before they happen and yes those things she's predicted has come to pass, but does that make her the Woodwitch? I'd say no, but I couldn't take the chance that if she was, letting her go would be a mistake, it would also mean that there is danger heading our way and something will need to be done, and that's why I called you to get to the bottom of all this. For if she proves to be this Woodwitch she'll need to be trained and soon," he said.

Johnny nodded his head to this, "This is true, and I'm glad you contacted me with this for if she proves to be the Woodwitch she will not only save your tribe but every tribe around the states that housed guardians. I will need to speak to this girl as well as Billy Black, and you said that this girl has been imprinted on by one of the wolves?" he asked.

Old Quil nodded his head, "Or so she claims. Billy said his son Jacob imprinted on her."

Johnny H. looked at Quil confused, "And you do not believe they are imprinted?" he asked.

Old Quil sighed and let out a long breath of air. "If she is not who Billy claims she is I believe that she has somehow made us all to believe that she is his imprint. She is a paleface and I can't make myself believe that one of our wolves, especially one that will become the Alpha would imprint on a white girl. It just doesn't set right with me," he explained.

Johnny nodded again and looked at his brothers before looking back at Quil, "You do know that in this prophecy it says that a paleface will come and take her place as the Woodwitch, and not only that...this girl if she is the Woodwitch she is a relative of yours which also makes her part Quileute."

Old Quil nodded his head and let out a long sigh once again without saying a word.

Johnny looked back at Quil with wonder before asking him, "My question to you old friend is why would you distance yourself from a family member?"

Old Quil shot his head up and looked Johnny H. in his eyes with anger, "My son married a white woman without my consent. I will not have a mixed blood tainting my blood line!" he shouted causing Johnny's eyebrows to disappear in his hair line.

"I never knew you were so prejudice my friend. If this woman turns out to be the one mentioned in this document you should be proud to welcome her into your family. She will save us all. Is this not true Quil?" he asked.

Old Quil sighed and lowered his head staring down at the table, before nodding his head, "Yes, of course, it's just hard to get past all of this is all," he said looking back at Johnny sorry he blurted out all he said. "It's not the girl's fault that his son disrespected his wishes he thought, also feeling sorry for the way he spoke to her at the Elders meeting the other day, although he did offer to make her more comfortable in suggesting she go to the tribal school. This girl was his great-granddaughter he knew this to be true, and he couldn't believe he was worried about her and wondered where these feeling were coming from. Probably from remembering how Molly stayed on him. She wanted him to swallow his pride and accept his son's choice of a wife which he never did and felt sorry for it after Molly's death. All she wanted was peace in their family and he felt sorry that he couldn't even give her the one thing she wanted most of all, and held his stubbornness to this day long after she passed. Something was changing in him and it confused him, was it this girl, is she the one in this scroll he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by Johnny's words.

"I need to meet with this girl and her mate as well as Billy Black. Can you arrange this?" he asked.

Old Quil nodded. "I'll call Billy now see if they can come right away," he said as he rose from the table and walked into the living room and dialed Billy's phone number. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello."

"Jacob, this is Quil."

"Hello Quil, what can I do for you?" Jacob asked.

"Is you father able to speak?"

"Um...sure. Hold on a sec," Jacob said and called for his dad to come to the phone. Old Quil heard some mumbling like Jake had put his hand over the receiver, talking to someone before the familiar voice of Billy came over the phone.

"Quil, it's good to hear from you, what can I do for you?"

"Billy, Johnny H. has arrived and wishes to speak to you, Bella and Jake. Is it possible for the three of you to join me here at the house?"

"Of course. If you don't mind I'd like to bring Sam along with me considering he is the Alpha and needs to be apart of this.

Old Quil nodded his head as he spoke, "Of course, of course. I see no reason to exclude him from this meeting bring him along if you wish."

"We will be there shortly my friend," Billy said.

"Thank you we will see you soon, good-bye."

"Good-bye, Quil," Billy said as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked as Billy rolled back into the kitchen. Bella looked over at Billy as he and Bella waited for his answer.

"It seems that Old Quil did in fact call Johnny H. and is now at Old Quil's house and has summoned us to a meeting.

"Us?" Jake asked as in who is us.

"Us as in Bella you and I along with Sam. We are needed immediately," Billy said.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Bella asked as Billy shook his head.

"No, Bella. I'm sure they want to go over the scroll I found and see if the prophecy is real and if you are the one mentioned. Don't worry yourself over it, just answer his questions honestly and he will know for sure after the questioning is over. Johnny H. has a sense for this kind of thing he will know as I do that you are the new Woodwitch. Everything will be fine sweetheart," Billy explained as they got up and readied themselves to go to Old Quil's house. Before leaving Billy called Sam and made sure he would be there as well. He said he would meet them there considering he lived closer to Old Quil than Billy did.

After Jake led Bella to the truck and helped Bella in she moved to the center of the seat as Jake lifted Billy into the seat next to her before placing his wheelchair in the back. He then walked around the truck and slid into the driverside of the truck and started the engine and drove to Old Quil's house. Once there Jake helped Billy into his wheelchair after pulling it out from the back and then helped Bella out as Billy wheeled himself to Quil's door. Before Billy got to the door the door opened and Old Quil greeted them opening the door wide enough to let Billy in followed by Jake and Bella.

"Hello Grandfather," Bella said which caused Old Quil to sneer. He didn't mean to, it was an old habit that he was trying to control.

"Good morning, Isabella," he said and led them into the kitchen to greet Johnny H.

As they entered Johnny came to his feet and grabbed Billy's hand. "Hello, Billy it's good to see you again old friend," he said with a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you as well, Johnny I'm glad you could make it," Billy said in kind. "I'd like you to meet my son Jacob. Jacob this is Johnny H."

"Jacob it's a pleasure," Johnny greeted as he dropped his hand and smiled over at Bella.

"And this is his imprint Isabella Swan," Billy said as he continued the introductions.

Johnny grabbed her hand with the same smile and greeted Bella, "It's a pleasure, Isabella. It's nice to finally put a face to who's been causing all the commotion that's been going on lately, and what a beautiful face it is if I may say so," he said as Jake growled softly at his insinuation. Johnny looked at Jake and smiled. "There's no need for that young one. I was only stating a fact," Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Please have a seat," Old Quil offered as Jake sat in the chair that Old Quil just rose from and Bella sat in the chair next to him as they faced Johnny H.. Old Quil grabbed a folding chair that he kept for extra guests and placed it next to Billy and sat down and just as the meeting began another knock came to the door, but before Old Quil rose from his chair the door opened and in walked Sam.

He walk into the kitchen and stood behind Billy's chair as Johnny rose again and gave Sam a smile grabbing his hand.

"May I introduce Sam Uley the Alpha of the pack as of now. Sam this is Johnny H." Billy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Alpha, Sam, please join us," Johnny said as he took his seat again.

"It's a pleasure Johnny thank you," he said, but still stood behind Billy as they began.

"I guess you know why I'm here. Quil called me to come check out an old scroll that I presume you found Billy and you think that Isabella is the product of this document. Am I right?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," Billy said positively. Johnny nodded his head and looked over at Bella.

"Before we get into this may I ask why you carry the name Swan when you are supposively Quil's great granddaughter?" Johnny asked. He knew that Isabella was Quil great granddaughter, but he wasn't taking any chances until he learned everything he needed to learn.

Bella was shocked with his question not knowing or hadn't even thought of the reason behind her name. Of course if her grandfather was an Ateara why was her name swan, as she thought about the question Old Quil answered it for her.

"When my son took a paleface as his wife, I...I demand he change his last name. I..I couldn't see the Ateara name, our bloodline being contaminated in such away. So he changed his name to Swan. Right or wrong I still stand by my decision," Old Quil said with a stern disposition.

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was upset with how closed minded Old Quil was being, but she also could see something behind his stern jaw, something he was hiding, and she hoped she could somehow find out what was really going on with her great grandfather. She dropped her eyes to the table in front of her as her thoughts ran rapidly through her mind until Johnny H. brought her out of thoughts as he continued.

"Well, this was unexpected, and we will join this reasoning at a later time, but for now we will stick to the matter at hand that being this scroll," he said holding it up and then laying it on the table as he turned to Bella and spoke.

What do you think about all this Isabella?" he asked as he continued with his questioning.

Bella sighed as she looked down at the table once again as she wondered what he meant by the question. Was he referring to the scroll or her great grandfather? Jake took her hand and she looked up at him and smiled before looking back at Johnny and began speaking hoping he was referring to the scroll. "Well to be honest I don't know what to think. All I know was that I was bitten by a local vampire and I was turning when one of the wolves saved me," she explained as she looked up at Sam who felt shame and lowered his head at hearing this again. A look that Johnny didn't miss as Bella continued.

"When I died I met this fae. She said I was in the inbetween and I was to be sent back to right the wrong that was done to me. She said I had to face my destiny. I thought at the time it was to stay away from the Cullen's and be with Jake like I was supposed to be. When I returned I was at my mother's house in Florida I was confused and after talking to my mother I found it was two years earlier, but everything was the same at least with me, but with everyone else it was indeed two years earlier. After returning to Forks, I went to Billy's and told him what happened and what was about to happen seeing I arrived back to my second life before some of the things that happened in my first life and explained."

"You're talking about telling Billy about the wolves and how and when they would phase?" Johnny asked. Bella nodded as Billy took over.

"Yes, she not only told us they would phase, but the exact order in which they would and they did in that same order. She also told us of some of the imprints and probably save one of our girls from a devastating heartbreak. Also one of our Elders in her last life died of a heart attack and she saved him as well.

"But he still had the heart attack, Billy," Old Quil said sarcastically.

"Yes, but of his own doing. He was warned and still ate things that wasn't good for him," Billy said. Johnny nodded his head.

"What else did you for see Isabella, is there more?" Johnny asked looking back at her.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "In my first life, Sam here marked his mate accidently. He and she was arguing after he first phased and he phased to close to her and his claws marked her face and shoulder," she said looking up at Sam who was still looking down at the floor.

"And with that warning did it stop it from happening?" he asked.

Bella was still looking at Sam when she answered. "Sort of," she said.

"Sort of," he question with a raised eyebrow.

Bella fidgeted in her chair as she looked down at the table and then back at Sam. "Well yeah, I mean it still happened, but it was different. He did mark her but on her leg this time and not her face thank god," she said as Sam looked up at her and gave her a weak smile.

Johnny was quiet for a few minutes before he looked back at Bella and spoke, "Do you know what that means to me girl?" he asked as Bella shook her head. she thought she knew but she wasn't going to out shine Johnny in this moment. "To me it means that when it's fated to be...it will be. It may be in a different place and time, but it will happen if it's meant to be," he said as he looked around the table.

"That's what Fala said," Bella said in amusement she was excited that someone else understood what she said and tried to explain to the others. Of course she thought they understood, but none of them said as much.

"Fala?"

"Oh she's the fae that met me in the in-between,"

"And have you seen her since?" he asked.

"No not in person, but she comes to my dreams when I need her," Bella said. Johnny looked at Old Quil then to Billy and smiled. He looked up at Sam who looked upset.

"Is there something wrong Alpha?" he asked Sam. Sam shook his head as Johnny stared knowing there was something he was missing.

"He gets like that when Bella talks about her past life," Jacob said as he turned his head to Jake to hear what he said.

Johnny nodded his head and looked back at Sam. Why is that Alpha?" he asked.

Sam rose his head and stared into Johnny's eyes and spoke, "I'm the one who took Bella's life in her last life," he said almost in a whisper.

"And that bothers you?" he asked again. Sam nodded his head. Johnny thought for a minute letting everything he had been told sink in before looking back at Sam, "You do realize that if you hadn't taken' Isabella's life that she would have never been able to come back to this life and fix all the wrong, and not only that but in the long run saved not only this tribe, but every tribe across the states that houses guardians. So in doing what you did makes you are a hero," Sam's head shot up and looked at Johnny and then to Bella and back to Johnny who was grinning. "Isabella will be the Woodwitch and in doing so will save many lives throughout the ages, so you see Sam, it was a good thing you did...You saved us all," Johnny explained. At the same time Old Quil screamed "What!" and Sam smiled brightly as Johnny ignored Quil. After a minute he turned to Quil.

Old Quil was scowling, mad at the implication that Johnny thought the prophecy was true. He had hoped that Johnny would disregard the scroll and say it was all made up but he didn't and he was very upset with this not really that it was true, but that it was turning out to be his great-granddaughter. He knew he would have to train this girl in the magic she needed to proceed as the Witch, but down deep he knew this wasn't the problem either, he knew he could do it. He also knew that when she gained some magic that the true Woodwitch would come forth and help along the way.

He had every reason to hope that it wasn't his great-granddaughter. He had hoped if the prophecy was real that someone else would come forth, he knew it had to be someone from his family, and hoped it would be Molly. If Isabella could come back from death then why couldn't it have been his Molly? He was afraid to admit his weakness to his friends and family, he'd rather them believe he was prejudiced than admit how much he missed his Molly and wanted her back.

From the moment he heard of this happening he remembered the prophecy and how the dead will rise again. It didn't have anything to do with whether his great-granddaughter was white, even though he had forgotten that part in the prophecy where a paleface would rise from the dead, and when Billy came to him and told him he thought it was Bella he scowled at the idea, he didn't think it would be Isabella, she was half Quileute and if she was half Quileute and deemed to be the Woodwitch then why couldn't it had been his Molly.

A/N: Coming up next the meeting will continue as we learn more about Old Quil's reason behind his beliefs. Also another new character takes the stage, well sort of...lol. thanks for reading. enjoy...hugs


	18. Chapter 18

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 16

Is there a problem Quil?" Johnny asked watching as Old Quil tried to get himself under control. After a few seconds he turned his eyes back to Johnny and sputtered.

"Of course not, it's just...How can you be so sure that it's this girl who is to become the Woodwitch?"

Johnny sat keeping eye contact with Quil as did the others as their eyes drifted between Johnny and Old Quil. "To answer you question, Quil let me ask you one in return old friend...Why are you so opposed to it being this girl?" He asked.

"I...I'm not, it's just that the scroll is so old and I thought…" he stumbled off and let Johnny finish his statement for him.

"You thought I would discredit it." Old Quil lowered his head and nodded. "Why would I discredit such a scroll when it will bring so much peace to all the Guardians and their tribes?" Johnny continued.

While Old Quil and Johnny carried on their conversation with the others watching on, something else had started to take place that none of the others saw or at least all but Jake who was holding Bella's hand. He felt her body stiffen, and as he looked over at her he saw her straighten up and her shoulders pull back and then her eyes went all glossy as if she was staring out at nothing.

"Bella," Jake said in a worried voice which caught the others attention. The others looked over and saw what Jake had just taken notice of. Bella dropped Jake's hand and turned her body to face Old Quil. Her lips parted and let out a large sigh before she spoke.

"Tell them Old man, tell them what you wished for. Tell them that it has nothing to do with this child, but who you wished it to be taking my place," Bella said, but not in her voice but in another's."

"Lana, Lana Ateara?" Johnny asked knowing somehow that it was the Woodwitch of old. Bella turned her head to Johnny and nodded once.

"It is I, and I come to you now to prove to you all, that this girl is my replacement," she said as she turned back to Old Quil. "Tell them my grandchild, for until you do you will be incapable of helping our granddaughter save the Guardian's. Tell them now!" she ordered as Old Quil shivered with her words. Johnny as well as the others turned to Quil in confusion causing him to whimper, not wanting to reveal his true reason for not wanting Bella to be the next Woodwitch.

"I...I wanted it to be someone else," he stuttered out… "Someone else to come back to life and take up the Woodwitche's place."

"Who?" Johnny asked not that it made much difference at this point. Johnny was more than capable of training Bella, but the prophecy demanded that it be Old Quil who did this and he needed to get over whatever had him in such a disagreement of the situation.

"Molly," he whispered softly. Of course Johnny, Sam and Jake heard what he said, but Billy didn't and asked.

"Who?" Old Quil looked up at Billy and said it louder.

"Molly! Molly, okay. I wanted my Molly to come back to me and take up the Woodwitche's place," he said with disdain.

"It is not for you to decide who will become the next Woodwitch. You should have known when the girl spoke of Fala, her spirit guide, that she was the one. I sympathize with you loss of a loved one, but to completely go against what is prophesied for your own gain is unforgivable. Maybe you have outlived your usefulness. Your age has made you hateful and unable to make the right choices. Maybe Johnny should stay on and train the girl and let you go and be a peace," Lana told Old Quil.

"Okay, wait just a minute. I understand that you have come to help, but if you take this away from Quil then you are not upholding the prophecy either. It states that the now shaman is to train the girl in the Woodwitche's magic. Not me or anyone else for that matter. Quil is still mourning his dead wife which only stands to reason why he feels the way he does. Yes, he may be a bitter old man, but he is important to this tribe, and even though many feel dislike for the man he is still loved by them and will mourn with his loss. This is his great-granddaughter and I believe given enough time he will learn to love her if he doesn't already. He has a way of covering his feelings for his family as I'm sure young Quil would vouch for," Johnny said as he turned to Old Quil and asked.

"Do you really not want to train your great-granddaughter in the magic of the Woodwitch, my friend?" Old Quil looked around the room and back to Johnny.

"I was disappointed that it wasn't my Molly, but I realize with the return of the original Woodwitch, that Isabella is truly the reawakening of her and I will be proud to train the child as best I can with Lana's and your help, of course," Old Quil said truthfully.

"There...all is well, yes?" Johnny said as he turned to look at Lana/Bella. Lana squinted her eyes at Old Quil to see if he was telling the truth, when she saw no lie in his eyes she nodded once.

"Then we should get started as soon as need be," Lana said.

"What is coming and how much time do we have?" Billy asked.

"It will be soon, probably sooner than it will take to train Isabella, but I will stay with her and help in anyway I can. For what is coming...Vampire, Chief, many evil vampires, but do not fear; Isabella and I will be able to dissuade them," she said making it seem as she didn't have a care in the world.

Billy and the others stiffened at hearing this, but Johnny only smiled clapped his hands together and rubbed them as if he was eager to get started.

"What about Bella, will you inhabit her body until she is trained?" Jake asked worried. He knew when he looked over at Bella that it was her sitting there, but he could feel that it wasn't his mate that inhabited her body. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to be with his mate for the unforeseeable future.

"Worry not young Alpha, I will not inhabitate your mate's body during the time you are with her, only when we are in training, but answer me this young one. Why are you not the current Alpha of your pack?" Lana asked. Jake looked over to Sam who stood tall and looked off into space.

"I've recently phased and am learning the ropes so to speak and as soon as I'm ready I will take my place as the true Alpha," Jake informed her. Lana smiled and shook her head.

"You are ready young one. Take your place and make Sam your second and learn, but you are ready now whether you believe this to be or not it will come easy for you, you will see," Lana explained. "Now I will leave you to settle a place and time for the training to take place. I assure you I will be here when the time comes," she said and with that Bella slumped in her chair her head laying on her chest fast asleep. Jake wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her into his lap to make her more comfortable.

"Take her home young Alpha, let her rest we will call and set up a time to start the training. Sam If you would hang back I would like a few words with you," Johnny said.

The rest looked between Sam and Johnny as they all rose to leave. After Old Quil closed the door Johnny asked Sam to take a seat and asked his two companions who hadn't said a word during the whole meeting to please excuse themselves as well. Sam sat laying his intertwined hands on top of the table waiting to see what Johnny wanted to speak to him about.

"I wish not to cause you anguish my young friend, but I need you to understand a few things, and I will start with this...I am grateful for you taking up the stick as Alpha when the true Alpha hadn't phased yet, and I also thank you for doing what you had with the Isabella situation which brought her back to us to take up her rightful place," he said with a sigh of relief for doing so before continuing.

"Being Alpha...being this all powerful person who has so many lives in our hands can be daunting. It can be worrisome as so, that if you make the wrong decision it could cost one or more of those under you their lives, is this not true?" He asked.

Sam looked over at Johnny with a questionable look, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning. "Do you not worry about such things, Sam?" he asked again waiting for him to answer. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes," Sam said and left it at that.

"Which means?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, sometimes when I make a decision I wonder if it's the right one, hoping that my pack will be okay, at least live to see another day," Sam told him. Johnny nodded his head and kept quiet for a few minutes trying to put what he was about to say in the right words so as not to upset Sam before he began.

"Sam, as I said I and I'm sure the tribe is appreciative of you for being what was needed at the time, and what I'm about to say is in no way meant to discredit you. You have done your tribe well, but it is time for Jacob to take up his rightful place as Alpha of the pack. Lana was right in that, and I agree that you should be his second in command. You see, Sam when you are an Alpha, a true Alpha there are no second guessing, you know what is right, you know when to train when to fight and how to do so. It's in your blood you just know. When you are filling in as the Alpha you have to stop and think about what to do next, by the time you've figured it out half your pack is dead or injured. You have to make split second decisions and Sam even though you were good at what you've done so far I don't think you are the right man/wolf for the job. I believe it will come as second nature with Jacob, so Sam it's time. Hand over the pack to it's rightful Alpha," Johnny explained. Sam looked at Johnny and nodded. He knew it would come sooner rather than later and he knew that Johnny was right. He didn't want to be the one who caused one of his wolves to be injured or even cause their deaths.

"You understand what I'm saying, yes?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I do understand and I will be honored to be Jake's second in command," Sam said with an unusual smile on his face. Johnny smiled back.

"Good, why don't you run and tell him and don't take no for an answer. He will be nervous, but once he's in that position he will know...he will feel it and so will you. Thank you Sam for being so understanding. I will see you again; soon." Sam smiled and rose from his seat. He put out his hand to Johnny which Johnny took gratefully giving it a healthy shake, and then headed out to Billy Black's to inform Jake of his new position as the rightful Alpha of the Quileute Pack.

After Sam had left Johnny got to his feet and sought out Old Quil who was lounging in the living room talking to his men. They all looked up at Johnny as he entered the room.

"So old friend where are we lodging for our time with you?" Johnny asked as Old Quil smiled.

"The usual place Johnny, at the Tribal Center, your rooms are ready for you. Oh, and you and your men have been invited by Billy Black to join him and his family for dinner," Old Quil told him as Johnny nodded his head.

"So are you feeling better after your confrontation with Lana?" he asked. Old Quil smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and may I offer my apologies for all that went on. I meant no disrespect to you or Isabella," Old Quil said.

"It is not I you disrespected, Quil, but your great-granddaughter. It is her to whom you owe the apology," he said straight out.

"You are right, as you always are. I will apologize to her when we meet again," Old Quil said as Johnny nodded his head.

"Well, we should be on our way. If the Black's are expecting us for dinner I suppose we should go settle in and get some rest before we meet with the Black's. Thank you Quil for informing us of the prophecy and I'm glad we've finally figured everything out. I will ask Isabella this evening when she would like to start her training which will probably be right away. I don't think we have much time to get everything into perspective."

"You are probably right old friend," Old Quil agreed.

"Alright then, I will see you later. Guys if you are ready," Johnny said as his two companions rose to follow. Old Quil shook Johnny's hand as they left for the Tribal Center.

Old Quil closed the door and sighed. What a mess this almost turned out to be. His stupidity could have cost him his life, not counting what he had done to Isabella. He looked to the ceiling. "Oh Molly please forgive me for being an old fool. I'm sorry that I caused you so much heartache and I promise to make things right with Charlie and Isabella," he said quietly. After doing so he could almost feel a warmth creep over his soul as if Molly herself had forgiven him for all he had put her through in those last days of her life, and when he put his hands to his face he felt the wetness of his tears that he didn't even realize was there until that moment. He hoped that everything will work out, that Charlie would forgive him for being such a insulant old grandfather and that Isabella would forgive him for all he had said to her during the meeting if she remembered what was said.

He realized just then that his great-granddaughter was going to become the Woodwitch and then all of a sudden he felt proud that his family would once again be held in great honor all due to his beautiful Isabella.

A/N: Coming up next Bella starts her training. What did you think of the original Witch going off on Old Quil? hehehe...thanks for reading, huggs


	19. Chapter 19

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 17

We had just finished up breakfast and I had taken my shower and readied myself for my day. Dad had stayed over last night and he offered to clean the kitchen before he meet with the Council for the Chief of Police job that Jared had told him about. Billy told him not to worry that he was in like Flint… an old detective movie starring James Coburn or at least that's how Billy explained it...yeah, it wasn't funny to me either, especially if he had to explain what it meant. It sounded more like something to start a fire with to me.

Yeah, Billy tried to be funny sometimes, but could never pull it off, hence why he never tried often, but hey at least he was trying to cheer us up. Dad for the meeting he had this morning and me; because I started my training this morning and I was really nervous.

I was standing at the window staring out, lost in my thoughts when I felt Jake's warm arm circle around my waist and pull me again his chest as he buried his face in my hair. I moaned on contact and I felt the nervousness in me slowly drain from his touch..

"Don't worry, Bells everything with be okay," he whispered. I turned in his hold and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and just as our lips met I hear;

"Father in the room," Charlie said as he was putting on his gun belt and was getting ready to leave. I pulled away from Jake with a irritated moan and rested my head again Jake's chest taking in as much of his scent as I could before pulling away altogether and looking over at my dad. "I'm heading out. You need a ride over to Old Quil's?" he asked.

"No thanks, Dad. Jake's going with me, we're taking his truck."

"Okay, wish me luck, and good luck to you kiddo, and the two of you be careful, there's been storm warning out, it's supposed to be a bad one," Charlie said.

"Ah, Chief you don't need any luck you've got this job in the bag. The Council wouldn't have sold you that cabin if you hadn't," Jake said. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks kid, see you all later," he said as he left jumping into his cruiser and headed for the Council Hall. Jake was right, the Council okayed his bid for the cabin and he had already put his house on the market. Sue had gone over, and cleaned the house and took down most of the pictures hanging on the wall with Embry's help. They also brought back the rest of our personal belongings and keepsakes. I was upset at first the thought of someone else cleaning for me didn't set well, but after Jake explained Sam's reason for it being Sue and not me I understood. Sam didn't want me off the Reservation which made sense after I thought about it, and I was grateful for all Sue's help.

This also brought up another thought. After we had returned last night from Old Quil's meeting with Johnny H. Sam stopped by and told Jake that he was taking his rightful place as Alpha. Sam didn't take no for an answer and made him follow him out to the woods behind the house. I don't know what happened, but I heard a lot of growling and trees being uprooted and not long after they returned to the house and Sam left smiling at me and giving me a wink as he left. I turned to Jake and I swear he had grown another foot and a half, he stood more straighter and he had a more serious look on his face. I knew at that moment that Jake was now the new Alpha of the pack and I couldn't have been more proud of him.

Johnny H. noticed as well when he and his men came to dinner last night. Johnny walked right up to Jake and pulled him into his arms pounded him on the back, and said, "Welcome Alpha," with a wide smile on his face. Jake just nodded once as Johnny released him as Johnny's men shook his hand. Johnny then walked over to me with a huge smile on his face and hugged me as well as we started the evening.

Before they left Johnny reminded me to be at Quil's bright and early the next day to start my training, where we were getting ready to leave in a moment. Billy rolled out and wished me luck as he too left for the meeting with the Council. Why he didn't go with Charlie I had no idea. Maybe he had to stay longer at the Council Hall. I knew Charlie had to go clear up a few things at the Police station in Forks before moving into his new cabin.

I did know that most of the protectors, well all but the one's that were on patrol and Jake of course who was joining them shortly after he dropped me off, were moving Charlie's furniture into his new cabin while Dad took care of whatever he had too. The pack wanted Charlie down here as much as I did, and I for one was glad Dad was moving in down here sooner rather than later, at least I didn't have to worry about the Cullen's bothering him any longer and the sooner he got down here to stay the better.

Jake and I left and as we pulled up at Old Quil's house he as well as Johnny H. was waiting on his front porch for me. Jake smiled and jumped out of his truck and ran around and opened my door and pulled me into his arms and kissed me as he placed me on my feet. "Stop worrying, Bells, it will be fine...I promise," he said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and Jake smiled that breathtaking smile of his and I knew it would all be okay. He walked me up to Old Quil as Quil smiled at him.

"Congratulations Alpha," he said taking Jake's hand as Jake nodded once at him and turned to Johnny and nodded to him as well which Johnny returned. Jake turned to me and leaned down and kissed me.

"Everything will be okay honey, trust me," he said and I nodded my answer. "Call me when you finished and I'll pick you up, okay?" he said and I nodded again, he chuckled waved at the men on the porch and jogged back to his truck and drove off to meet up with the others to help move Charlie.

"Come young one let us start shall we," Old Quil said as he put out his hand for me to take and led me into his house followed by Johnny H.

"I think the best way to start is to get you familiar with certain plants. I have a book that shows pictures and explains what they are and how they can be used. Is this agreeable with you?" he asked and I nodded yet again.

"Good, good. Follow me and we'll get started," he said as Johnny still followed but said nothing letting Old Quil do most of the talking. Old Quil walked into a room I hadn't noticed before, but I had only been in Old Quil's house once before and I could barely remember that time with the original witch taking over my body and all.

Old Quil bid me to follow, and when we entered I noticed all kinds of artifacts, books, and things in Jars that I didn't even want to know what they held scattered around the room. It looked like a magic shop. Not that I've ever been in one before but it was what I thought a magic shop would look like. I turned to look at Johnny H. wondering what he thought of this place but he only smiled at me. I guess he's seen things like this before it didn't seem to bother him at all.

Old Quil picked up a large book and asked me to follow him yet again as we made our way to his back door and went to a huge closed in garden, there were plants growing there that I had no idea what they were. They didn't look like anything I had ever seen before. There was a blanket spread on the ground where Old Quil stooped down onto his knees and bid me to join him which I did. He opened his book and laid it before us and began to speak.

"These are plants I grow to help me with certain incantations mostly to heal, but there are other uses for most of them. Here," he said as he pointed to a certain plant in his book and then pointed to the plant in his garden. This one is called _Prunella vulgaris L._ it is a heal all plant that I use more than any of the others, mostly to heal sprains, bruises, cuts and wounds. It can be used for other thing when mixed with other plants as it says there in the book," he said as he pointed at the book once again. I looked down and read more of what it was used for, I was surprised when the book said it could be mixed as a tea and could possibly be used as a cure for cancer well, not a cure but it could stop cancer from developing, this caused me to want to learn more as Old Quil named off more of the plants and their uses as he pointed them out in the book.

After a while he left me to let me find the plants in the book and read what they were used for. I took out my note pad and began to write notes on what I was learning. I was always good at learning new things, but I felt as though it was coming to me at a faster rate than I was used too, and I wondered if this had something to do with the original witch. Was she with me now is this why I'm learning at a much faster rate? I didn't know for sure, but if I had to guess...I'd say yes, she was here with me now helping me along my way.

My question was answered when most of the morning was gone faster than I realized. Old Quil came out and got my attention. "Isabella take a break and join us for lunch, Daughter," he said. This confused me...Daughter? why is he calling me daughter? It was then that I heard her voice.

"Fear not child. It is what the older generation used to call their kin. Daughter was also meant for granddaughter or in your case great-granddaughter, it was much easier to call them daughter than to drag out the name,' she said. Well, that explained it. She was with me and is talking to me within my head. I smiled and followed Old Quil into the house after understanding what he meant.

We had a quiet conversation mostly as Johnny H. asked me how I was doing with the learning of the botany lesson. I explained that the original witch was with me and was helping me learn at a much faster rate. He wasn't surprised though it seemed she had promised them before she left me yesterday that she would return and help with my lessons.

We had just finished lunch and I was helping clean up when the front door swung open crashing into the wall, frightening me so badly that I turned quickly and swung my hand into the air causing a bust of air to swirl around the house and every window in the house exploded sending glass hurtling outward. Of course Johnny H. and Old Quil ducked with the explosion leaving me with wondering what had just happened and my heart about to explode from my chest from being startled.

"Young Quil stood bumfuzzled wondering what the hell had just happened as Old Quil's face turned red with anger. He walked over to his Great-grandson and smacked him upside his head. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry Granddad, I didn't mean to frighten Bella. I just wanted to let her know that her father was all moved into his new house and that he also got the job as our new Chief of Police," he explained.

"Well, that is wonderful news, but did you have to frighten the poor girl half to death to do it!?" he asked.

Young Quil looked well punished and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Bella I really didn't mean to frighten you," he said as he ducked his head and turned to leave the house. I felt sorry for him as well as sorry for what damage I had just done to Old Quil's house. Wait I just did this...wow, my powers were beginning to grow, or was it the original witch that had done this, I wondered.

"No child it was all you. You will have to learn to control this but you are well on your way," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Quil," I said as both Old and younger Quil turned to look at me. I walked over to young Quil and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, really I'm sure you didn't mean to frighten me, but please be more careful in the future," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head. I also knew that when he phased next that Jake would see what he had done and probably punish him as well, but before he could leave Old Quil called to him.

"You will go to the lumber yard and retrieve all the glass you can carry and you will come back here and replace every window that you caused Isabella to break. Is that understood, Son?" he said and once again I noticed the use of kin-manship in place of grandson.

"Yes, Grandfather," he said with his head hung low and left the house.

"I'm sorry Daughter, he should know better than to enter a dwelling in such a manner," Old Quil said.

"It's okay, really. I'm sorry for busting all your windows," I told him. He waved me off.

"No this was his fault and he will fix what he has caused," he replied. I smiled as I began to exit the room to return to my studies, when Johnny H. called to me.

"Isabella, your powers are growing at an alarming rate...or is it the original witch that is working through you?" he asked.

"No, she told me that it was all me," I replied.

"So she is really with you?" he asked. I nodded giving him a smile.

"Good, she said she would return, I am glad she is helping you," he said as I nodded once again and headed back out to learn more about the plants Old Quil grew and what they were used for.

Later that afternoon Old Quil joined me and began asking me question about all that I had learned. He was surprised to find that I had learned so much in such a short span that I had been out in his garden. There were so many plants in his garden and I even knew of some that he was unable to grow and could only be found in certain areas of the Reservation. When he was done with his questions he smiled and told me he was happy at my rate of learning and that we would start making potions the next day. He told me to call my mate and for me to return home. I cleaned up and left once Jake arrived.

On the way home he told me that he had saw what young Quil had done and promised it would never happen again. I wondered what he had done to make such a promise, but decided not to ask. He also told me that he was planning to start training the wolves the next day while I was busy with Old Quil. I was glad the last thing I wanted was for the wolves to be unready for when we faced the evil that was headed our way.

The next day Old Quil was true to his word he had many of the plants in his kitchen and had a number of pans and cutlery ready to start making the potions. As we started he explained a few things,and to my and his surprise I knew exactly what to use for certain potions and which bottles to use for their hybrantion. We literally filled his store room with enough potions that he wouldn't need to replenish any of them for the next year in the span of the morning. That afternoon he handed me yet again another book. This book contained incantations along with which potions to use for said spells. they were mostly used for controlling plant life and healing the sick. Which was understandable seeing he was the shaman of the tribe.

The words also came easy for me. In hearing them once was all I needed to remember them which also surprised Old Quil and myself. I don't know why I was so surprised for it is what I was meant for and as I said it all came easily to me. By late afternoon I had learned all I could from Old Quil except for what certain artifacts were used for which he said I would learn the next day. He also told me that it was time for the original witch to take up my training which he would supervise.

"Isabella, before you leave I would like to invite you, Jacob, Billy and your father, Charlie to dinner tonight if that would be possible. I know it is short notice, but I have talked to Billy and he saw no reason not to attended. He said he thought Charlie wouldn't mind attending as well, but maybe you could call him and ask him to attend," he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"I'd...love to Grandfather and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind either. From what he's said in the past he's always wanted to be apart of your life, but I think it would mean more to him if you called him and invited him to attend," Old Quil looked nervous at the thought of talking to Charlie after all he had done to keep him at a safe distance, but he turned and picked up his phone as I rattled off his cell phone number. I heard him stumble with his words, but perked up at what I guessed was Charlie's acceptance. He smiled and turned to me and nodded his head.

"He has accepted," he said with a sigh. "I have been such a fool Isabella. I've lost so many years by being such a stubborn old fool. My Molly begged me to except my son's choice in a wife but I let my pride overrule good sense and I have lost most of my family. I just want to make amends for all I have done. I just wish I could have done these things when Molly was alive. It is all she had ever ask of me and I let her down," he said sadly.

"I'm sure Grandfather that she knows that you are trying," I told him. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, I will go home and get ready and will return with the family," I told him as Jake walked in and pulled me into a hug.

"How did it go?" he asked while kissing my forehead.

"Good, really good."

"She is a wonder dear Jacob. She is learning at a fast rate it won't be long before she has learned all she will need to know," Old Quil said proudly.

"Of course she is, she is a wonder at all she does," Jake said smiling at me.

"Go, get cleaned up and I will see you both in a couple of hours," Old Quil said.

"A couple of hours?" Jake asked.

"Oh, yeah, we're having dinner with Grandfather," I told him. Jake smiled.

After leaving and we were on our way home Jake looked at me. "What?" I asked wondering what was on his mind.

"Grandfather, Bells?" Jake said with a huge smile.

"Well, yeah, he is my Grandfather you know."

"Yes, I know this, but you called him Grandfather. I know you've done it before, but I also know you did it for other than honorable reasons."

"Yeah, well he is trying to make amends, Jake. I see no reason to make him suffer," I told him. Jake laughed.

"I know sweetheart, I'm just funning with you. I'm glad you are finally getting on with the old coot.

"Jake! don't be mean, he's really trying."

"And what about Charlie? He is his grandchild too," Jake said making a point.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tonight for he is invited to dinner as well as your father," I told him. He looked shocked at first and then smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm glad honey, I'm glad that he is trying to make amends. That old man needed to pull his head out of his arse and see what was right in front of him...his family," he said, and I smiled.

A/N: Coming up next dinner with Old Quil. Will Charlie except Old Quil apology? And who else has come to dinner? Enjoy...thanks for reading, hugs


	20. Chapter 20

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Chapter 18

That night when Jake and I returned to Old Quil's house with Billy and Dad in tow young Quil answered the door.

"Welcome family, he said with a smirk on his face as he opened to door wider to let us in. The house smelled wonderful with whatever was cooking and I wondered if he had cooked or if it was young Quil but I doubted it was him. He was more of a prankster than anything else. We stood in the living room as Old Quil came into view with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you all for coming, please have a seat I'm sure Tiffany will call us when dinner is ready," he said. I looked over at Jake wondering who Tiffany was. I hoped Jake would clue me in but he seemed not to notice my confusion.

"Charlie," he continued. "Isabella and I have gotten to know each other a little better and I realized what an old fool I have been. I've already apologised to her for my shortcomings and I'd like to extend them to you...I've been a terrible Grandfather to you and Isabella and I would like to apologise for that. I wish I could apologise to my own son for my actions, but alas that is not possible. I feel that my Molly your grandmother has forgiven me but that is not enough. please forgive an old fool for being so stubborn, and I know that it may not be possible for you to forgive me at least not right away, but I hope that someday you will accept."

It was quiet in the room for a few moment and I began to worry that Charlie wasn't going to accept, but then he spoke and my heart soared with happiness.

"Quil...Grandfather. All I've ever wanted was for you to accept me as your Grandson. I had given up all hope when Uncle Quil died, because I felt that he was the only one that kept us a family. But since all this with Bella started it had given me hope that maybe with her it would bring us together, and I see that my hopes were not in vain. So with that said, of course I forgive you Grandfather as I'm sure Grandmother, Dad and Uncle Quil has as well. Thank you for being in our lives, and I hope it will continue for the rest of our lives."

I had tears streaming down my face with this touching revelation. Charlie rose and pulled his Grandfather up and into his arms and they hugged one another. Jake saw my happy tears and hugged me to himself as well. It was then that I heard the soft voice of a woman who had just entered the room from the kitchen. I looked up at her as I wiped my tears away and noticed she was smiling as she dried her hand with a towel. She was beautiful her long dark hair tied back in a braid, and her dark eyes sparkled against her tanned oblong face. She was small even shorter than I was, but she held herself with poise and confidence.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but dinner is ready if you are," she said with a bright smile.

"Tiffany it is so good to see you again," Charlie said walking over to her and giving her a soft hug.

"Hello, Charlie, it's good to see you again as well. Please come and eat," she said as she turned and returned to the kitchen. We all rose and followed her to the kitchen.

"Seat yourselves anywhere and dig in," she said.

"Aren't you joining us Tiff?" Charlie asked. She looked around the table and ended looking at Old Quil.

"Please Tiffany, join us you've worked your fingers to the bone in preparing this wonderful meal the least you can do is praise us with your company," Old Quil said. She smiled and sat down next to Charlie and began whispering to him. He looked over at me and nodded his head.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Tiffany Call. Embry's mother," he said as my eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"Embry's mother," I said surprised. "You don't look old enough to be a mother much less to an eighteen year old," I said without thinking, and it was true she looked so young barely eighteen herself. I then blushed after saying such a thing.

"Oh my child, thank you so much for saying that, but yes indeed I am that old," she said in laughter.

"She's right Tiffany, you don't look old enough to have a son Embry's age," Old Quil said as he stuffed more meatloaf into his mouth.

"Well, I must cook for you lot more often if I get compliment like that," she said with a chuckle.

"You can cook for me anytime sweet Tiffany," Charlie said which surprised me with his candor. Was Charlie flirting with this woman? I giggled softly. Jake heard me and looked over at me.

"What?" he whispered so the others didn't hear, but young Quil heard and chuckled I ignored him and looked back at Jake.

"Later," I mouthed. Causing him to frown and go back to his eating. Then I remembered who she was she was at the meeting when we decided to tell the parents about the wolves and that the legends were true. She was bound and determined not to let Embry know who his father was. I really never payed much attention to her, she had pissed me off and I wished not to pay her any mind at the time, but somehow she had changed. Did finally letting her son know who his father was help to make her less stressed, because this woman look much younger than the woman I had met that day. Also I realized that she and Charlie never talked during or even after that meeting, or if they did I never saw it.

"So you are the legend come to life?" she asked trying to make conversation I was sure.

"Yep, I guess I am," I told her. "Grandfather has been training me and things are going great," I continued. She smiled and nodded her head.

"That's wonder child, I'm glad that Old Quil has finally took his head out of his arse," she said with a smile.

"As am I dear girl, as am I," Old Quil said as he kept stuffing his face.

Then it dawned on me after thinking about the meeting with the wolves parents I wondered where Joy was? Well Aunt Joy, she was married to Uncle Quil and was young Quil's mother.

"Grandfather?" I said looking over at him.

"Yes, Daughter," he said looking up from his plate.

"Aunt Joy, where is she, doesn't she live here with you?" I asked. Old Quil smiled and shook his head.

"No she does not. She lives in an apartment over the general store with young Quil. He and she runs it, well when he's not acting a fool or on patrol," he explained looking over at his Great-grandson with a smirk. Young Quil huffed but continued to eat.

"Oh, I see. Does she ever come around?" I asked.

"Sure she does. You don't think I clean this rickety old shack do you?" he said with a chuckle. I smiled.

"You know I could help out as well...I mean she has to busy with the store and all, I could help out if she's unable to," I offered. He stopped eating and look up at me confused, but as he kept staring a smile started to form on his lips.

"Thank you child, that would be greatly appreciated," he said softly with gratefulness in his voice. I nodded and went back to eating. Jake squeezed my hand and I smiled at him and as I looked across the table at my dad who was also smile at me.

After dinner I offered to help with the dishes, but Tiffany wouldn't hear of it instead she said that Charlie was going to help her which brought a laugh from Charlie's lips for being recruited and an agreement. Jake grabbed my hand and followed his dad, Old Quil and young Quil into the living room where soon Tiffany brought in a tray with coffee, sugar and cream and returned to the kitchen with Charlie.

Billy sat next to Old Quil and was quietly deep in a discussion with him as I joined Jake on the sofa and young Quil sat in the chair facing us. Jake leaned over and asked what had me giggling at dinner. I looked up and him and smiled. I leaned over as he dropped his head so I could whisper into his ear. "Dad was flirting with Tiffany," I said. Jake and young Quil let out a loud laugh causing the two older men to look over at us as I smacked Jake on his leg and gave young Quil the evil eye. I smiled and shook my head to the two older gentlemen as they returned to their discussion. I looked over at Jake giving a look of death warning him to stop. He cleared his throat and told me he was sorry and kissed me on my temple.

We sat there chatting between the three of us for sometime and Charlie and Tiffany still hadn't returned to the living room, I kept leaning over somewhat to see if I could see them. Jake noticed and smiled as did young Quil.

"I wonder what's keeping Charlie and Tiffany," Jake said causing Billy and Old Quil to look up and then look towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Bella, they can look after themselves," young Quil said.

"Jake, Quil, I swear! I said under my breath as they chuckled. I didn't know what had gotten into Jake lately, but it seemed being with young Quil was causing him to revert back to his joking ways and it was starting to piss me off. I looked over at the two older men and spoke.

"I've got to get home, it's been a long day and I've got to get up early in the morning to continue my training I said jumping to me feet. "Are you ready Billy or do you wish to stay, I can always have Jake pick you up later if there's something you wish to stay and speak to Grandfather about," I told him.

"No Bella, I'm ready I'm kind of tired myself," he said as he turned to Old Quil and told him he'd see him later. Old Quil nodded and thanked us for coming and told me he would see me in the morning. "What about Charlie, how will he get home?" Old Quil asked.

"Oh, he brought his own car, I'm sure he'll give Tiffany a ride home," young Quil said with a chuckle and by then I was mad enough to bite nails. I stormed out of the house and waiting in the truck as Jake help his father out of the house and into the truck. Once Jake got into the driver side Billy asked.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, I said shortly causing Jake to sigh.

"Quil and I was just having a little fun with Bella, Dad. She was noticing Charlie flirting with Tiffany," Jake said.

"Oh, I see, well Jake that's not funny, I expect something like that from Young Quil, but that was beneath you, son. Charlie is Bella dad and you making fun of him isn't right. You should apologise to her," he said nonchalantly I smiled and looked at Jake who was surprised that his dad took my side instead of this. He smiled.

"I'm sorry Bells, Dad's right I had no business making fun of your dad. Am I forgiven?" he asked. I smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Always Jake," I said.

"You do know that Charlie and Tiffany have a past do you not?" Billy questioned. I looked over at Billy surprised at what he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes, after your mother left with you Tiffany and he were quite close, she help him get through those rough times, but they seemed to drift apart once he began to climb in position at the Police force in Forks," he continued. "Who know's maybe with him being down here more they will get close again."

I was shocked at hearing this, but at the same time I was happy that he had someone to help him get through the time after mom took me and ran. I wanted Charlie to be happy and if Tiffany could make him happy then of course I was all for the two of them becoming close once again.

"We can only hope," I said more to myself than the two men in the truck. They both looked at me shocked with what I said, but then began to chuckle.

"So true young one, so true," Billy said.

The next day after arriving yet again at Old Quil's Johnny H. was there. He wasn't there yesterday, but Old Quil said he had to make a few phone calls and check on his tribe to make sure things were running smoothly.

Old Quil showed me some of his artifacts and told me what they were used for. Like his staff that he used more than not for most of his incantations. It was made of a wood like substance and yellow in color it also has eagle feathers tied at the top with words I couldn't read carved in the long staff.

He showed me another one he said he used for calling on the spirits. It was shaped as a bird and looked to be made of bones, but of what kind I had no idea but I did know they weren't bird bones these were bigger.

He also had a basket of stones and a pail of chalk he said he used to make medicine wheels. Which he said was a symbol of never ending life, and was used for many different things.

After showing me everything as I took notes. Afterwards he and Johnny took me deep into the woods to a non existing structure that used to be the original witches home. The only thing still standing was an old falling down fireplace and I was told this place was hollowed ground, and that I would be able to speak more freely with her spirit and my spirit guide. Which pleased me, considering that I hadn't talk to Fala in quite sometime.

"Johnny H. and I will stand back and observe while you speak to them. Now all you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on the original Witch and your spirit guide." They both turned and stood at the edge of the trees as I stood in the middle of what used to be the original witches home I close my eyes as Old Quil advised and let my mind call out to Lana and Fala.

"Hello Isabella," I heard. My eyes shot open and before me stood not only Fala, but Lana as well. I was surprised when I looked upon Lana for she looked almost exactly like me. Her hair was darker and longer and her eyes were a glowing green.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Fala, and I'm honored to meet you Lana," I told them.

"It is my honor child and I am happy that a girl has finally been born into the Ateara family, she said. We have much to do and little time to do it in. Can you feel it Isabella," I nodded my head. "What do you feel child?"

"Yes, I feel it, it's like an urgency, like I have to hurry or all will be lost," I told her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, that is exactly it. You have learned much Isabella and I am most proud of you. Now, Falla if you please," She said looking over to my spirit guide. Fala nodded and fluttered over next to me. She looked to the two men and called for one of them. "Johnny if you would assist me, please."

"Of course your grace," he said and moved over to Lana and stood next to her. She nodded her head to Fala who put out her hand to Johnny who didn't move. She squeezed her hand into a fist and Johnny hit the ground gasping for breath. I let out my own gasp and put out my hand as if to help him and in doing so Fala went flying backwards into the trees.

Johnny took a deep breath and got to his feet. "Oh God, Fala, Johnny are you alright?" I asked urgently.

"I am fine mistress," Fala said flying back to stand next to me. I looked over at Johnny for I hadn't heard anything from him and found Lana placing her hand over his heart and heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"I am fine Isabella, I knew what was about to happen, fear not child," he said walking back over to join Old Quil.

I looked back at Lana confused at what happened."Why did you do that?" I asked frantically.

"Forgive me Isabella, but I had to see if you could help him and you did," she said proudly. I let out a sigh glad I could help. I looked back at Old Quil and Johnny who was smiling brightly and I feared what would come next. Something came across Lana face and she looked worried. "Excuse me a moment my dear," she said and walked over to the two men leaving me and Fala to speak.

"I see you have found out what was to come of you, and I also see that you have handled taking care of all the wrongs you made in your last life," Fala said. I nodded.

"Yes, and I realized that if it is fated to be that it will happen no matter how hard I try to fix it," I told her, causing her to chuckled.

"Yes, and I saw how you handled it all and I am very proud at how you handled it. You will be a wonderful Woodwitch Isabella," she said as Lana made her way back to us. I looked over at Johnny and Old Quil who both looked worried.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Lana. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is. I am very proud of how far you've come Daughter, but I'm afraid it will not be enough. The Evil will approach sooner than I had anticipated. I don't know if it has to do with the evil little pixy moving things along quickly to be done with her plan or lack thereof, or the evil brothers that have decided to move things along quickly for their own greed, but either way you will not be ready to face this evil alone," she said.

"Then what can we do?" I asked worried.

"Let me explain something to you first and then I will tell you what is to be done."

"Okay, I'm listening.

"Isabella there is a balance that needs to be kept. There are more things in this world besides vampires and wolves. There are fae's such as Fala and Werewolves not to be mistook for the wolves of La Push. There are different types of shifters as well, such as Johnny H. and his men who shift into polar Bears, there is also Eagle shifter, Panther shifters, ect...ect it goes on and on, all who fight the evil that try to ascend onto their lands. But there has been a shift in the balance. There are these rulers of the vampire world," she began and I interrupted her.

"The Volturi," I said. she nodded her head.

"Yes, these evil vampires have been collecting different kind of supernatural creatures to gain more power, in doing so they have thrown off the balance of this world, and they've had help in doing so. It is they who took you from your last life and it is they who will show themselves when we meet with the evil ones. You see Isabella, the god of the underworld Hades himself has ordered them along with their helpers to back off to stop taking other creatures for their own gain, but they have ignored his orders thinking that what he don't see won't hurt him, but you see Hades sees all, and it is Hades who has sent me to you to train you to be the best Woodwitch to have ever lived, but time has grown short. So I have decided to join with your body and see to these creatures myself, with your's and Fala's help we will send these creatures to Hades himself where he has made room for each of them and will punish them accordingly. Do you agree to loaning me your body for this undertaking?" she asked.

"Of course whatever I can do to help I'm more than willing to do," I told her.

"Good, go home and get some rest Quil and Johnny will inform the wolves and the Elders of what has happened. Tomorrow morning you will meet at Quil's. Quil, you and Johnny will meet in the field where the wolves train and we will together face these creatures and send them where they belong," she said.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, thank you," I told her. she smiled.

"No thanks is necessary this is my tribe as well. After this is over we will continue our lessons and you will soon be one with the Woodwitch," she said as she and Fala disappeared. Fala saying good-bye as she popped away.

I stood there frozen in place for sometime before Old Quil walked over to me. I was shocked after learning about these recent events. Was I frightened? You bet your sweet arse I was. I was going to met with these evil S.O.B.s and I was scared out of my mind. Johnny came up to the other side of me and both grabbed an arm and led me back to Old Quil's house. Old Quil made me some calming tea as I sat there staring off into nothingness as my mind ran rapidly of what might happen to not only me but this tribe. Johnny sat across from me waiting for Old Quil to join him. Once he did they began.

"Isabella, please listen to me. Everything will be alright. The original witch will be with you at all times, it will be her using your power as well as Fala, do you understand?" Johnny asked. I looked up at him and nodded my head. "She is powerful, Isabella, even more powerful as she will also have your power to join with her own. But Fala will be there too and she will control what goes on, I promise you this couldn't be any better if we had planned it this way or not," he explained with a huge grin on his face.

"It will be okay?" I asked nervously.

"More than okay Isabella. I know you don't know me very well and it is hard for you to trust what I say, but hear this, I rule over every guardian in the states and Canada; I know what I'm talking about," he said. I looked at him shocked.

"You rule over all of them?" I asked shocked at hearing this.

"That I do sweetheart, so stop worrying, it will be fine."

"Wow, that must drive you crazy having to deal with all those shifters," I said. He laughed loudly and patted my hand.

"That it does sweetheart, that it does. So no more fretting, Yes?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm going to call Jacob and have a little pow wow with him and then Quil and I will drive you home where we will have a little meeting with the wolves and the Elders, okay?" I nodded and started sipping my tea. Johnny got up to call Jake and Old Quil sat with me sipping on his own tea as we waited to leave.

A/N: Bella, the pack and the Elders meet the Volturi. Enjoy, thanks for reading, huggs 


	21. Chapter 21

Second Chance

Chapter 19

Bella's meeting with the Volturi.

I had just talked to Johnny H. and he had informed me of what had happened. I was upset, but I knew the original witch will make sure things would work out. I also knew that Bella was going to be upset. She was a worrier my Bella especially if I gave her enough time to think about things. She'll see things that are not there and worry about things that won't happen. It's better if she just stops thinking about things altogether. It was then that I heard the front door open and I walked into the living room as Bella ran to me and jumped into my arms. Damn, she's been thinking again I thought to myself. I carried her to my room and sat down on the bed and held her close until she calmed down some.

"What's wrong Bells?" I ask as she pulled away with the look of confusion in her eyes.

"Didn't Johnny tell you?" she asked.

"Yes, he told me what happened and what will happen tomorrow, but it sounds like it's pretty cut and dry honey, why are you so upset?"

"Jake I'll be taking on the Volturi, I'm not strong enough to fight them," she whimpered. I shook my head and sighed.

"Bella didn't Johnny tell you that the original witch will be in control?" she was quiet for a few minutes and then nodded her head. "So I ask again. Why are you so upset?"

"Well, what if I do something that will screw something up for her?" I shook my head.

"Bella, stop!, just...stop thinking of things that will go wrong and put your faith in the original witch, let her do the driving. She might be in your body but she'll be in control you won't be able to take control if she doesn't want you to. It will be like watching through your eyes but she'll be doing the driving. Do you understand. She nodded.

"I won't be able to control my body?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No Bells, you will remember everything, but she will be in control.

"That's what Johnny said,"

"Okay, so what's wrong...didn't you believe him?"

"Yeah, I guess but I got to thinking and…,"

"See that's your problem, Bells, you think to much only to make yourself worry more about things that can't possibly happen. Stop thinking Bella, just let it go and let the original witch take over, okay?" she nodded her head.

"Okay, now let's get out there we have a meeting to get through so we'll be ready for tomorrow,"

"Okay, Jake, I'm sorry," she said kissing him softly on his lips.

"It's okay, Bells let's go," he said as he got to him feet and lowered Bella to the floor and walked into the living room hand in hand. He was surprised that everyone was there already. Sitting in one of the chairs and pulled Bella onto my lap as Johnny and Old Quil started the meeting.

They explained to the Elders, and the rest of the pack what had happened and what was about to happen. It seemed as though everyone understood and agreed to Johnny's plan. I stood up and place Bella in the chair and took the floor when they finished, telling everyone where they were to stand with the wolves being the primary support for the original witch and Bella. Once that was taken care of everyone left with Johnny telling Bella yet again that everything will be alright.

The one thing I didn't like was that Bella would be coming on the field without me, led there by Johnny H. and Old Quil, but there wasn't to much I could do about it, the original witch had to incorporate herself into Bella and I guess she could only do that at Old Quil's for some odd reason, but that was okay. I had to be with my pack so I would wait patiently for her to appear.

This morning Bella woke up a little different. She didn't seem to be worried about anything and I wondered if the original witch hadn't already started the process of taking over Bella's body. As a matter of fact when I dropped her off into Johnny H. capable hands she went with a smile and a kiss from me for good luck. It made me feel a little weird, but I was glad she wasn't stressing any longer.

I left my truck at Old Quil's and headed off into the forest, phased and ran to the field where we trained quite a bit and found almost everyone there. I made sure everyone was in their rightful places and ask if anyone had any question. When none came I made them understand that this was the Woodwitche's ball game and we only get involved if she asked for it. They all agreed and we waited for Bella/Lana, Johnny H. and Old Quil to join us.

When they finally appeared my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw Bella walk on the field followed by the Johnny H. and Old Quil. She was beautiful, but different somehow.

Her hair seemed longer and it was almost as black as mine. She had it in a long thick braid that hung down to the bend of her knees. Her eyes weren't chocolate brown any longer either. They were volatile and they glowed a bright green.

She was wearing this long gown and looked ancient, almost like something from medieval days, even one side of both her sleeves hung down way past her hands and flowed in the wind as she gracefully walked to the middle of the field. The gown gathered at the waist and the dark green velvet attached skirt fell to the ground, it looked heavy to wear, but beautiful. While I was admiring Bella the bloodsuckers must have appeared and I was shocked that I didn't even know they were there...what kind of Alpha was I to not even notice, I thought to myself.

When Bella faced the bloodsucker, the supposive rulers of the vampire world, and then she turned to me and gave me this weird smile, I knew then that this was not my imprint. Oh it was Bella's body alright, but someone else was driving.

The Elders were spread out in a u-shape behind her as Old Quil joined them, but we, the pack took our place at her side also spread out. Johnny H. took his place on my other side staring down the bloodsuckers I'm sure they didn't know who he was. If they had known I'm sure they would have been frightened. You see the Guardians have a treaty with these leeches if they leave us alone we'll leave them alone, and they are definitely not leaving us alone, but Johnny H. seemed to be leaving this up to Bella or the Woodwitch and I'm pretty sure it's her in charge at the moment and it was then that she chose to speak, her voice sounded almost out worldly but still soft with an edge of power in her voice. I was frightened for her yes, but I knew what my angel could do, but I still couldn't help the fear that spread through my body knowing that my imprint was facing off with the supposively most dangerous vampires of the world, these Woodwitch may be driving, but that's still my Bella's body.

"Why are you hear Vampire?" She asked staring straight at the dark haired leach who seemed to be their leader. He smiled and I could tell he was evil by the turn of his lips.

"You must be Isabella. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you and have longed to make your acquaintance," he said.

It made me wonder why or even how he knew my mate. I looked around eyeing each of the bloodsuckers and when I looked into the eyes of the little pixie I knew then how they knew of Bella.

I saw a look of satisfaction on the pixies face like she was finally getting what she wanted. Her so called brother stood behind her with that same look, and I couldn't wait to see them after this was over, for I knew they wouldn't be wearing that look much longer which caused me to give them that same look and the smirk of knowing better.

"And how is it you know of Isabella?" Lana asked.

The dark haired vampire looked over at the Cullen's before turning back to Bella before answering. "Oh we have our ways," he smirked.

"If you are referring to the Cullen's they know nothing of me or her," she said talking about herself in the second sense, but the leeches didn't catch on obviously.

"Oh I beg to differ. They know quite enough about you, for instance they know your name, and the youngest one believes you to be his mate," he replied causing me to growl at the leech who dares to claim my Bella as his. "They also know that you carry a gift. That in itself is very alluring to us especially when it come to light as a human.

"So you believe I am a human?" Bells says speaking in short sentences not giving anything away.

"Are you saying that you are not?" the dark haired leech asked. Bella/Lana smirks at him and softly shakes her head in a not believing what she is hearing.

"Again I ask you why are you here?" She asked. The dark haired leech smiles again and looks to his party of leeches before looking back to my Bella.

"I think I've already answered that question. I just wanted to meet you."

"Well, you have done so, so now you may take your leave," Bella/Lana tells him as she stares at the dark haired leech.

He smiles and shakes his head as he looks at the very young little blonde who looks like she's ready to pounce at any given moment.

I notice that the little blonde shakes her head as if answering an unspoken question.

He then smiles before looking back at my imprint.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see young Edward here claims that you are his mate and my brother, Marcus here by my side has a gift as well, he can read bonds and he confirms Edward's claim that you are truly his mate. So it stands to reason that you belong with young Edward. So you must come with us and join him in our world."

Bella/Lana looks over at Edward and chuckles, and then looks back to the dark haired leech. Bella is still wearing her smile when she answers his comment, but slowly loses her smile to a scowl.

"I belong to no man, although Isabella does have a mate, the Alpha of this pack that you see before you, Isabella is his imprint, he stands beside me as we speak. Your brother and Edward lies," she says.

I heard a growl and looked over to see it was Edward. I also hear the Cullen's father figure say his name and when I look over at them I see the leader of the Cullen family leaning in and whisper something into his ear, but I can't hear what their saying.

"That is very strong words, Isabella, and we do not take kindly to be spoken to in such a manner. You need to learn you place young one. I am Aro Volturi leader of the vampire world, you will speak to me thus or face the consequences," he said angrily. Bella gives him a smirk before answering him.

"We are not vampire so your demands mean nothing to us, they do not work here, and seeing that you are on our land I demand that you leave this place and never step foot on our ground again," Bella/Lana orders as the sound of her words rattles the trees as her powers begin to show themselves. Aro which he calls himself took a step back as do all his followers and looks around. His followers seem afraid, but Aro smiles evilly and turns back to Bella.

"Yes, you are as powerful as Alice and Edward says. I will take great pleasure in taking you back to our castle."

It is after this that I hear Bella mumbling something under her breath, and I see the tree root push their way from the ground and wrap themselves around the bloodsucker ankles. The blonde bloodsucker to his left I believe to be his other brother says his name, but Aro puts his hand up to quiet the leech, but he whispers something to the dark haired leech any way.

"Aro this is a mistake, we should leave this place," he whispers.

"We will be fine, Caius, just keep your tongue, and let me handle this," he whispered back to his brother. He straightens up to his full height pulls his shoulders back and lifts his chin in defiance, and continues to talk to Bella/Lana.

"Do you think these brambles will hold us my dear," he says as he wrestles to free himself and becomes agitated when he can not.

"You will stand firm, and listen to what I have to say, and then you will take your leave from this place and never return," Bella/Lana says in a more powerful voice. Aro looks around at his minions trying to find someone to help him free himself, but finds that not only is he pinned to the ground but every vampire that stands behind him are in the same predicament.

"These brambles as you call them are what holds the dead underground, you can not free yourselves from them," she says leaving what is obvious unsaid. She pauses watching the leeches try to free themselves and then continues.

"You were told to leave us to ourselves, but you are hungry for power and would do whatever it takes to gain more. You are evil and deceitful and you must pay for your deceit," Bella/Lana began as she brings her hand up and snaps her fingers as a light appears dimly at first and then become brighter and brighter until the light is so bright that it begins to burn our eyes causing us to shield them from the brightness, and when it begins to dim we find a creature standing before us, and before I can figure out what or who this creature is she speaks.

"I am Fala Isabella's spirit guide, you have gone against the God of the underworld. Hades himself gave you a direct order not to approach Isabella, but you did not heed his warning and now you must pay the consequences for you deceit. Hades placed you in your position as the ruler over the vampire world it is he who rules you, and you have disrespected him" she explains and then continues.

"Isabella is a direct descendant of the Woodwitch who resides in her as we speak. You are standing between a prophecy that was meant to come into fruition causing Isabella's ancestor to take her place and is who you are seeing now. Hades is very upset with you, Arosfa son of Kline, and has sent me to bring those who are involved to his side," she says.

I look over at Bella/Lana and although I see Bella standing there I can tell the differences in her and I wonder if the, Woodwitch will leave her once she finishes her training.

I am brought out of my thoughts as Fala begins again.

"Alice Cullen!" Fala yells and points to the Pixie leech. "Tell everyone in attendance what your mission was!" She orders.

Alice looks around and smirks. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied while trying to free herself from the roots that have pin her feet to the ground.

Fala who is still pointing at Alice closes her hand into a fist and Alice drops to her knees and grasps her chest and begins to pant.

"Tell us Alice Cullen or pay the consequences," Fala orders as Alice begins to scream at Fala to stop.

"Tell us!" She orders again.

"I've done nothing leave me alone!" She screams as the beginning of her venom starts to flow from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth and becomes heavier as she fights not to tell us what her mission was.

"Tell us or be drained of your venom!" Fala screams again.

"Please stop this she has done nothing, please let her go," the Cullen mother figure yells as she hold the pixie in her arms.

"Okay, Okay!" Alice screams as Fala opens her fists and releases her from her bondage.

"Speak defiler," Fala orders once again.

The mother figure helps Alice to her feet as Alice looks over at Aro who is sending dagger like stares at the Pixie.

She whines knowing she has no choice. It's then that Alice begins to scream and falls to the ground once again holding her head.

I look around and see the small blonde girl standing next to Aro staring at Alice with a smirk on her face. She must have a gift and is now hurting, Alice.

Bella/Lana must have seen this as well because all of a sudden the roots from the trees that are still wrapped around the vampires move and the blonde is pushed violently into the ground, disappearing all together.

"Control you minion, Aro or all of them will die as the young one has," Bella/Lana orders.

The boy leech that stood next to where the blonde once stood screams "No!" and holds out his hand as a dark mist starts to form. Aro puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and shakes his head.

"No, Alec, it's not the time...yet," he says telling us that he will try and do something before this is over. The boy whines and sends Bella/Lana and evil look, which doesn't bother Bella/Lana in the least.

Alice finally comes to her feet again with the help of Edward.

"Speak Alice Cullen," Fala says again as Alice takes a breath and looks at Bella.

"I was told to become Bella's friend and lead her to our coven and then Aro would send someone for us," she pants weak from what she endured only moments ago.

"And what were you promised as an award for doing this?" Fala asked.

Alice looked over at Aro again who is looking at the roots that surround his feet ignoring Alice's comment, and I was sure he was trying to plan a way out of this so he could finish what he started.

"I was promised a higher position in the guard," she says. As the other Cullen's gasp and shake their heads in disappointment.

"What!?" I look to find a tall blonde Marilyn Monroe look alike standing next to the body builder look alike who is staring hatefully at Alice as the strong one wraps her in his arms trying to keep her quiet.

"No that isn't true. She was helping me get my mate, tell them, Alice. Isabella belongs to me, not that mutt!" Edward screams.

"Silence!" Bella/Lana roars as everyone in attendance looks towards her.

"Who are you to talk to me like this? I am your mate and you will behave as I order not the other way around. Edward orders.

"Isabella is not your mate. You will show her the respect she deserves or pay the price due to your insolence, boy," Bella/Lana bellows drawing out the word boy.

"I have told you before that this is the Woodwitch, a goddess among all. You will treat her as such," Fala demands.

I look over at Aro as he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. I think he just realizes that he doesn't have a chance in hell now at getting to Bella.

"Excuse me, may I speak," The blonde leader of the Cullen family asks as he tries to moves forward, but finds he can't. Bella/Lana nods her head once slowly allowing him to come forward by letting the roots loosen somewhat, but keeping them ready to grab him once again and hold him in place if he causes more trouble.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor and help heal humans in your world and am also the leader of our coven, our family if you will. We've only came because Alice and Edward claimed that Isabella was his mate and the wolves were holding her against her will. I realize now that this has all been a lie to take control of Bella," he said shaking his head.

"I love my family, and it seems Alice has never really been apart of it and has pushed her way into our lives for her own achievements. She has used her gift to make my son believe that Isabella was his mate. So you see it really wasn't his fault. Please let me take my family away from here. Edward meant no harm," he proclaimed. Bella/Lana looked over at Carlisle with a blank stare.

"Did you know that this is Bella's second life?" she asked. Carlisle looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"Isabella was killed before she could complete what Fate had planned for her."

"I still don't understand, you are standing right there. I can see you," he replied. Bella/Lana ignored him and continued.

"Alice almost completed her mission the last time. Isabella gave Edward a chance and because in the end she changed her mind wanting to be with the Alpha of this pack he killed her. Drained her. But being with Jacob wasn't the only reason this happened was it dear Edward," she asked looking at Edward hatefully. Edward shook his head in confusion himself.

"Tell them the real real reason you want Isabella," Bella/Lana pushed. When he didn't answer she looked at Fala and nodded. The spirit guide once again held out her hand and closed her hand into a fist. Edward like Alice fell to his knees and grasped his chest. He began to scream as the venom began to flow.

"Tell us Vampire, what is the real reason you want Isabella." This went on for a while and I could tell that Edward was becoming weak.

"Please stop you're killing him," Carlisle yelled but it made no difference, Fala continued.

"Please stop I'll tell you," Alice burst out.

"Alice, No!" Edward yelled, but she continued.

"I can't let you die, Edward." she said before looking back at us. "Were there other lives where we failed?" she asked as I watch Bella/Lana, and Fala shake their heads.

"Just the once, and Isabella and I are one now there will be no other chances. Your punishment is now," Bella/Lana told her solemnly.

Alice nodded and began. "Once we convinced Isabella that she was Edward's mate and after a short relationship he would convince her to marry him. Once that was done he was going to take her away from the family. He would tell them that Isabella decided to stay human and wanted to spend the rest of her life with Edward alone away from the family, and when this happened he was going to use her to feed on until she was old, he'd then drain her and discard her body and look for someone else to take her place," Alice admitted.

Edward laid on the ground huffing in anger for Alice revealing his plan to weak to retaliate.

"Edward, please, son, tell me it's not true. You are not capable of doing such a thing, please tell them," Carlisle whined hoping it was all a lie.

Edward laid there for a few seconds pulling himself together. When he felt strong enough to stand he did so slowly and on wobbly legs and faced Carlisle.

"She is my singer, her blood belongs to me and no one else. She is my mate my property to do with as I see fit," he said as Carlisle hung his shaking head and his wife sobbed in sadness.

The roots of the trees began to move again and tighten around Alice and Edward ankles and in an instant pulled the two of them underground. Carlisle screamed shocked at what happened.

"Why, Carlisle cried out. He was my son I could have managed him, changed his ways," he cried. Bella/Lana shook her head.

"He was a danger to this world as was Alice. You've had a hundred years to straighten him out and haven't done so. I will hear no more of it," She said as she looked towards Aro who screamed out.

"Enough of this! release us, and I demand that you come with me." Aro had planned that once he had Isabella, that he could rule as he saw fit and would be capable to free himself from Hades control, but things weren't going as he thought they would and was becoming frustrated.

"Aro!" Caius said beneath his breath, but, Aro ignored him once again.

Bella/Lana let out a loud and breathy laugh, and once she was in control of herself again she looked at Aro with a smile.

"You have no power here vampire. It is time for you pay for you defiance."

"Attack them, kill them all...Now!" Aro yelled, but none of them moved unable to move with the roots of the tree still holding them in place and those with gifts as hard as they tried were useless. Bella mumbled more words under her breath as the roots began to move once again and poof Aro was dragged down and disappeared underground as well. Caius and Marcus looked at her in disbelief.

"Is he dead?" Caius asked confused.

"He was already dead, but to answer your question he and the others are in Hades dungeon. You will see him no more."

"So what happens to us, will you send us there as well," Caius asked sternly.

"That depends on you. Are you like your brother power hungry taking those you want without cause or reason?" she asked.

Caius looked over at Marcus who looked not to have a care in the world and then answered with a shake of his head.

"I never really sought out gifted vampires or humans, that was all Aro's doing. Me I'm more of a fighter, military soldier if you will. Don't get me wrong, the gifts come in handy, but there really not necessary.

Bella/Lana nodded her head in understanding.

"And what of you, Marcus?" Bella/Lana asked as he turned his head to face her. "Do you seek power above all else?"

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. "No, all I ask is that you kill me. Release me from this pain and sorrow that every breath brings me."

"Why have you lived for so long if you wish death? Walk into a pyre and be done with it," Bella/Lana said.

He chuckled again. "Alas, I cannot, Aro bound me to him and the Volturi as a whole. Even if I wanted to walk into my own pyre I cannot," he said sorrowfully.

"And how has he done this?" She asked.

"We have a gifted vampire that hold this power. She casts it on us all and holds us to be faithful and lines us to the Volturi."

"Who is this vampire?"

Marcus looks behind him and points to one of the vampires a few rows back.

"Come forth, vampire," Bella says as the female vampire looks to her feet still wrapped in the roots of the trees. Bella raises her hand and makes a fists and points with her forefinger and wiggles it in a come here motion. The roots lift the female vampire and brings her forward to stand between the two leader and sits her back on her own feet but is still wrapped in the roots.

"Tell me your name, vampire."

"Ch...Ch...Chelsea," she studders.

"Are you using your gift to hold these other to your coven?"

"Y...Y...Yessss."

"I demand that you release them at once," she orders.

"NO!" Caius yells as he looks over at Marcus.

"And pray why not, Caius, do you wish to join your brother at Hades side?" Bella/Lana asked.

"No, no, it's not that it's just...if you release Marcus from her hold he will die, I need him to help me rule. I cannot do it on my own," he explains. Bella/Lana smiles.

"Well then, Caius I suggest that you get busy finding two more vampires to rule at your side...perhaps Dr. Cullen would like to help you in this venture." Caius gulped as Carlisle eyes grew in size at the suggestion.

"Now Chelsea...release them," she demanded. Bella/Lana sighs tiring of this meeting all together.

"I can not," she says almost in a whisper.

"And what is your reason for not releasing them?"

"I don't mean that I don't want to, I do. It's just I really can't once it's in place it cannot be removed." she said nervously. Bella/Lana sighs once again.

"So you are saying they are stuck with your gift that holds them to your coven." She lowers and nods her head. "And there is nothing that can release them?" she nods again and without thinking she blurts out.

"Only with my death can they be released. She jumps and places her hand over her mouth after realizing her mistake and then whimpers.

Bella/Lana raises one of her eyes and I chuckle a bit at her slip.

"No, please I don't want to die," she whimpers.

"You are already dead, but don't worry child. Hades will take good care of you." and with that the roots push her below ground to join the others. Marcus immediately falls to the ground as Caius closes his eye as Marcus speaks.

"Oh...thank you my lady, thank you," he says. The roots automatically fall from his feet and he takes off. I also heard some gasps throughout the vampire hoard as if they had been released as well.

"You have killed him just as though you have pulled him under the ground," Caius says.

"It is his own choice how he meets Hades, is it not?" Caius shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

Bella/Lana turns to Fala and smiles.

"Your work here is done Fala, you may leave," Bella/Lana says sweetly.

"Yes my lady, as you wish," she says as the light we seen before brightens and diminishes into nothing more than a pin light as she vanishes. Bella turns tiring of this mess and faces the vampires.

"Cullen's you are no longer welcome here. I abolish the treaty. Find your own way elsewhere even if it's to follow Caius here, but you are no longer welcome in this state," She says as we hear a enormous explosion.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You, there," Bella/Lana says pointing to one of the Cullen's.

"Jasper, My name is Jasper ma'am," he answers. Bella/Lana nods and continues.

"Run and come back and tell your coven what you have witnessed. He nods as the root loosens around his feet and takes off within seconds he is back shaking his head as he looks a Bella/Lana and then to Carlisle.

"It was the house, it's gone, burnt quickly to the ground," Jasper explains. Carlisle turns to me swallows hard and nods his head.

"We'll leave, without causing any problems. You have my word," Carlisle promises. Bella/Lana slowly nods her head once and loosens the roots around their feet as they begin to run off she calls.

"Jasper!" She says as he turns and faces Bella. "You do realize that Alice was not your mate? I know how vampires like to revenge their mates, and I also know that you are a worthy militant, I'd really hate to send you to Hades as well," she told him. He nodded his head.

"I know she wasn't my mate, and you have nothing to worry about from me," he says. Bella nods again and then he was gone. She turns her attention once again to the Volturi.

"Do I have to worry about the lot of you as well, Caius?" she asks. Caius shakes his head.

"No, my lady. As a matter of fact I'll do you one better. I will keep all vampires out of the state of Washington, or try to at least," he claims.

"You do know that there are guardians all over the world...Yes?" He nods. "And this man," she points to Johnny and continues, "Is the leader of all Guardians?" Caius eyes widened and whispers. "Johnny H.? It is a pleasure sir," he says to Johnny who only raises his head showing his dominance. Caius turns his head back to Bella and answers her question.

"Yes, and I will do my best to keep vampires away from all Reservations," he promised.

"Very well, but be advised that I am here to stay, and my main objective is to make sure each and every Reservation stays safe," she says.

"I understand, and as I said I will do my best," Caius relates.

Bella/Lana nods, her powers weeping off of her is enough of an answer to the vampire as the roots contract into the ground and disappear letting the Vampires retreat from whence they came.

When they were all gone, I heard numerous sighs of relief echoing around the field, glad that this was over, and I'm sure they were glad to have Bella as one of their own.

Bella turned to me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me across the field to where the elders stood and stopped in front of Old Quil, she then turned to me.

I took over Isabella body to face these vampires because she was not quite ready to face this kind of evil. I have waited many centuries to be free, to join my husband, my brothers and sisters in the afterlife, in saying this I tell you now that Isabella and I will be staying with Quil until she has taken her place as the true Woodwitch."

"But.." I began but the now Woodwitch places her fingers on my lips to stop me from talking.

I know that this will be hard for you and you are more than welcome to come visit your mate, but this must be done. It will not be long for she is on the edge of finishing our transformation. She has soaked a lot of it in with me becoming a part of her these last few minutes, so trust what I tell you when I say it won't be long. Take you pack and settle them and then join us for dinner. Isabella will be herself when you return."

I nodded my head not liking what she said, but understood it and hoped she was right when she said it wouldn't be long.

She reached up and kiss my cheek before turning to Old Quil as he and Johnny H. followed her to his house.

I turned and called the pack to follow me and we headed back to the Reservation as the rest of the Elders helped Dad and returned to the council hall to discuss what had just happened.

A/N: As much as it saddens me to say, there will be only one more update left of this story. Thanks for all the reviews, I really loved reading each and every one of them...The Epilogue is up next. enjoy, and thanks for reading, more tomorrow...hugs


	22. Chapter 22

Second Chance

Beta: SassYNoles

Epilogue

A/N: There is a lemon in this last update and it's short, but I put a warning up for those who wish not to read it. It is also dedicated to SassYNoles, for it was she who wanted it, so I wrote it and stuck it in the end of this story. Thanks Sassy, I appreciate all your help with this story...enjoy, huggs.

After getting the pack settled at Sam's house where Emily and Kim had been cooking all morning I headed back to Old Quil's house to see my Bella to make sure she was alright as I jogged down the street I passed The Clearwater's house and saw that Sue was helping Harry into their house. I realized that they must have realised him the hospital today. I smiled and waved as I passed as they waved back.

Once I made it to Old Quil's, I ran up and entered his house to find Bella sitting on the sofa talking with Johnny H.

"Hey," Bella said as she tried to stand and Johnny caught her arm to keep her from falling. I guess she was still trying to get her sea legs after Lana left her or hid, anyway whatever, she wasn't with Bella at the moment. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms as Johnny rose and left the room to give us some privacy.

"Hey yourself beautiful. You were awesome out there today," I told her. She shook her head.

"That was all Lana not me, but I feel stronger somehow. Like while she was using my body a lot of her power seeped into me."

"I can tell," I told her.

She furrowed her brow at my comment. "How?" she asked confused.

"Your eyes have changed," I told her.

"They have, how do you mean?"

I picked her up and carried her over to the mirror that hung on the wall across the room.

She gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. I walked back to the sofa and sat down keeping her on my lap.

"Do you think it's because Lana is still inside my body?"

"I don't know, Bells, maybe. Speaking of how long Lana will inhabit your body, do you have any idea how long that might be?" I questioned not wanting to be away from her for any length of time.

She shrugged and kissed my lips softly. She pulled back and held her hand out in front of her and I heard her chant something I didn't understand as a ball of fire floated in her hand. I looked into her eyes surprised at what she had just done. She smiled at me and made a fist as the fire distinguished into a puff of smoke.

"Was that Lana or you doing that?"

"It was me. Lana said that It might be good to show you how close I am to completing the transformation."

"That's good, baby, really good."

"Don't worry Jake a couple of more days and it will be all over...well, the learning part," she chuckled.

"Thank god, Bells, I don't think I can take being away from you for much longer than that," I told her.

Just then young Quil walked in and began singing praises to Bella.

"You were awesome out there, Bella, I couldn't believe all that I saw, it was so cool," he began rambling on and on. Old Quil and Johnny walked in to see what all the commotion was about just as Bella put her finger to her lips and made a motion like she was locking a door. Young Quil voice cut off to only a mumble and the room exploded into laughter.

"Oh my dear Granddaughter, we need to keep you around if for nothing else but to keep young Quil in line," Old Quil said still laughing.

Lana was good to her word. Two days later she left us with her best wishes and her promise to help if ever we need it. Bella was now the most powerful Woodwitch in the history of our lineage.

To me she was just Bella, my mate, my everything. She was a little different but nothing too drastic. She wasn't as clumsy any longer and she walked with a grace, even the way she spoke was a little different, more pronounced and you could feel the power flowing off of her leaving everyone a little more respective of her, she was the Alpha female after all as well as the all powerful Woodwitch. She hung out a lot with Old Quil, not just because he was her Great-grandfather, but to share magic tips, and stuff, she even learned our language as she did every tribes.

She also called Johnny H. from time to time to make sure things were running well with the other tribes. I really freaked out one time when she had to take care of a problem across country. One minute she was on the phone, the next she was kissing me and vanished into thin air. I came to find out she teleported to North Dakota.

I called Old Quil and after telling him that she disappeared before my eyes he laughed and told me that she could teleport now and was probably handling a problem on another Reservation. Once she returned I made a point to tell her we needed to communicate more often. Of course she apologised and from that day forward she made sure to let me know of new developments.

Bella and I married a year later after things began to settle down somewhat. She teleported us to Hawaii for our honeymoon, the scenery was amazing not that we saw any of it because we locked ourselves in our room the whole seven day enjoying each others bodies, and let me tell you that was amazing even more so than our beautiful surrounding, and nine months to the day of our honeymoon our little girl was born, Sarah Molly Black.

She was most definitely her mother's daughter. Bella's eyes stayed green like her predecessors and Sarah's were just as green if not more...she did at least have my dark hair and as soon as she could walk Bella began her training. Not full on of course she wasn't about to teach her magic. I could only imagine getting a phone call from school saying that our little girl turned one of the children into a toad. But the rest would come with time.

Charlie married Tiffany a year after Sarah was born, she moved into Charlie's little cabin giving her house to Embry who imprinted on a girl from our tribe...Jenny Fox. They married two years ago and started their own little family and were happy.

Charlie sold his house in Forks, to none other than Mark the guy who took over his job as Chief of Police and soon after they bought it they had a daughter and you will never guess what they called her, you guessed it Isabella Marie. We were all shocked at that one. It's almost like that family was living Charlie and Bella's life for them...well, Forks wise anyway.

Paul imprinted as well, on none other than my sister Rebecca when she was home on holiday. Of course she stayed and moved in with him they too are happy and Becca is also very pregnant, she's ready to deliver any day now. Paul is about to drive us all mad with his constant worry for Becca, but we give him a break; as most of us have been there so we understand.

Young Quil is still single, still prowling around with all the young ladies, but I have to admit that he is at least settling down, he's not so loud and obnoxious, but that might have something to do with Bella for she was constantly putting him into his place. I think he just got tired of being punished which I'm sure his mother and Old Quil are happy about. It also didn't help that he still had Claire who was a few years older now, but still too young to be anything but his little sister. I do wonder sometimes how he will react when she becomes of age, we'll just have to wait and see.

Sam and Emily got married a few months after the confrontation with the Volturi. They now have two children. Mary Ann and Joey, they are happy as well.

Jared and Kim married soon after Sam and Emily. They have five kids...Five! I won't even go into naming them. But they seem to be fairing well.

Jared, Sam and Paul run and work at Sam's construction business where Embry, Quil and I run our own auto repair shop. The small amount of money we make as the protectors wasn't enough to raise a family so we each decided to start our businesses.

Bella does well though, with her being who she is each tribe sends her a small amounts of money for their protection. She argued the fact at first, but Johnny made her see that she was needed and no amount was worth all she had done for them all.

Dad still lives with us and enjoys spending time with his granddaughter, and she adores him. When she is in trouble he's who she seeks out thinking he will protect her and I guess he does in away, even with Bella and myself trying to make him see that he was spoiling her. His answer to that was 'that's what grandfathers were for' What could I say to that. Besides, Charlie and Tiffany do the same thing.

There has been a few instances where vampire's find there way to some of the tribes, but Bella seems to have it under control. Caius seems to be handling thing.

Carlisle did indeed join Caius in the rule of their kind, but only when Esme's distraught demeanor brought her back to La Push demanding a fight with Bella for killing her son. Bella ended her sorrow by sending her to her son so they could be together with Hades and that was the end of that.

Esme as well was not Carlisle's mate, though he mourned her loss he knew well enough not to face off with Bella so he joined the Volturi instead.

Jasper rejoined his own coven with the other Whitlock's and they keep pretty much to themselves.

Rose and Emmett moved off on their own not wanting anything to do with the Volturi, the last we heard they were living somewhere in or around Tennessee, Emmett's home town.

You may ask how we know where the vampires relocated. Easy answer...Bella, she keeps track of all vampires and what they are up too for the safety of all the Guardians.

Tonight is Bella and my anniversary and Billy has taken Sarah to Charlie's and Tiffany's to spend the night to give me and Bella time to ourselves. Bella cooked us a wonderful meal and now we were retiring to our room for a little romance.

' **Start of a lemon'**

We toasted one another before taking a sip and Bella grabbed my glass and placed them both on the side table before she rolled me on my back and started to unbutton my shirt. She leaned down and kissed me softly, but with passion. God, I can never get enough of her. There wouldn't be any foreplay beforehand, for as of late there was little time for one another, and I needed to be deep inside her right away. The foreplay would have to come later.

I rolled her back over and positioned myself over her and literally ripped her clothes from her body. Once we were completely bare I placed myself between her thighs and slowly entered her, her warmth tightly surrounding my length as we both moaned at the feeling.

I slowly began to move completely engulfed in Bella there was no one or anything more important at the moment as I lost myself in the woman I loved more than life itself. As the familiar tightening began in my lower region I began to speed up, Bella thrusting in time with my own movements, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist giving me more depth. Once I began to feel Bella getting closer I sped up even more until we both exploded in a passion I could never explain...it was magical and warm and sent me to places I've never been before as it always did when I was with this woman. "I love you," I whispered as we lay still connected panting trying to catch our breath's as we came down from our sensuous highs.

"As I love you, Jacob," she replied. The night continued as we shared our love for one another, finally finding sleep in one another's arms.

' **End lemon'**

I awoke the next morning still holding Bella, my wife looking into that precious face of hers I couldn't help but think back to the beginning when this all began. This beautiful woman chose me, and I can't help but thank the gods for giving her to me, even though it was the god of the underworld that did so, and with thinking that I couldn't help thinking of my poor Bella and her confusion as she woke to this new life, not knowing what had happened to her trying to figure out where to go from there, and thank god she came to Forks and wanted to make a life with me.

All is well now she has become what she was meant to be, the Reservation was safe as all others were. Oh, we still patrol but only once a day to make sure we don't pick up any foreign scents and so far we haven't not since Esme showed herself at least.

Everyone is happy, content and the world is good...hopefully it will stay that way.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank you all for reading this story, I appreciate all the reviews and enjoyed reading them all… I'd also like to thank Madmamabear, JJ. and a special thanks to SassYNoles for their help in beta-ing this story...until next time...bigg huggs.**


End file.
